La Ultima Profecía
by Helena Grand
Summary: Las profecías buscan interpretar el pasado, inspirar el presente y entender el futuro.Ha salido a la luz un nuevo ultimátum que condena al mundo a la destrucción. Estará en manos de muy pocos elegidos enfrentarse y luchar contra el mal para asegurar el futuro y la supervivencia de todo ser vivo del planeta. Los magos y cazadores de sombras compartirás sus secretos para lograrlo.
1. Prologo

_*o*O*o*_

Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las grandiosas; J.K. Rowling y Cassandra Clare, respectivamente, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco ;) sin fines de lucro.

También les aviso que contiene Spoiler de la saga de Cazadores de Sombras por lo que lean bajo su propio riesgo, así mismo aclaro que del único libro del que no se hace referencia es del último de dicha saga. _  
_ _  
_Espero disfruten su lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribirla.

 _*o*O*o*_

 _ **Las líneas de tiempo transcurren sin tocarse; pasado, presente y futuro.**_

 _**Las profecías buscan interpretar el pasado, inspirar el presente y entender el futuro, sin embargo, ha nacido y salido a la luz un nuevo ultimátum que condena al mundo a la destrucción.**_

 _ **Estará en manos de muy pocos elegidos enfrentarse y luchar contra el mal para asegurar el futuro y la supervivencia de todo ser vivo del planeta. Los magos y cazadores de sombras compartirás sus secretos mejor guardados en bien de la humanidad.**_

 **"…Chocaran dos mundos ocultos; los enemigos se unirán para ser aliados, desconocidos serán conocidos, para salvar lo que aman deberán realizar una búsqueda donde perderán lo que no saben que tienen y ganaran lo que no saben que quieren…"**

… **Destrucción y muerte asecha a los elegidos de Merlín y el ángel…**

 _ **Prologo**_

 _El trió de oro, la generación de magos y brujas que libraron la última guerra mágica rondaban en los veintitantos, la gran mayoría formaban parte de la fuerza laboral del actual gobierno bajo el ministerio de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Los últimos años habían sido una lucha constante para restaurar el mundo mágico, pero poco a poco las cosas se iban encausando hacia el lado correcto._

 _Quienes se habían visto involucrados en la guerra mágica del lado equivocado habían sido juzgados y castigados de manera proporcional a sus crímenes, muchos de ellos habían sido encarcelados o puestos en condicional hasta eximir sus deudas para con la sociedad, resarciendo los daños que habían causado a las familias de las víctimas. Los dementores habían sido expulsados por completo de la prisión de alta seguridad, no estaba dispuesto a que se volvieran en su contra a cualquier provocación._

 _Los magos intentaban encaminar su mundo a la prosperidad que da la libertad de vivir sin miedo, borrando las líneas impuestas por el linaje de la sangre y los pensamientos retrogradas que señalaban a los mestizos e hijos de muggles como magos de segunda. Ahora eran todos iguales, con los mismos derechos y oportunidades. Habían aprendido de mala manera de sus errores y no están dispuestos a repetir otra guerra._

 _Muy lejos del mundo de los magos, en otro continente, para ser precisos en el corazón de Nueva York, los cazadores de sombras que vivían en esa cede, pasaban también por un periodo de paz indefinida, después de frustrar los últimos planes del hijo de Valentine._

 _Isabelle, Alec y Jace habían ayudado a Clary a tener el entrenamiento riguroso de los cazadores de sombras. Habían pasado algunos años desde que descubriera su verdadera historia familiar y que ella también formaba parte del mundo sobrenatural que alguna vez pensó que solo existía en los cuentos de terror. A sus 20 años era una cazadora de sombras en toda regla y junto con sus amigos subterráneos intentaban seguir manteniendo el equilibrio en el mundo._

 _El mal los seguía acechando, Jonathan el hijo de Valentine aún no se daba por vencido, estaba buscando el momento oportuno para destruir el mundo y cobrar venganza, haciendo que los demonios reinaran. Y para desgracia de todos acababan de encontrar la manera de hacerlo._

 _Los hijos del Ángel y de Merlín se unirán para luchar como una sola fuerza contra el mal._

 _. . . . ._

 _… La Profecía…_

 _"… Perder la guerra contra el mal condenara al mundo, las sombras consumirán la luz creando un mundo en tinieblas, una noche eterna cubrirá con su frió manto, arrebatando toda vida en la tierra… la oscuridad vendrá bajo el poder del falso cazador de sombras demoníaco, el bien y el mal se enfrentaran… el mundo perecerá en las sombras, no habrá vida posible para nadie, el equilibrio se perderá cinco lunas después de que las alineaciones estén sobre la constelación de la serpiente._

 _Chocaran dos mundos ocultos para unirse; los enemigos serán aliados, desconocidos serán conocidos, para salvar lo que aman deberán realizar una búsqueda donde perderán lo que no saben que tienen y ganaran lo que no saben que quieren._

 _La única esperanza será encontrar la llave celestial en las 12 puertas sagradas, para cerrar el círculo… un precio alto hay que pagar para poder llegar al final… mantener el equilibrio es vital, vida por vida, muerte por muerte, sangre por sangre…"_

 _… **Destrucción y muerte asecha a los elegidos de Merlín y el ángel…**_


	2. El Principio Del Fin

Había pasado bastante tiempo de los años oscuros, la guerra contra el innombrable era ya un amargo recuerdo en la historia mágica, uno que preferían tratar de olvidar, muy especialmente aquellos que lucharon en ella.

Dando vuelta a la página trataban de continuar con sus vidas, con toda la normalidad que podía, sin embargo, esa calma era solo aparente. Hermione Granger lo sabía, llevaba semanas temiendo que las cosas se precipitaran hacia una nueva oscuridad, el peligro los asechaba en las sombras como una bestia que espera ser liberada para lanzarse sobre su presa y destrozarla.

Las últimas noches no había podido conciliar el sueño, temiendo que las suposiciones y conjeturas que habían armando ese último mes se volvieran realidad; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada, que todo se tratara de sus paranoias, pero conforme pasaban los días todo parecía más claro para su desdicha, tanto que supo que ya no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

Se dejo caer con desgana contra el respaldo de su silla después de leer por encima vez los informes sobre su escritorio, cerrando sus ojos y apretando con la mano el puente de su nariz con cansancio, aspiro con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire, dejándolo escapar lentamente, tratando de apartar la pesadez que poco a poco se hacía más presente en su cuerpo.

Descolgó la bocina del teléfono, marcando de memoria un número. A penas sonó el timbre una vez al otro lado de la línea, cuando escucho el típico ruido al descolgar.

-El tiempo a llegado. -Fue todo lo que dijo apenas en un murmullo antes de colgar de nuevo.

Guardo en una carpeta de cuero todos los papeles, fotos, notas y mapas con cuidado, tomo su abrigo y la bolsa del perchero sin dejar de abrazar aquella carpeta que contenía en su interior la certeza de que todo estaba por cambiar, salió apresuradamente de su oficina.

Había mucho que arreglar antes de aquel encuentro. Hizo varias paradas antes de dirigirse a uno de los departamentos más inaccesibles dentro del ministerio, el Departamento de Misterios.

 _El Departamento de Misterios se encuentra por debajo de los niveles más bajos del Ministerio Magia, en el noveno nivel. Es accesible a través de los ascensores desde el atrio del Ministerio. Desde el ascensor, un pasillo llano conduce a una puerta negra, detrás de la cual es la cámara de entrada, que está diseñada para desorientar a todo el personal no autorizado que entre en ella. Es una habitación circular con un suelo muy pulido que se ve casi como el agua estancada y doce puertas sin tiradores. Cada vez que una puerta se cierra, las paredes giran, por lo que es imposible determinar cuál puerta es cual. Esta cámara va a responder a una solicitud verbal de una salida por la apertura de la puerta correcta._

Existen varias divisiones dentro del departamento: La sala de cerebros, la cámara de la Muerte, la Sala de profecías, la Cámara del Amor, del espacio y del tiempo.

Hermione se dirigía a una en especial, la Sala de Profecías. El solo hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar le traía demasiados malos recuerdos que le llenaban la boca de un sabor amargo, pero se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar por buenas razones, por lo que intento ignorar el escalofrió que le erizaba los bellos del cuerpo.

La cámara era larga y fría, con techos muy altos, al igual que los elevados estantes iluminados por velas de llama azul que estaban repletos de esferas de cristal donde se guardaban las profecías. La última vez que había estado en ese lugar junto con parte de Ejército de Dumbledor utilizaron maldiciones reductoras para romper los estantes de las profecías con el fin de distraer a los mortifagos. Ese momento parecía tan lejano y al mismo tiempo lo tenía tan presente que prefirió apresurar el paso para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

En el extremo norte de la cámara se encontraba una puerta de madera que conducía a otro corredor. Era un lugar lúgubre, poco iluminado con un olor intenso a naftalina o algún producto químico que Escocia la nariz al ser respirado. Hermione tocio un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse al penetrante olor. No importaba cuantas veces estuviera en aquel apartado lugar, tardaba un par de minutos en acostumbrar su visión a la tenue luz del pasillo y a ese aroma que le provocaba alergia.

Los ascensores no llegaban a ese lugar, el último tramo para llegar a su destino lo hacía caminando por un largo corredor y bajando unas angostas escaleras en forma de caracol que parecía interminable y desembocaba en algo parecido a un amplio almacén de techos irregulares donde se acomodaban estanterías llenas de esferas de cristal con gruesas capas de polvo cubriéndolas.

Ese era un anexo relativamente reciente en la cámara de Profecías, destinado para aquellas esferas que debían ser evaluadas pues en su mayoría eran obsoletas o carentes de importancia, era algo así como un depósito de desperdicios, el lugar justo para sepultar a un indeseable ex mortífago.

Al fondo justo donde terminaba la última de las estanterías había un pequeño espacio abierto mejor iluminado con la luz que emitía un candelabro lleno de velas gruesas; con un viejo escritorio al centro que mostraba señas de haber tenido tiempos mejores, un par de sillas antiguas dispuestas frente a él.

Sobre un veterano mueble de madera oscura estaban dispuestas varias pilas de libros y cientos de pergaminos minuciosamente acomodados. Podía ser que todos los muebles fueran antiquísimos y que se sostuvieran en pie por milagro, pero sin duda todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

Draco Malfoy levanto la vista de los papeles que estudiaba en ese momento, al escuchar el ruido de unos tacones cuando ya se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia. Solo verla le provoco un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde la espina dorsal hasta la más ínfima terminación nerviosa, logrando que los vellos de la piel se le erizaban.

Aun no se acostumbraba a verla por su territorio a pesar de que supiera los motivos que la habían llevado ahí o quizás era que conocía bien las razones que la hacían bajar a su infierno personal las que le hacían sentir ese golpe de pánico.

En ese momento había estado revisando un mapa de las constelaciones corroborando la posición de una en particular para determinar una fecha probable que era de suma importancia para sus investigaciones.

A penas la vio bajo la luz amarilla que emitían las velas descubrió la palidez enfermiza de su rostro, además de oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos que eran muestra de las noches en velas y el cansancio. No era de extrañarse que no hubiera podido dormir, el tampoco lo había logrado en mucho tiempo, al menos no una noche tranquila o completa que no se viera interrumpida por el comienzo de una pesadilla que le quitaba completamente las ganas de intentar seguir durmiendo.

Granger, con solo 21 años había vivido demasiados horrores para una vida y ahí estaba otra vez dispuesta a arriesgarse de nuevo, pues a pesar de su cansancio, la preocupación visible en la postura de su cuerpo y en la tensión de su rostro, se notaba la resolución, estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta el final.

Uno frente al otro se miraban en silencio sabiendo bien a que se estaban enfrentando, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora no eran enemigos, eran aliados.

-Hice la llamada. -Dijo al final exhalando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y desviando su mirada a los documentos que descansaban sobre el escritorio, más que por curiosidad era una manera de distraer un poco su mente antes de abordar el delicado tema que la había hecho bajar a los dominios de Malfoy.

-¿Estás segura? -Pregunto resistiéndose a lo obvio, sabía que si se encontraba en aquel hoyo oscuro al que no iba nadie más que el, era porque el momento había llegado.

Hermione suspiro largamente. -Tenemos muy poco tiempo Malfoy, es momento de ir moviendo las piezas antes de que ellos nos tomen ventaja. Habíamos acordado que en cuanto se tuviera la confirmación llevaríamos a cabo lo planeado.

La miro directo a los ojos, encontrado determinación tatuada en sus pupilas, era inevitable darse cuenta que a pesar de la gravedad de la situación tenia la sangre fría suficiente para pensar con una claridad envidiable. -¿Hablaras con Potter?, -Pregunto desviado la mirada, para que no notara la admiración que comenzaba a sentir por ella. Le resultaba incomodo a esas alturas estar deslumbrado por alguien a quien en el pasado había detestado con toda su alma.

-Hablaremos con todos hoy por la tarde. -Aclaro, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo fuera de eso. Entendía que tenía un pasado difícil y conociendo como conocía a sus amigos habría resistencia pero no era momento para anteponer sus rencillas sobre el bienestar de los demás.

-No creo que estén muy conformes con eso Granger. -Estaba completamente convencido de que en cuanto lo vieran entrar le lanzarían una maldición imperdonable, eso como poco.

-A estas alturas las enemistades pasan a un segundo término, además no estarás solo en la reunión, necesito que lleves a tus allegados de mayor confianza, solo aquellos en los que estarías dispuestos a confiar tu vida.

-Crees que sea necesario, es decir, con la gente de Magnus ¿No será suficiente?

-De no ser necesario no te lo pediría. He analizado la situación y necesitamos al meno personas más para completar el plan ahora que confirmamos el contenido de la profecía no solo tenemos poco tiempo, si no que hay que sincronizarlos de manera perfecta, para obtener lo que buscamos tiene que ser a una hora precisa en días específicos, de otra manera no funcionara.

Era consciente de que era verdad, pero aun así tener que soportar al estúpido de Weasley y compañía no le hacía demasiada ilusión, eso sin mencionar lo difícil que sería convencer a sus amigos más cercanos de participar en un plan mortal en el que habían muy pocas las posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Además cuentas con mi respaldo Malfoy, estamos en esto juntos.

Ambos sabían que su relación siempre seria áspera y más bien tirante, después de todo lo ocurrido en el colegio y durante la guerra. Pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que si llegaba realmente a ocurrir lo que suponían, ambos serian los primeros es unirse para luchar contra los nuevos peligros, después de todo gracias a su trabajo en conjunto tendrían un tiempo de gracia para prepárese y era más que posible que ese tiempo supondría salvar muchas vidas y tener al menos una oportunidad de ganarle a la oscuridad.

*o*O*o*

Cuando Magnus Bane colgó el teléfono su siempre relajado semblante mostró preocupación, era difícil que algo realmente lo afectara, pero por sorprendente que pareciera la situación lo ameritaba. Una simple frase se había convertido en un ultimátum.

-¿Quién era? -Escucho que le preguntaba una voz más que familiar.

-Una amiga. -Se limito a decir con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo, absorto en sus pensamientos no noto la tensión presente en aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué amiga? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran con desconcierto, captando así la atención del brujo que seguía tendido en el sillón morado de dos plazas con las piernas cruzadas sobre un taburete.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¡Estás loco! Yo no estoy celoso, es simple curiosidad. Que "amiga" puede decirte algo que te ponga así. - Le avergonzaba admitir la facilidad con la que podía alterarse debido a los estúpidos celos, pero por mas que quería le parecía imposible contener ese sentimiento que lo hacía parecer inseguro.

-Es mi amiga Inglesa. -Contesto con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios, la situación era tensa pero no dejaba de parecer gracioso que Alec lo celara de esa manera.

Al escuchar esas palabras Alec Lightwood se puso repentinamente pálido.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Que es tiempo de hacer maletas.

-¿Te vas a Londres? -Pregunto con preocupación en un tono más chillante de lo que pretendía.

-Nos iremos todos Alec.

-¿Tan grave es?

-No tienes ni idea. -Contesto con una fría determinación. -Sera mejor que le llames a todos, dile que es de vital importancia que vengan aquí, que no tarde o me iré sin ellos y estoy seguro que lamentarían mucho perderse una oportunidad como esta -especialmente Jace- diles que tengan cuidado, será mejor que Luke, Jocelyn y tus padres no se enteren porque les impedirían marcharse, además de que entre menos se involucren será mejor.

Alec no pregunto mas, sabía que Magnus hablaba muy enserio. El último mes había estado demasiado absorto en una investigación que lo mantenía completamente concentrado, había preferido darle su espacio, pero no paso desapercibido el hecho de que había consultado libros de hechizos tan antiguos que estaba más que seguro que eran de magia oscura y otros tantos de runas y magia angelical igual o más antiguos del tiempo en el que surgió el primer cazador de sombras.

Era más que evidente que no parecía complacido con lo que iba descubriendo bastaba ver la manera en que fruncía el ceño y se tensaban sus hombros. Llevaba varias semanas durmiendo poco o pasando incluso días enteros sin descansar. Prácticamente se había enclaustrado en la biblioteca consultando cartas astrales, mapas, analizando libros que parecía que se desmoronarían de solo tocarse.

En varias ocasiones lo escucho hablar frente a las llamas azules de la chimenea y al acercarse pudo distinguir en las brazas ardientes el rostro de una joven que mantenía largas conversaciones sobre asuntos que no comprendía del todo, algunas veces también aparecía entre las llamas un segundo rostro, el de un muchacho de facciones finas y voz autoritaria.

Magnus le había contado algunas cosas, entre ellas que esos muchachos eran ingleses, una bruja y un mago, aunque aclaro que no era del mismo tipo de brujos como el o aquellos que conocían, eran de una clase distinta mucho más parecido a los mundanos (humanos) o muggle como ellos solían llamar a los humanos normales, a excepción de que tenían poderes mágicos que canalizaban con sus varitas.

De la misma manera también le dijo que habían solicitado su ayuda debido a una profecía que había terminado de manera inexplicable en su poder, que en ella su nombre había sido pronunciado, por ese motivo lo contactaron porque necesitaba su ayuda.

En ese momento Alec le pregunto las razones por las que lo necesitaba y el solo se limito a decirle que Jonathan Morgentern trataría de destruir el mundo haciendo que los demonios de otras dimensiones entraran a la suya y con ello pudieran apoderarse de todo, de eso trataba parte de la profecía aunque aun no sabía los métodos que emplearía estaban tratando de traducir viejos escritos que les ayudarían a esclarecer lo que faltaba.

-Cuando llegue el momento te contare todo, pues necesitare tu ayuda y la de los tuyos. -Había dicho con una seriedad que le causo espanto.

Ahora el momento había llegado, saco de su bolsillo su celular para llamar a su hermana, Isabelle.

. . . . .

Magnus Bane era el gran brujo de Brooklyn, un inmortal entre los de su clase, podría considerarse que era una variante de los magos y brujas que existen dispersos por todo el mundo y que a diferencia de estos, parte de sus poderes y habilidades se debían a que era hijo de un demonio. Sus muchos talentos le habían servido para ser un colaborador cercano de los cazadores de sombras, además de novio de uno de ellos.

Los cazadores de sombras son nefilis, mitad humanos, mitad ángeles, destinados desde su nacimiento a ser guerrero de élite encargados de proteger a la raza humana. Por sus venas corre sangre del ángel que se mezclo en la copa mortal con el fin de convertir a un simple mortal en alguien capaz de luchar contra los demonios que atentaban contra la humanidad, sembrando destrucción y muerte, mismos que habitaban en otras dimensiones pero que intentaban apoderarse del mundo humano.

Desde entonces están encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, haciendo que los subterráneos (Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Brujos y Hadas) coexistan en armonía, sin embargo el frágil equilibrio se rompió cuando Valentine Morgenster, un cazador de sombras, intento hacerse del poder para aniquilar no solo a los demonios, sino también a los subterráneos que consideraba un cáncer que tenía que ser aniquilado.

Para lograr sus fines deseaba aumentar sus poderes pues secretamente envidiaba a los subterráneos, deseaba ser inmortal como los vampiros, sanar y ser tan rápidos como los licántropos, tener magia como los brujos o tan sabio y diestro como las hadas. No entendía por qué ellos habían sido dotados con mejores dones, que los cazadores de sombras que luchaban por el bien de la humanidad. Por ese motivo había comenzado a hacer experimentos sobre subterráneos que capturaba y torturaba, pero no conforme con eso aplicaba sobre si mismo sus descubrimientos buscando la manera de hacerse con los poderes de ellos, inyectándose sangre de demonios obteniendo asi mayor fuerza, sin embargo, los efectos no eran duraderos.

Al no obtener algo permanente fue más allá… usando sobre sus propios hijos (Jonathan y Clarissa Morgenstern) sangre de demonio y de ángel respectivamente, de esa manera marcándolos desde su nacimiento.

Desde entonces habían pasado muchos años y varios acontecimientos, en los cuales Valentine fue derrotado. El ya no estaba, pero ahora era su hijo Jonathan quien los asechaba pues teniendo en sus venas sangre de un demonio mayor tan antiguo y poderoso que lo hacía prácticamente invencible y que deseaba destruir el mundo para que los demonios que habitaban en otras dimensiones pudieran entrar al mundo de los humanos para aniquilarnos y crear así su propio imperio.

Ahora los peligros eran mayores y los cazadores de sobras necesitaría ayuda para salvaguardar el mundo de los humanos; Clary, Jace, Isabelle y Alec no podían hacerlo solos y aunque contaban con la ayuda del gran brujo Magnus, de sus amigos licántropos Maya y Jordan, además claro del mejor amigo de Clary, Simon Levis que era un vampiro Diurno, necesitaban de la ayuda extra de aquellos magos y brujas que no hacia tanto habían librado su propia guerra mágica contra la oscuridad en el viejo continente.

Estaban en un punto crucial, disponía de poco tiempo para armar el rompecabezas que los llevaría a encontrar un valioso y antiguo artefacto angelical, el único medio para ganar una apocalíptica guerra contra seres demoniacos. Además necesitaban de hacerse de la fuerza suficiente que les permitiera planear un contraataque, al menos para tener una esperanza de lograr proteger su mundo de las fuerzas malignas que estaban por converger.

Uno de los problemas a vencer era el tiempo, pero sin duda otro punto importante era encontrar a las personas idóneas para llevar a cabo un plan descabellado y mortal, donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran muy pocas.

*o*O*o*

En ese mismo momento Hermione hacia lo propio, lo cual no era para nada sencillo tomando en cuenta la historia de los presentes en aquella reunión.

-¡Basta! -Grito exasperada, con las mejillas rojas de rabia. -No estamos para perder el tiempo en tonterías.

-¿¡Tonterías!? -Exclamo entre indignado y ofendido Ron. -¿Cómo te atreves a traer a estas serpientes aquí? Esta demente o qué demonios tienes en la cabeza.

Weasley estaba temblando de rabia al ver sentados en la sala de reuniones a cuatro indiferentes jóvenes que odiaba con todo su ser y que lo ignoraban por completo manteniendo una actitud indolente y un tanto desafiante, con los mismos aires aristocráticos que siempre los habían distinguido.

-¡Es suficiente! No tengo por qué soportar a este energúmeno con falta de clase y modales. -Se levanto de la silla con toda la intensión de retirarse de esa bizarra reunión. Zabini se sacudió una pelusa inexistente del hombro, mirando con arrogancia al pelirrojo que casi echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Tu, te sientas y te callas! -Golpeo con el puños cerrado la mesa, furiosa como pocas veces la habían visto, haciendo brincar a algunos de los presente. -Lo mismo va para ti Ronald Bilius Weasley -Señalo amenazante con un dedo. -Si no quieres que te hechice. -La mirada de la castaña no dejo lugar a replica en silencio ambos hombres se sentaron con toda la dignidad que podían dadas las circunstancias. -Estamos en un momento crítico y ustedes están con sus estúpidos problemas, ya es tiempo que lo superen o es mejor que se larguen de una buena vez, porque no tenemos tiempo para perderle con niñerías.

Draco observaba en silencio, ya se esperaba una reacción así del pelirrojo. Pero a pesar de todo se mostraba firme, sin demostrar ninguna emoción a pesar de las miradas desagradables que le dedica el pelirrojo, que se limito a cruzar los brazos.

-Se que entre nosotros existen muchas diferencias, que no somos amigos, pero esa situación está por encima de nuestros propios deseos. -Paso saliva con dificultad. -Un nuevo peligro se avecina y si no unimos fuerzas el mundo como lo conocemos dejara de existir, esta vez no solo corren riesgo los muggles, sino también los magos y cualquier ser vivo del planeta.

Cuando capto por completo su atención y se calmo la tempestad de la discusión lo suficiente, Hermione tomo aire antes de entrar en materia. Lo que tenía por decir no era fácil, ni sencillo de digerir, como tampoco era algo para lo que los demás estuvieran preparados.

Todos esperaban con calma a que se acomodara en su asiento para continuar, interesados e intrigados a partes iguales, quienes la conocía lo suficiente sabían que debía ser algo grave, aunque la mayoría no estaba ni cerca de imaginar que tan crítica seria la información que tenía por contarles.

En torno a la mesa estaban algunas de las personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra y que lo hubieran hecho no significaba que las heridas y cicatrices que cargaban no dolieran y siguieran escociendo; algunos habían sobrevivido de milagro, ya fuera por su determinación de salvar el pellejo o quizás solo un golpe de suerte, pero sin duda ahí estaban de nuevo siendo desarmados por un relato que les heló la sangre y los dejo sin palabras por un momento.

La sola mención de la palabra "profecía" hizo que Harry se tensara en su silla, que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos por apretar con demasiado fuerza los descansa brazos de la silla que ocupaba, que una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago le provocara nauseas, haciendo que la bilis le subiera por la garganta con un sabor amargo y salado.

Ginny, Ron y Neville, miraron por inercia a Hermione y a Harry de manera alternada, como si no pudieran creer que de nuevo estuvieran debatiendo sobre una estúpida profecía que marcaría de nuevo sus vidas.

-Malfoy encontró una nueva profecía, una que involucra la destrucción del mundo, todos estamos en riesgo y no hablo solo del mundo mágico, sino también del muggle como les acabo de decir, -Empezó diciendo, logrando con ello que la mayoría contuvieran el aliento.


	3. La Profecía

Al principio las palabras de Hermione salieron de su boca de manera atropellada, mientras hablaba parecía que hubiera envejecido un par de años en unos minutos, el peso de la verdad se cernía sobre ella como una sombra que robo por un instante el brillo de su rostro y sus ojos.

No podía continuar sentada, tuvo que pararse y comenzar a caminar por la habitación mientras su voz temblorosa comenzaba adquirir nuevos matices mientras contaban como había empezado todo apenas un mes atrás.

Hermione siempre había sido escéptica en los temas de adivinación, sin embargo, después de todo lo vivido tenía que admitir que había un poder superior que salía de su capacidad.

El destino era un tema sumamente delicado que parecía suspendido en un frágil hilo que amenazaba con romperse con cualquier leve movimiento.

El anexo en el que trabajaba Malfoy era un agujero negro creado para mantenerlo entretenido y aislado, un castigo impuesto por su pasado turbio como mortifagos. Permanecería trabajando sin goce de sueldo por un periodo indefinido no menor a 10 años -Aunque no es como si necesitara incrementar su ya grande fortuna familia.

Las esferas llenas de profecías que estaba a su cargo eran solo aquellas que se consideraban algo así como desperdicios de tiempo y espacio, ya fuera que se hubieran cumplido las lecturas, lo que las volvía obsoletas o bien que por su relevancia no tuvieran interés alguno. Todas ellas eran abandonadas en aquella área olvidada.

El que aquella esfera hubiera parado en aquel lugar era un completo misterio pues no entraba dentro de las categorías de "Obsoletos" y por supuesto tampoco en la de "Sin importancia". Apenas Draco la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta del verdadero valor de aquella pequeña esfera.

Mientras Granger hablaba, Malfoy no dejaba de pensar en todos lo ocurrido a partir de que se dio cuenta de lo que había descubierto.

La información que se presentaba en ella era contundente y aunque había partes que debían ser estudiadas con mayor detenimiento el resultado era el mismo -El mundo estaba en peligro.

Era de primordial importancia que se tomaran cartas en el asusto y justo cuando Draco tomo su abrigo para dirigirse a la salida de aquel agujero oscuro y maloliente, fue cuando se detuvo y lo pensó mejor ¿Adónde demonios se dirigía? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le creería? Maldijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose tan impotente de repente que la frustración le hizo patear su desvencijado escritorio.

Trato de calmarse, necesitaba pensar con la mente fría y no dejarse llevar por sus frustraciones, tenía que encontrar a la persona adecuada para darle esa información. Evaluando sus opciones se dio cuenta que si intentaba hablar con el ministro de magia, este no solo no le creería, sino que además cuestionaría la veracidad y legitimidad de la profecía y por ningún motivo debía ocurrir eso.

No podía recurrir a ninguno de los amigos influyentes de su familia, pues todos habían sido investigados, eran vigilados o los habían puestos a prueba -los que no fueron encarcelados-, ninguno se arriesgaría a apoyar su demencial descubrimiento si su pellejo estaba de por medio.

Podía intentar recurrir a San Potter. Después de todo él había hablado a favor de su familia cuando fueron juzgados, pero aunque lograra convencerlo, eso lo llevaba a otro problema igual de complicado, el solo había interpretado parte de la profecía, no podía presentarse con la mitad del trabajo y esperar que le creyera o que le diera su apoyo en aquella arriesgada empresa, además de que era imperativo que las investigaciones se realizaran en total secreto debido a lo delicado del contenido.

Fue en ese momento que descarto a la última persona de una corta lista de opciones que se dio cuenta que si conocía a una persona, quizás la única con la capacidad de descifrar los enigmas restantes y que además tenía ciertas características en su personalidad que al menos le darían el beneficio de la duda -Hermione Granger.

Ella era quizás la única persona que se sobrepondría a la repulsión hacia su persona, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la gravedad y la veracidad de las cosas. Ahora el problema a sortear era buscar una manera de abordarla.

No podían tratar el asunto dentro de las paredes del ministerio, al menos no hasta que le hubiera planteado el asunto y hablaran sobre la confidencialidad que debían guardar. Nadie podía enterarse de su descubrimiento, al menos hasta formar un grupo de investigación que fuera capaz de armar el panorama completo.

Esa misma tarde la siguió a su casa y la detuvo antes de que entrara por la puerta.

-Granger. -La llamo haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Malfoy?

-Disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte. -Contesto ocultando una sonrisa divertida por causarle el sobresalto.

Molesta contesto aun sin comprender que hacia Draco Malfoy frente a su casa. -No me asustaste.

-Necesito de tu ayuda. -Sus palabras fueron secas, le costaba demasiado pedir precisamente a ella un favor. -En verdad es de suma importancia que hablemos.

El tono urgente de su voz fue lo único que logro que no le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

-¡Habla! -Exigió. El rubio movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Es delicado, tiene que ser en privado.

Le tomo algunos minutos evaluar la situación, pero al final acepto pues creía que debía ser algo de verdad importante para que el gran Draco Malfoy le pidiera ayuda justo a ella.

-Está bien pasa. -Le invito aun dudosa de las intenciones que tendría.

Ambos se mostraban incómodos por la situación, pero sabiendo que no había manera en que se sintiera cómodo en ese territorio desconocido se apresuro a empezar, no sin antes sacar su varita.

Por inercia Hermione saco la suya esperando que Malfoy la atacara, lo cual resulto un tanto gracioso para el rubio.

-No pienso atacarte, no soy tan estúpido -Aclaro-, Pero necesito tomar mis precauciones para que nadie más escuche lo que voy a decirte.

Avergonzada bajo su varita. -No es necesario, mi casa está protegida.

-No está de más tomar más previsiones, cuando te cuente a que he venido me entenderás.

Y así fue, después de que conjurara un par de hechizos para proteger el lugar de oídos curiosos, saco de la bolsa de su abrigo una pequeña caja de madera que tenía un hechizo expansor en su interior lo que permitía guardar una esfera de cristal que de inmediato reconoció la castaña como una profecía.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos y escucho el contenido no podía creerlo, le llevo unos minutos reaccionar. Lo que ocurrió después fue un bombardeo de preguntas por más de una hora que dejaron a Malfoy extenuado, pero que se obligo a contestar hasta dejarla convencida.

A el mismo le costaba trabajo creer el contenido, pero era verdad, aun así pasaron la noche en vela analizando el contenido hasta que no hubo manera de negar lo evidente.

 _"… Las sombras consumirán la luz creando un mundo en tinieblas, una noche eterna cubrirá con su frio manto arrebatando toda vida en la tierra… la oscuridad vendrá bajo el poder del falso cazador de sombras demoniaco, el bien y el mal se enfrentaran…_ "

Era la primera parte de una historia escalofriante, los signos en ella debían de ser traducidos, pasajes que debían ser interpretados, runas antiguas y complicadas, pero que a simple vista marcaban la destrucción del mundo a manos de un cazador de sombras demoniaco. Su única esperanza era encontrar "… las llaves en las doce puertas sagradas…" que se mencionaban para intentar parar aquel acontecimiento siniestro.

Al final Hermione se había comprometido a ayudarle, movería todos sus recursos para buscar a quien fuera Magnus Bane, pues parecía ser la clave para traducir el resto de la profecía. Y así lo había hecho.

. . . . .

Cuando Draco regreso al presente, apartando esos recuerdos de su mente, Granger había contado la mayoría del relato y había hecho una pausa para tomar un poco de agua.

Todos palidecieron conforme el relato evoluciono, nadie esperaba que se tratara de algo tan grave. Cuando fueron convocados por Hermione y Draco en el nuevo cuartel del Ejercito de Dumbledor supusieron que se trataba de algo delicado, sin embargo, por las palabras de la Gryffindor se daban cuenta que se habían quedado demasiado cortos en sus suposiciones.

-Granger, en ese caso no sería mejor plantear la situación ante el ministro de magia. -Nott estaba pensativo, tenía una mente brillante al igual que la castaña, estaba sopesando las opciones por vagas que fueran.

-No podemos hacerlo sin alertar al mismo tiempo a nuestro enemigo, movilizar a demasiada gente pondría no solo los pondría sobre aviso sino que comprometería todo el plan en sí. -Draco le explico a su amigo. -Es por esa razón que convocamos solo a las personas de nuestra entera confianza.

-¡Pues yo no confió en ti! -Ron escupió con veneno las palabras.

-Yo confió en Malfoy y eso debe ser suficiente, sino es así es porque también dudas de mi palabra y en ese caso, lo mejor será que te marches, en este momento no hay lugar para dudas o desconfianzas. Eso va para todos, así que piénsenlo muy bien. -Hizo una pausa y miro uno a uno los rostros serios que la miraban con atención. -Pueden irse, pero si se quedan no voy a mentirles, nuestras vidas estarán en riesgo, es posible que muchos de nosotros no sobrevivamos para saber cómo terminara todo.

-¿Tan grave es Hermione? -Se atrevió a preguntar Harry que había estado en silencio aferrado a su silla con tal tención en el cuerpo que se notaban de solo verlo.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, les basto mirarse en silencio por unos largos minutos. Ambos tenían una conexión especial y se entendían a la perfección. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, se embarcaron en una odisea que casi les cuesta la vida y eso tenía como resultado una compenetración tal que en ocasiones eran como la extensión de una sola persona.

-Siendo así, cuentan conmigo y si tu confían en Malfoy para mi es suficiente, yo también confió en él y en nuestros nuevos aliando. -Harry fue tajante, Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

En torno a una mesa estaban los más cercanos amigos y compañeros de lucha del trió de oro, Ginny, Luna y Neville; pero también estaban aquellos que habían pertenecido a su casa rival y que por azares del destino ahora eran sus nuevos compañeros de lucha, Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore.

Eran un grupo peculiar, formado por pequeñas casualidades que se fueron entretejiendo de manera tan intrincada que ahora no había marcha atrás. Quizás si hubiera tenido la opción de elegir los miembros seria diferentes, pero había sido Draco el primero en descifrar los indicios de una nueva profecía que presagiaba tiempos mucho más oscuros y terribles de los que ya habían vivido.

-Aún hay más. -Dijo exhalando un largo suspiro.

-¿Hay más? -Pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-Así es, pero en este caso no es algo malo, por lo contrario en una buena noticia. Esta vez no estamos completamente solos, tendremos un poco de ayuda.

-No habías dicho que nadie más podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando por seguridad. -Cuestiono Nott.

-Me refería a nadie de nuestro mundo.

-Entonces de quien se trata. -Esta vez era Ginny quien preguntaba intrigada.

-Tenemos un grupo de aliados que vienen de Nueva York, hoy mismo llegaran. -Cometo esperanzada antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo

-Se puede saber quiénes son o que son si no pertenecen a nuestro mundo. -Pregunto Zabine levantando las cejas.

-Me refería que no son magos como nosotros, ellos son cazadores de sombra, algunos de ellos son hombres lobo y por lo que se también hay un vampiro y un brujo entre ellos.

-Te parece buena idea que nos involucremos con ellos en algo tan importante. -Harry tenía algunas dudas.

-La razón por la que necesitamos de su ayuda es precisamente por sus talentos, además ellos también están involucrados en lo que está por venir, el peligro que nos acecha tuvo origen entre los suyos. Contactar con ellos no fue sencillo pero es importante contar con su apoyo, más adelante entenderán por que, por ahora necesito que me digan si están dispuestos a formar parte de esto, en caso contrario es mejor que lo digan ahora.

-Qué garantías tenemos de que ellos no hablaran cuando se vayan. -Otra vez Ron dejaba ver su desconfianza hacia los Slytherin.

-Todos los que estamos reunidos aquí hicimos un juramento que nos ata, no podemos hablar de lo que acabamos de escuchar aunque quisiéramos, Granger tomo las precauciones necesarias y todo aceptaron para estar presentes. -Esta vez era Malfoy quien hablaba con su típica superioridad y arrogancia. -Nosotros estamos dispuestos. -Declaro y sus amigos asistieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los Slytherin estaban cansados de que los miraran sobre el hombro como si no valieran la pena, ellos no eran cobardes, el destino se había encargado de ponerlos de lado equivocado en la última guerra y esperaban poder cambiar la historia, reescribir sus vidas y demostrarle al mundo y a ellos mismos que valían tanto o más que cualquiera de los Gryffindor.

-Sobra decir que nosotros también. -Era Ginny quien exclamaba con resolución poniéndose de pie, mirando desafiante a los presentes que imitándola se levantaron aceptando el desafío.

-De acuerdo siendo así, preparasen para un viaje largo. Vayan a sus casas y traigan solo lo indispensable. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber nuestros planes así que piensen muy bien en las historias que van a contar para no levantar sospechas. Es momento que vayan a prepararse, tienen que regresar a media noche que es la hora en la que estarán aquí nuestros nuevos aliados, hasta entonces les contaremos el resto del plan.

Nadie puso objeción alguna, se apresuraron a seguir las indicaciones que les acababa de dar Granger, ahora sabían a lo que se enfrentaban aunque no supieran a ciencia cierta que buscarían en ese viaje que era muy probable que no tuviera retorno.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos cuando todos los demás fueron a prepararse. Ellos ya se encontraban listos desde antes de comenzar la reunión y ahora esperaban a que también llegaran de Nueva York el resto del equipo.

Por primera vez desde que tenían memoria el ambiente entre ambos no era denso y asfixiante, ni estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento y ante la menor provocación. Se podía decir que era la primera ocasión que se encontraban en paz, sin necesidad de enfrentarse en aquellas interminables discusiones y ataques verbales.

 _"…los enemigos se unirán para ser aliados, desconocidos serán conocidos, para salvar lo que aman deberán realizar una búsqueda donde perderán lo que no saben que tienen y ganaran lo que no saben que quieren..."_

Ambos pensaban en aquel parrado de la profecía que comenzaba a cumplirse, los dos sabían que en el camino todos perderían algo valioso, la pregunta importante era saber ¿Qué perdería cada uno?

 _"…un precio alto hay que pagar para poder llegar al final…"_

Trataban de no pensar demasiado en el desenlace de esa búsqueda, les mortificaba el solo hecho de pensar, quien de todos sus amigos y aliados no regresarían. Quizás solo ellos dos y Magnus conocían la totalidad de la profecía y por tanto uno de los tres debían pagar al final el precio para mantener el equilibrio.

 _"… vida por vida, muerte por muerte, sangre por sangre…"_

. . . . .

Los cazadores de sombras y sus amigos llegaron a Londres por medio de un portal que había preparado previamente Magnus. Por precaución realizaron varias escalas antes de llegar al punto de encuentro para evitar que los siguieran, no estaba de mas tomar medidas, a pesar que Jace lo tachara de paranoico.

Al final llegaron a un claro en medio de un bosque donde dos personas los esperaban envueltos en capas largas negras con capuchas que cubrían sus rostros.

-¡Bienvenidos! -Exclamo Granger acercándose hacia los recién llegados retirando la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

-Moría por conocerte en persona Hermione. -Sonrió acercándose para besar su mejilla a manera de saludo.

-Ya conoces a Draco Malfoy. -Comento sonrojada la castaña desviando la atención a su acompañante que también ya había retirado la capucha de su cabeza.

-Si es todo un bombón. -Dijo Magnus para el disgusto de Alec que se puso a un lado con aire protector, escaneando con la mirada al joven que tenía delante.

El brujo rodo los ojos con tedio por la actitud de su novio. -El es Alexander e Isabelle Lightwood. -señalo a dos jóvenes altos y delgados de impresionante físico y hermosos ojos azules. -Pero dejemos las formalidades de los apellidos a un lado, ellos son Clary, Jace, Jordan, Maya y Simon, ya sabes quiénes son y su naturaleza.

-Lamento conocerlos en estas circunstancias. -Se disculpo Hermione.

-Tenemos preparado un traslador. -Menciono Draco mostrando una sombrilla de color verde botella.

-¿Un trasla… que? -Pregunto de inmediato Jordan. -No imaginaba que llamaran de manera diferente a las sombrillas.

-En realidad funciona de la misma manera que sus portales, un traslador puede ser casi cualquier cosa, se realiza un hechizo sobre lo que se quiera usar, nosotros generalmente usamos cosas que puedan pasar desapercibidas para los muggles. -Explico con propiedad Hermione.

-¿Muggles?

-Bueno ustedes los conocen como Mundanos, son las personas normales.

-A la cuenta de 3 todos toquen la sombrilla, la sensación no es muy agradable pero es la manera más rápida de llegar a nuestro destino. Uno… dos… tres… -Conto y todos desaparecieron en cuanto tocaron el traslador.

Sintieron un fuerte tirón desde el fondo de sus entrañas como si fueran succionados por una fuerza desconocida, aparecieron en la parte trasera de una casa de campo de dos pisos.

Maya y Jordan tuvieron que sentarse un momento para recuperarse sobre el césped, se sentían un poco mareados.

-¿Están bien?

-Si claro. -dijeron al unisón un tanto avergonzados, se levantaron tratando de mantenerse erguidos.

-No se preocupen estarán bien en un momento. Síganme, no tardaran mucho nuestros compañeros.

Hermione y Draco los condujeron al interior del cuartel, lo que era mejor decir que era en apariencia una casa de campo convencional semi oculta por los árboles frondosos que la rodeaban, en el exterior tenía una apariencia un tanto abandonada como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había estado en aquel lugar, aunque por dentro la historia fuera completamente distinta.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos de nuevo, se hicieron las presentaciones necesarias. No se pudo evitar las miradas suspicaces y evaluativas que intercambiaban ambos grupos, lo que era normal considerando que eran muy diferentes entre si.

Los cazadores de sombras llevaban su traje de combate de un material especialmente resistente de color negro que se adhería a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel, había marcas negras tatuadas que quedaban a la vista sobre el largo de sus brazos, el cuello, la clavícula y cualquier pedacito de piel expuesta, eran runas para darles fuerza, rapidez, destreza o alguna cualidad que les ayudara a la hora del combate.

Maya, Jordan y Simon tenían una apariencia más normal con pantalones vaqueros desgarrados en algún punto y camisas completamente comunes y corrientes, haciendo a un lado que llevaban estampados de lo que debían ser grupos de rock o algo parecido. Magnus era historia aparte vestía un excéntrico traje de color azul eléctrico de diseñador con unos zapatos de piel también de marca, además de estar peinado con los cabellos en punta.

Los recién llegados esperaban encontrarse con la versión inglesa de Magnus, algo así como magos y brujas con gustos más bien excéntricos, en colores llamativos, peinados estrafalarios o modificaciones corporales visibles; cuernos, colas o quizás un ojo extra. Aunque Simon tenía una imagen distinta en su cabeza, algo más convencional, había esperado de Hermione llevara un sombrero negro, tuviera una verruga en la nariz, un gato negro y volara en escoba, quizás por eso parecía gratamente sorprendido de que parecieran todos ellos tan normales -al menos en apariencia.

Jace se había negado a tomar asiento, permanecía de pie con la espalda pegada en uno de los muros en una posición más que desenfadada aunque desconfiada. Las chicas tenían que admitir que era bastante atractivo, no era tan alto como Alec pero tenía una estatura ideal, su complexión era delgada pero se notaba la fibrosidad de su cuerpo, sus músculos bien marcados a través de la ajustada indumentaria de cazador de sombras, sus ojos dorados brillaban con cautela y curiosidad hacia los desconocidos, observándolos y tratando de adivinar si serian tan inofensivos como parecías. Tenía un cabello rubio dorado un poco rizado y desordenado que le daba un toque rebelde. Algo en su personalidad le sonaba familiar a Granger aunque aun no sabía por qué.

Hermione extendió sobre la mesa varios documentos entre ellos mapas del mundo, cartas astrales y mapas de algunas constelaciones, mientras comenzaba a desmenuzar parte de su plan.

Habían descubierto gracias a la colaboración de Magnus que el cazador de sombras del que se hablaba en la profecía era Jonathan el hermano de Clary. Hermione y Draco eran los únicos magos que conocían la historia y sabían del parentesco entre ellos y prefirieron no mencionarlo a los demás, ya no tenía caso incomodar o hacerla sentir más culpable repitiendo su trágica historia familiar.

Sabiendo a quien se enfrentaban ahora venia una parte complicada. Hermione comenzó a explicar lo que habían investigado hasta entonces.

 _La esencia de la vida se dividía siempre en dos fuerzas contradictorias, el bien no puede existir sin el mal, la muerte precede a la vida para continuar el ciclo sin fin de la existencia, esa es la garantía de mantener siempre el equilibrio._

 _Se cuenta que en el origen del mundo como lo conocemos se crearon dos puertas terrenales una abría los misterios de cielo y la otra desentrañaba los horrores del infierno. Cada cultura tiene su propia versión de este hecho; en Egipto veneraban a dos deidades que representaban el cielo y el infierno que estaban representadas sobre dos puertas diferenciadas solo por el sentido inverso de los grabados en runas, los antiguos mayas tenían sus propios dioses y construyeron para ellos enormes pirámides para honrarles y algunos símbolos son muy similares o iguales a los encontrados en otras partes del mundo, en épocas distintas, de alguna manera todas concuerdan en que realmente existen estos portales y que las llaves de estos fueron partidas en 12 piezas y se diseminaron por el mundo para evitar que cayeran en manos equivocadas. El número 12 no es tomado de manera arbitraria es representativo, es la división de los meses del año o la alineación de los planetas en los signos zodiacales._

 _La Profecía menciona que todo se volverá oscuridad 5 noches después de la alineación lunar en la constelación del Dragón, es la fecha límite. Lo que se traduce en que tenemos como fecha límite hasta el 27 de Junio para encontrar las piezas y formar la llave, porque para el día 28 todo estará perdido._

 _Siguiendo el principio de dualidad oscuridad/luz, las transcripciones de las runas contenidas en la profecía, las piezas de la llave están ocultas y estarán solo visibles unos pocos minutos durante el solsticio de verano que en el hemisferio Norte será el 21 de Junio a las 10:51 y en el Hemisferio Sur será el 23 de Junio a las 10:30._

 _Desciframos los lugares, seis en cada hemisferio, tenemos la suficiente información para llegar a ellos pero necesitaremos de todos sus talentos para acceder y salir con vida._

-No suena tan complicado. -Menciono con ímpetu Jace.

-Posiblemente no lo parezca pero los lugares donde tendremos que ir son peligroso, llenos de trampas mortales y protecciones mágicas y angélicas, en sitios tan remotos e inaccesibles que acceder a ellos será ya un enorme reto, además si todas nuestras traducciones son acertadas se tendrá que pagar un precio que desconocemos. -La voz de Hermione era tensa y áspera cuando se dirigía a un indiferente cazador de sombras que la evaluaba con fijeza.

-Además eso no es todo Jace en los mismos lugares están las 12 piezas para el portal demoniaco, no solo vamos a luchar contra el tiempo y los elementos, también contra demonios y todo aquel que se haya hecho aliado de Jonathan. -Magnus quería que les quedara muy claro a que se enfrentaba.

Clary y Jace se tensaron de solo escuchar el nombre de su enemigo y eso que aun no sabían que el no trabajaba solo.

-Por las razones que acabamos de explicar tendremos que dividirnos en 6 equipos, de tal manera que haya un cazador de sombras o un subterráneo en cada uno, ya que ustedes tienen la experiencia suficiente y los elementos para ayudarnos con los demonios y al mismo tiempo nosotros librar los obstáculos mágicos o combatir con rivales de diferente origen. -Aclaro la castaña.

-Cada equipo buscara 2 piezas, una en cada hemisferio, en el lugar y a la hora indicada. No hay margen de error posible. -Malfoy fue contundente.

Hasta ese momento todos fueron consientes de la dimensión de las cosas, sobre la gran responsabilidad que llevaban sobre sus hombros, no eran solo sus vidas las que están en riesgo, de ellos dependía salvar al mundo de la destrucción total y las posibilidades de lograrlo eran pocas.


	4. Los Equipos

El plan iba tomando forma conforme Hermione avanzaba en sus explicaciones. Fue tajante al advertirles que no se podría usar magia en un perímetro de al menos 50 kilómetros de donde se suponía estaban las piezas para no alertar a los enemigos en caso de que hubieran tomado previsiones o protecciones mágicas para detectarlos y detenerlos.

Usarían magia hasta llegar a los puntos marcados en los mapas y solo en caso de necesitarlo para hacerse de las piezas, por esa misma razón no podrían utilizar medios de transporte mágicos; ni trasladares, portales o apariciones. Así que todos viajarían los últimos 50 kilómetros por sus propios medios.

Cada equipo fue provisto con alimentos, mapas, botiquines de emergencia que incluía medicina convencional, material para curación y pociones curativas solo en caso de ser necesarias, además de instrucciones básicas dependiendo los lugares a los que se dirigían, todo en bolsos expandibles para su fácil transportación, además de equipo especial cortesía de Magnus; que eran básicamente indumentaria muy similar a la que utilizaban los cazadores de sombra por ser de materiales resistentes y especiales que les ayudarían en combates contra demonio, además de tener propiedades térmicas que les ayudaría a protegerse de las inclemencias del clima, pero también su aporte incluían una gran variedad de armas especiales para luchar contra demonios y subterráneos por su fuera necesario, no se podía descartar ningún tipo de enemigos.

Para comunicarse emplearían un sistema muy similar a los galeones encantados, pero esta vez eran pequeños medallones de oro con una runa de alianza grabada en la superficie y en el centro una piedra roja que brillaría y se ponía caliente en caso de encontrarse con demonios. Era más que seguro que los celulares y cualquier aparato electrónico no servirían, debido a que a los lugares a los que se dirigían tenían fuerzas magnéticas muy potentes que impedían su correcto funcionamiento.

-En el último trayecto a sus destinos tampoco podrán crear runas con sus estelas, cualquier tipo de runa tienen que colocarla antes de cruzar el limite. -Advirtió Magnus a los cazadores de sombra. -Por las mismas razones que los magos no podrán usar magia.

-Se dan cuenta que esto es suicida. -Dijo con sarcasmo Jace.

-No es momento para bromas. -Le reprendió su amigo con su seriedad característica.

-No es ninguna broma Alec, solo constato un hecho y sin ofender no entiendo como alguien como ustedes sin ningún entrenamiento en combate podrán ser de ayuda, estarán muertos antes de que todo empiece.

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta ya sabía a quién le recorvada ese tipo con aires de superioridad, miro de reojo a Draco que también parecía contrariado ante ese joven tan parecido a el.

-Jace no deberías subestimar sus capacidades. -Magnus se movía con la gracia de un gato y la sonrisa de un lobo sabiendo que si seguía por esos rumbos no terminaría bien. -Cualquiera de los aquí presentes podría patearte el trasero.

-Eso sería algo gracioso de ver. -Contesto indolente aun en la misma posición relajada con la espalda apoyada en la pared. -No creo que…

No termino de hablar cuando ya tenía la varita de Granger enterrada en la garganta, eso claro después de petrificarlo con un hechizo silencioso.

-¡Suéltalo! -Soltó contrariada Clary levantándose de su silla era mas que evidente que estaba dispuesta a defender a su novio aun cuando su gran bocata fuera lo que lo pusiera en aprietos.

Hermione se giro lo suficiente para mirar a Clary con una tranquilidad desafiante que puso los pelos de punta a varios de los presentes. Generalmente era una chica tranquila que no apoyaba para nada la violencia y ver la frialdad en sus ojos tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-No pensaba lastimarlo, solo quería complacerle. Jace ha dicho que sería algo gracioso de ver y trataba de averiguar qué tan cierto podía ser.

-¡Sera mejor que lo sueltes Granger! -Ordeno esta vez Isabelle.

La castaña sonrió sin humor, moviéndose lentamente despetrifico a Jace quien maldijo por lo bajo con el orgullo herido y sus ojos llameantes.

-Sera mejor que por tu propio bien mantengas la boca cerrada. -Simón hablo en un tono bastante alegre, le divertía ver por primera vez que alguien era capaz de poner en su lugar al odioso de Jace. Clary le lanzo una mirada ofendida, sabía que tenía razón pero no era momento para que pusiera las cosas más tensas con sus comentarios burlones.

-Quiero que tengan algo claro, nosotros no somos enemigos, nuestro enemigo esta allá afuera y va a aprovechar de cualquier oportunidad que tenga para destruirnos, si a estas alturas no son siquiera capaces de confiar en su nuevo equipo, estaremos perdidos. -Giro de nuevo para encararse con un irritado rubio de ojos dorados. -No somos guerreros como ustedes en combate, pero sí que fuimos entrenados asi que no subestimes nuestras capacidades, después de todo cuando nos marchemos de aquí estaremos confiando nuestras vidas a los demás.

Draco, Hermione y Magnus habían sido sumamente meticulosas para desarrollar el plan de acción, habían descifrado con mucho esfuerzo las pistas que se daban en la profecía hasta determinar todos los elementos, sin embargo, no había manera de saber lo que ocurriría al tomar las piezas que buscaban, desconocían que precio seria requerido por cada uno y eso era aterrador.

Los equipos fueron formados en base a sus cualidades aunque no todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Hermione no dejo lugar a replica, después de todo no había trabajado esas ultimas semanas sin descanso para que vinieran a cuestionar sus planes. Era suficiente lidiar con la sensación de incomodidad e inseguridad que le producía separarse de sus mejores amigos, como para soportar también el descontento de algunos.

Siendo sincera consigo misma le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de separarse de Harry y Ron, después de todo habían luchado juntos en una guerra que los había marcado para siempre. Verse obligada a tener como aliados a personas que no conocía en lo más mínimo le causaba escalofríos, pero tenía que aceptar que no había otra manera de hacer las cosas, muy a su pesar.

-Una última cosa.

-¿Aun hay más? -Ron pregunto con cansancio.

-Cierra el pico pelirrojo, si no quieres desatar la ira de tu amiga. -Soltó con sorna Jace haciendo que Granger rodara los ojos, pero ignorando a ambos continuo.

-Cuando tengan en poder la pieza deben de salir de inmediato y deben de protegerla a toda costa. El líder de cada equipo tiene en su poder tres brazalete que solo él puede romper, deberán estar los tres juntos para poderlos utilizar, son algo similar a los trasladores, al romper el primero los llevara a un punto seguro donde romperá el segundo después de verificar que nadie los siga, es una medida de precaución, cuando rompan el tercero aparecerán en el lugar de encuentro. Si todo sale bien en ese lugar llegaremos todos para entregar las piezas y prepararnos para ir por las siguientes piezas.

Algunas preguntas se hicieron al final de la explicación y fueron contestadas por Magnus y Draco, mientras Hermione tomaba un respiro. Sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido, estaban sumamente agotados por las interminables horas de discusión, pero al final habían estado de acuerdo.

-Es mejor que vallamos todos a descansar. -Exhausta se dejo caer en la silla. -Harry podrías mostrarle las habitaciones a nuestros invitados.

-Por favor síganme. -Les pidió y todos le siguieron al piso de arriba.

Aunque en apariencia la casa de campo fuera pequeña por dentro era mucho más grande. Ampliada por medio de magia constaba de 6 habitaciones dispuestas a lo largo de un pasillo con espacio suficiente para albergar hasta 4 personas en cada una de ellas, en la planta baja estaba un gran salón con una larga mesa dispuesta al centro con varias sillas alrededor y en un extremo una chimenea con un par de sillones frente a ella -Ese era el lugar donde habían estado reunidos-, también contaba con una cocina bien equipada, el comedor y un amplio estudio. La casa tenía además un ático que podía ser acondicionado para más visitantes y un amplio sótano que tenia la función de sala de entrenamiento.

Les habían ofrecido comida, pero todos habían perdido el apetito, solo querían dormir antes de prepararse para iniciar aquella travesía.

Hermione no podía dormir, estaba demasiado alterada para conseguirlo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que les esperaba. Por esa razón se había quedado en el salón sentada en un sillón de dos plazas contemplando como las llamas bailaban en la chimenea al menos eso parecía distraerla un poco.

El silencio fue roto por una voz conocida -¡Deberías ir a dormir! Te ves agotada.

-No puedo dormir. -Admitió girando un poco el rostro para ver a su amigo.

-Al menos deberías intentarlo. -Harry se había sentado a su lado con el rostro serio, bajo sus ojos se podían ver las oscuras ojeras que comenzaban a formarse.

-Deberías tomar tus propios consejos -Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. -También luces cansado. Me dijeron en el ministerio que llevabas fuera algunos días por algunas redadas.

-Supongo que ahora entiendo porque ha habido tantos reportes de alistamientos, desapariciones y ataques en varios puntos. Todo está pasando de nuevo.

-Me temas que así es -Suspiro-, ¿Pero estas bien?

-¡Estoy excelente! -Contesto guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Mentiroso! -Acuso dándole un pequeño golpecito en su brazo.

Ambos rieron ante la camaradería que siempre compartían. El pelinegro le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el, poniéndose nuevamente serio.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? -Suspiro con pesar.

Sabían que era necesario, pero ambos sentían un vacio en el estomago y una presión en el pecho que no les permitía respirar.

-Es la primera vez que no lucharemos juntos. - jugueteaba con algunos rizos de cabello castaño.

-Lo sé. -Admitió con tristeza y sus ojos miel se volvieron acuosos, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amigo.

Su mano subió un poco más para apartar un mechón del indomable cabello negro para descubrir la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Parece que pasaron siglos de cuando estábamos escondidos intentando destruir a Voldemort. -paso la punta de sus dedos sobre su marca.

-Y aquí estamos de nuevo. -Suspiro con pesadez, cerrando los ojos para no permitirles llenarse de lágrimas.

Se abrazaron buscando un poco de consuelo. Tenían un nuevo desafío y esta vez estaría cada uno por su cuenta y esa sensación era tan abrumadora que se sentían perdidos y a la deriva en un inmenso mar desconocido.

De repente fueron interrumpidos por la sarcástica voz de alguien. -¡Que conmovedor! Solo les falta la comadreja y el cuadro estará completo.

Hermione y Harry rodaron los ojos. -Pensé que ya habías madurado Malfoy.

-Hay costumbres demasiado arraigadas y divertidas para olvidarlas. Draco sintió que sus entrañas se contraían cuando los encontró abrazados.

-No tengo humor para tus bromas Malfoy, estoy demasiado cansada en este momento para contestar a tus diarreas verbales. -La contestación de la castaña le hizo sonreír al pelinegro. -A decir verdad prefiero intentar dormir antes que empezar a discutir o ser réferi en sus pelitos, así que solo procuren dejar todo en orden cuando terminen con sus juegos. -diciendo eso se levanto con calma despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de Harry y paso por un lado del rubio.

-Que descanses. -Dijo el rubio muy bajo para que solo ella escuchara.

-Igualmente Malfoy.

Cuando Granger desapareció por la puerta el primero en hablar fue Potter. -¡Que conmovedor! -Ataco con las mismas palabras que antes había empleado su antiguo enemigo.

-Se puede saber a qué te refieres Potter.

-A que mueres por ella. -Una sonrisa burlona se pronuncio en sus labios cuando vio como palidecía ante sus acusaciones.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Solo digo la verdad.

-No sé qué has tomado para decir tales barbaridades.

-Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras Malfoy, pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad. Aunque debo admitir que cuando descubrí tu secreto no podía creerlo.

El rubio no contesto, ya no servía de nada negarlo cuando Potter parecía tan seguro de haber descubierto su secreto, aunque tampoco esta dispuesto a admitir las acusaciones.

-No creo que eso te importe, a menos que siempre haya tenido razón y estés enamorado de mí. -Contesto con sarcasmo y su característica sonrisa ladeada.

-Con tus estúpidos sarcasmos solo confirmas que tengo razón. Aunque tampoco es necesario comprobarlo, me di cuenta que te gustaba desde que estábamos en el colegio ¿Por qué otro motivo le prestarías tanta atención?

-¡No se a que te refieres! -Camino hasta recargar su brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

-Es simple Malfoy, Hermione no era la única hija de muggles en Hogwarts, sin embargo, siempre fue a la única que molestabas, la seguías siempre acechándola para molestarla, gravitabas a su alrededor de tal manera que siempre encontrabas el momento y el lugar justo para acorralarla. Al principio creí que tu odio era genuino que de alguna manera estabas obsesionado con ella, pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, todo estuvo tan claro de repente.

Malfoy mantenía la máscara que ocultaba sus emociones, pero la tención de sus hombros y la manera en que apretaba los puños lo delataban. Tenía la vista fija en las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea y que iluminaban su rostro pálido de una manera sombría.

-El día en que nos capturaron los carroñeros y nos llevaron a tu mansión en espera del innombrable fue cuando todo quedo claro. Pudiste delatarnos y no lo hiciste, al principio no entendí porque dijiste que no estabas seguro de que fuera yo, cuando me reconociste al instante, pero cuanto te vi mirarla comprendí todo.

-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices. -Lo encaro furioso, con los puños apretados, como si sus palabras lo estuvieran golpeando. Pero a pesar de lo amenazante de su postura, siguió hablando.

-Tenías miedo Malfoy, miedo de perderla. Vi el sufrimiento en tus ojos, tu desesperación cuando la separaron de nosotros para interrogarla. Ahí entendí todo, tu preocupación era la misma que nosotros estábamos experimentando. Ahora estoy seguro que incluso no pusiste ninguna resistencia para que me hiciera con tu varita con tal de que Hermione estuviera a salvo lejos de las garras de tu desquiciada tía que la había torturado.

El rubio temblaba ante el recuerdo, aun podía escuchar sus gritos taladrándole los tímpanos y helando su sangre. Paralizado por el miedo había tenido que soportar ver como Bellatrix la marcaba.

Si no hubiera estado en riesgo la vida de sus padres hubiera mandado todo al diablo para salvarla. No se perdonaba a si mismo haber sido tan cobarde por no hacer nada.

A Draco le importaba una mierda la guerra, en ese momento lo supo, porque el mismo confirmo sus verdaderos sentimientos, mismos que había mantenido sepultados en lo más hondo de su ser pues sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza.

-No necesitas confirmarme nada Malfoy. Ahora mismo puedo leerte como si fueras transparente.

-¿Ella lo sabe? -Pregunto rendido, girándose un poco hacia la chimenea para evitar que viera su rostro.

-No sería yo quien te facilitaría las cosas.

-¿Facilitarme las cosas? No digas sandeces nunca hubo ni habrá ninguna posibilidad, así que no puedes facilitarme nada.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor no seré yo quien diga lo contrario, pero si te digo esto no es con afán de burlarme de ti, por lo contrario si ahora me atrevo a decir lo que se a estas alturas es por una buena razón.

-¿Y cuál es esa?

-Pedirte que la cuides incluso de ella misma, Hermione es temeraria cuando se trata de proteger lo que ama, se que todos estamos arriesgando la vida en esto, pero la conozco también que se que siempre será la primera en ponerse por delante del peligro por salvar a los demás.

El silencio se prolongo unos minutos.

Harry le estaba encomendando a su más férreo enemigo del pasado que cuidara a su mejor amiga. Quizás si no conociera los sentimientos de Malfoy lo más probable es que hubiera encomendado su protección a Jace, el otro miembro del equipo de Hermione, pero conociendo los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, sabía que nadie podría cuidarla mejor que alguien que la ama.

-Voy a cuidar de Granger, no porque tú me lo pidas… -Draco no término la frase, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Sino porque la amas… -Termino de decir el pelinegro con una sonrisa un tanto amarga, no era fácil admitir que Draco Malfoy tuviera sentimientos, mucho menos dirigidos a la mujer que considera su hermana.

-Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, nadie más puede enterarse.

-Sera como quieras, aunque me parece bastante cobarde de tu parte.

-Ese no es tu problema Potter.

-Tiene razón, no es mi problema.

Malfoy fue el primero en salir del salón. Le molestaba profundamente haber sido descubierto por el estúpido de Potter, pero ya nada podía hacer para cambiar las cosas, para ser sinceros él mismo nunca hubiera esperado enamorarse de alguien como Granger.


	5. Entrenamiento

Pasaron algunos días entrenando en el sótano de la casa, planeando estrategias de combate y conociendo las tácticas de cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Era primordial que pudieran acoplarse de manera perfecta para tener más posibilidades de salir vivos de aquel infierno que iban a enfrentar.

Magnus les mostro los signos que debían buscar cuando llegaran al corazón de los santuarios en los que estaban ocultas las piezas. Se trataban de runas muy antiguas, quizás creadas desde tiempos tan antiguos como el mundo mismo y tan poderoso que ningún ojo humano las conocía. Si el gran mago Magnus Bane había tenido acceso a ellas era por sus muchas conexiones, su trato con seres inmortales a lo largo de su existencia le habían provisto de información sumamente valiosa.

Los hijos de Merlín, como el brujo solía llamarlos habían aportado a su causa una gran información sobre elementos mágicos, leyendas que eran interpretaciones de viejas escrituras de los angeles. Encontraron libros antiquísimos de adivinos que detallaban en varias épocas eventos que desencadenarían lo que ellos llamaban el fin del mundo. La última guerra en el mundo mágico estaba descrita en la profecía que marco la vida de Potter y a su vez marcaba el umbral del cambio dentro de un plan mayor que ya los estaba alcanzando.

El brujo se sorprendió de la capacidad deductiva e inteligencia de Granger, a pesar de ser solo una mortal con magia poseía ciertas cualidades que no había encontrado en su larga existencia y eso debería ser algo bueno, sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza un mal presentimiento respecto a ella. No es que desconfiara de Hermione por el contrario le parecía una persona confiable, pero sus preocupaciones eran otras aunque quizás se sentía de esa manera porque le tenía aprecio y era más que probable que si las cosas no funcionaban no volverían a verse.

*o*O*o*

Jonathan Morgenstern parece casi aburrido con su cabello rubio casi blanco y ondulado cayendo por su frente de manera despreocupada, su piel luce pálida en contraste con el negro de su vestimenta, sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos parecen dos pozos sin fondo.

Esta sentado en un imponente trono al frente de una magnifica habitación propia de la realeza, a sus costados están dos hombres que alguna vez habían sido cazadores de sombras, de pie flanqueándolo, son su guardia personal aunque en realidad no los necesita, le gusta sentirse poderoso ante la vista de aquellos que considera poco menos que súbditos.

Los pasos resuenan en el piso de piedra cuando un grupo de varios hombres entran con pasos firmes, sus rostros ocultos tras mascaras plateadas. Las viejas usanzas de mortifagos se hacen presentes en sus vestiduras negras y su apariencia lúgubre cuando se presentan ante su nuevo líder.

Se inclinan con respeto ante Jonathan.

-Sean bienvenidos. -Dice a manera de saludo sin levantarse de su asiento. -¿Qué nuevas noticias me traen? -Pregunta casi con aburrimiento en su voz.

-Aparentemente todo está tranquilo, sin embargo, curiosamente se han ausentado de sus trabajos en el ministerio varios importantes magos lo que nos hace sospechar que no es una casualidad. -Quien habla primero parece ser el líder de ese grupo de espías.

-¿Quiénes son? -Cuestión mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña daga de plata entre sus dedos.

-Harry Potter y Ron Weasley ambos aurores, las últimas semanas han estado sobre nuestros pasos en los ataques donde obtuvimos los libros que usted necesitaba.

-¡Oh Claro! Ya los recuerdo, son sus héroes mágicos. -Dice malicioso. -"El Elegido" -Sonríe con desdén.

-Se dice que fueron convocados para una misión de reconocimiento pero nadie conoce su destino o la duración de su encomienda.

-¿Alguien más?

-Hermione Granger pidió licencia al parecer su madre se encuentra gravemente enferma, tratamos de confirmar la información pero no hubo manera de localizar a su familia parece que la tierra se los trago.

-Supongo que la nostalgia les hizo volver a unirse al trió de oro. -Los dedos de Jonathan se movían sobre el filo de la daga.

-Por esa misma razón hemos estado sobre los paso de sus allegados y descubrimos que dos más de los que alguna vez lucharon con ellos en la guerra por una razón u otra estarán ausentes de sus respectivos trabajos.

-Nombres, quiero los nombres. -Siseo sin paciencia para que fuera al grano.

-Neville Longbotton y Ginebra Weasley.

-¿Son todos?

-Hasta el momento son los únicos que hemos detectado.

Una voz femenina se alzo con seguridad. -Hay cuatro magos más que están desaparecidos.

El líder se giro furioso ante su insubordinada que se atrevía a contradecirlo. Su intención era silenciarla cuando se paro frente a ella pero no logro su cometido pues parecía que habia despertado la curiosidad de su líder.

-Habla. -Le insto Jonathan fijando sus ojos negros en la mujer que aun llevaba sobre el rostro la masca de plata.

Antes de hablar descubrió su rostro, desafiante dio un paso al frente golpeando en el proceso el hombro de Erick, su jefe de escuadrón.

-Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Mafloy y Pansy Parkinson están también ausentes por causas que no se han podido confirmar.

-Ninguno de ellos pertenecía al grupo de Potter, de hecho eran enemigos ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo son? -Le interrumpió de manera abrupta Erick, descubriendo también su rostro que se mostraba rojo de ira.

-Son tiempos difíciles y son inteligentes, si yo fuera ellos incluso me aliaria con mis enemigos para hacer un frente común.

-Esas solo son conjeturas.

-Pero muy buenas. -Admitió Jonathan cortando la discusión.

Es mejor tomar en consideración cualquier variable que pudiera afectar sus planes y no era una buena señal que tales personajes se entrometieran en sus asuntos, cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo.

No era bueno subestimar a sus adversarios aunque estos no tuvieran la menor idea de lo que estaba por golpearlos.

Lo que no sabía Jonathan era que por ahora ellos se mantenía un paso por delante al haber descubierto por su propia cuenta sus planes, aunque eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento y eso no les garantizaba ganar al final.

*o*O*o*

Clary era la líder su poder para crear runas nuevas ya no era su única habilidad, había aprendido mucho de combate desde que se enterara de que era una cazadora de sombras; hacia equipo con Ron y Jordán. El pelirrojo se había sentido atraído por Clary, pero no tardo mucho en aprender a mantener su distancia sino quería que Jace le rompiera el cuello, haciendo un lado sus hormonas y gracias al entrenamiento como Auror era más diestro con los hechizos. El carácter jovial del hombre lobo, lo hacía fácil de tratar, además de que la fuerza y la velocidad debido a su licantropía eran una poderosa herramienta a la hora del combate.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y concéntrense. -Les urgió la pelirroja.

-Clary creo que ya se te subió eso de ser líder de quipo. -Se burlo Jordan haciendo reír a Ron. Ambos tuvieron que correr para librarse de la furia de la chica que le lanzo todo cuanto tuvo a mano.

Luna era desconcertante para Theo quien no podía entender que estaba haciendo alguien como ella en aquel sitio, le bastaba mirarla para darse cuenta de su fragilidad, tenía la apariencia de una niña, su cuerpo esbelto, sus enormes ojos azules, su largo cabello rubio le daban un aire infantil y no solo eso, siempre parecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor como si su mente estuviera en otra parte y cuando hablaba con Maya era difícil seguir el hilo de su conversación, pero a pesar de todo cuando llegaba el momento de practicar los hechizos y maldiciones lo hacía muy bien aunque pareciera que fuera una casualidad que lograra moverse en el último momento o que conjurara un hechizo que contrarrestara sus ataques con tal simpleza que parecía absurdo.

-Hacen buena pareja. -Soltó de repente la rubia fijando sus ojos azules en los de Maya.

-¿Quien? -Pregunto desconcertada parpadeando varias veces.

-Tu y Jordan. -Suspiro- Parece un buen chico y no deja de mirarte, deben de tener una historia interesante, ambos tienen Naggles sobre su cabeza por eso están confundidos.

-¿Naggles?

-Mejor no preguntes. -Susurro en su oído Theo que ya había escuchado varias veces aquella historia de seres que estaba seguro que no existían en realidad.

Neville se sentía bastante cohibido con los miembros de su equipo no era fácil lidiar con Magnus y su novio que cada tanto tiempo tenia arranques de celos tan intensos que tenía que alejarse lo suficiente para darle espacio para que se calmara. Aunque también debía de reconocer que ver a Alec entrenar era algo hipnótico, la agilidad con la que se movía, la fuerza que empleaba en sus ataques era digno de admiración.

-No te habían dicho que tienes unos ojos fascinantes. -Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa Magnus, logrando que Alec lanzara un golpe con demasiada fuerza a su contrincante.

-Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdanos a practicar. -Soltó ofendido Alec dándole solo un momento al mago para que recuperara el aliento.

Zabinni, Ginny e Isabelle, la química de los tres era innegable, el carácter jocoso del moreno era explosivo y exasperante en muchos sentidos pero congeniaba con la vitalidad de la menor de los Weasley y con la extrovertida personalidad de la cazadora de sombra. Aunque había que admitir que las chicas tenían una cierta tendencia a la competencia y eso las tenía todo el tiempo luchando por ser la mejor, al final resultaba algo bueno al menos mientras las cosas no se salieran de control.

-Es divertido verlas. -Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios solo le faltaba una bolsa de palomitas para ver como esas dos amazonas se enfrentaban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Hubiera sido mejor que se mantuviera callado, supo que se había equivocada cuando ambas pararon en seco su combate para irse contra el, ambas con sendas sonrisas diabólicas que le hicieron tragar saliva al moreno y correr para salvaguardar su integridad.

Harry tenía ciertas reservas con Pansy, tratara de no exteriorizarlo pero le resultaba imposible olvidar como había sido precisamente ella quien había alzado la voz para que lo entregaran al innombrable en plena guerra. Tratar con Simón resultaba mucho más sencillo su condición de vampiro no le preocupaba porque como siempre Hermione había tomado precauciones y le había dado una dotación completa de sangre mezclada con una poción especial que multiplicaba los glóbulos rojos haciendo que cada dosis lo mantuviera satisfecho por un día completo.

-Suéltalo de una buena vez Potter. -Bufo con cansancio la morena.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Que me digas de una buena vez que no me perdonas por haber pedido que te entregaran para salvar el cuello. -Harry se sintió incomodo.

-Eso ya quedo atrás.

-No, no ha quedado atrás, noto como me miras con desconfianza aunque no lo digas. En verdad siento mucho haberme equivocado de esa manera, pero ya no soy la misma persona. -Se disculpó sinceramente, Harry se dio cuenta de que hablaba con la verdad y eso le produjo cierto alivio.

-Sigamos entrenando Pansy, por mi parte ya estamos en paz. -La pelinegra sonrió.

Entre Jace y Draco todo era una lucha de poder, sus respectivos egos chocaban cada dos por tres, poniendo de los nervios a Hermione que más de una vez había tenido que hacer el papel de réferi para que ese par no se mataran en sus supuestos entrenamientos.

-¡Levicorpus! -Conjuro.

Draco y Jace terminaron suspendidos en el aire con los pies hacia arriba.

-¡bájanos! -Ordenaron al unisón.

-No hasta que aprendan a comportarse, esto no es una competencia.

-Lo siento Jace creo que pasaran una buena temporada allá arriba. -Dijo con sorna Simon.

-¡Simón! -Le reprendió Clary.

-Lo siento pero tienes que admitir que juntos estos dos son un dolor de cabeza. -La pelirroja tuvo que darle la razón aunque no en voz alta pues Jace le miraba con resentimiento en aquella posición ridícula.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado que ese tal Draco y su Jace fueran tan parecidos. Los primeros días Clary observo con curiosidad a Malfoy, habia cierto encanto en su personalidad al igual que en Jace, ambos parecían los chicos malos de la película que hacia suspirar a cuanto chica tenían por delante, incluso se atrevía a decir que tenían personalidades muy similares en muchos sentidos eran arrogantes, impertinentes y orgullosos, se movían por la vida con una gracia y una seguridad envidiable, tenían una manera de hablar sarcástica y desenfadada, eran mordaces en sus comentarios, vanidosos y altamente irritantes cuando se lo proponía.

Fueron unos días ajetreados, llenos de altibajos y roces entre algunos de los miembros, lo que era más que normal considerando que aunque habían coexistido siempre en un mundo lleno de misterios y eventos sobrenaturales, del cual los muggles o mundanos no conocían, tenían diferentes maneras de hacer las cosas.

Cuando llego el día y antes de tomar sus trasladores que los llevarían al punto más cercano del los límites establecidos se despidieron, diciéndole adiós a sus nuevos aliados y a sus amigos de toda una vida.

No era una despedida fácil, estaba cargada de inseguridad e incertidumbre. Empapada de un miedo silencioso que les removía las entrañas porque no sabían si volverían a verse de nuevo.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se abrazaron tratando de deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que les impedía hablar. Luna, Ginny y Neville se unieron al abrazo grupal.

-¡Suerte chicos¡ -Granger trato de modular su voz.

A unos metros de donde se encontraban Nott, Zabini, Parkinson y Malfoy se despidieron de manera formal. Los intercambios emocionales no eran lo suyo, aunque en el fondo esperaban volverse a ver pronto.

-¿Estarás bien? -Pregunto con voz temblorosa Ron a Hermione.

La castaña no tenía respuesta para una pregunta como esa, así que se limito a besar sus mejillas antes de unirse a Draco y Jace. -Nos veremos pronto. -Dijo intentando sonreír a todos sus amigos, un segundo antes de desaparecer.

Los hermanos Alec e Isabelle se dieron un corto abrazo e intercambiaron una última mirada, no era necesario hablar, no eran personas de muchas palabras, sabían lo importante, se querían, así que no necesitaban verbalizarlo.

Jace antes de partir se había acercado a sus amigos, beso de manera breve pero emotiva los labios de Clary y le dio un par de palmadas fraternales a Alec. Isabelle se le colgó al cuello y le hizo prometer que se cuidaría. Del resto del grupo; Maya, Jordan, Simon y Magnus se despidió levantando la mano y guiñándoles un ojo, sin perder esa sonrisa petulante que siempre solía mostrarles.

Tenían 48 horas aproximadamente para lograr su objetivo, era el principio del fin.

*o*O*o*

Observaba con fijeza la Copa Mortal que descansaba en su mano derecha, por medio de ella había convertido a varios Cazadores de Sombra en sus lacayos, haciéndolos beber de su propia sangre demoniaca para proveerles de un gran poder y en el proceso cambiando su origen angelical por uno demoniaco.

Aunque en un principio había considerado que era suficiente para cumplir sus planes de destruir al mundo abriendo las puertas de otras dimensiones para que los demonios entraran, se había visto en la necesidad de hacer algo más contundente después de que Clarissa, su hermana nuevamente frustrara sus planes.

Ya no podía utilizar a Jace a su conveniencia y aun cuando tenía el poder de la copa no era suficiente, sin embargo, a pesar de todo había encontrado la manera de llevar a cabo sus planes de manera definitiva.

Cuando aún era un niño, Valentine, su padre le había contado todo tipo de historias acerca del inicio de los tiempos, leyendas sobre luchas implacables entre el bien y el mal, sobre la egoísta humanidad que enferma de poder siempre habían destruido todo en aras de su codicia.

Fue en aquel entonces que le hablo de una en particular que había despertado su curiosidad, una historia que involucraba dos puertas que habían sido selladas y ocultas para que nadie tuviera acceso a ellas. Ambas puertas garantizaban el equilibrio era el acceso al cielo y el infierno, solo podrían ser abiertas por los ángeles o aquel mortal que se atreviera a buscar y encontrar las llaves.

Había muchas interpretaciones de aquella historia, pasajes bíblicos que describían a aquellas puertas como el principio del fin de los tiempos, la destrucción del mundo o el juicio final. Al principio no había prestado más atención de la que prestaba a las muchas materias que Valentín le exigía estudiar, sin embargo, había algo en aquellas historia y en la fascinación con las que su padre las contaba que le hacía creer que algo de cierto había en ellas y no se equivocaba.

Lilith, el demonio mayor que le había dado su sangre cuando era un bebé, que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora y que de alguna manera se consideraba su madre, se lo había confirmado en el último momento antes de desaparecer para recuperarse por la intervención de los cazadores de sombras que habían intentado destruirla.

Los últimos años se había dedicado a investigar para clarificar la leyenda y encontrar los puntos donde estaban escondidos los fragmentos de la llave que le daría acceso a la puerta del infierno para liberar por fin a los demonios y cobrar venganza contra sus enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo mientras poco a poco iba encontrando piezas de ese rompecabezas, formo su ejército compuesto no solo de cazadores de sombras que habían dejado de serlo cuando tomaron de la copa mortal, sino también de subterráneos, demonios y magos del viejo continente que en aquel entonces estaban siendo cazados y capturados por su intervención en la última guerra mágica y que había rescatado solo para utilizarlos en sus planes de conquista.

Con lo que no contaba Jonathan era que un Ángel de bajo estatus había intervenido para ayudar a la raza humana y pudieran tener al menos una leve esperanza de sobrevivir.

Era impropio de la raza angelical inmiscuirse en insignificantes problemas mundanos, sin embargo, había considerado que el equilibrio se había roto en el momento en que Lilith el demonio mayor había revelado información para la destrucción del mundo, era entonces justo darle esa misma información a la persona indicada en compensación. Lo que pasara después estaba completamente en sus manos.

No había sido una casualidad que aquella profecía hubiera caído en manos de Draco, la pequeña esfera había sido creada por el mismo Ángel y había rodado sin razón aparente por el piso del departamento de misterios hasta llegar a su destino.

Ahora el equilibrio se había restablecido y el peso de aquella información caía sobre los hombros de un grupo de personas que intentaría luchar por salvar al mundo.


	6. Nieve y Fuego

_Isabelle, Ginny & Blaice _

_"Área Nevada" - Fairbanks, Alaska_

Le dolía como el infierno, tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo de varios centímetros y la sangre no dejaba de fluir. No podía usar magia y si no paraba el sangrado estaría muerto en pocas horas.

El intenso frio no ayudaba en nada, sus extremidades se sentían adormecidas y cada vez le costaba más trabajo enfocar la mirada y respirar. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que si moría en aquella tumba de hielo y nieve lo haría con dignidad pues al menos estaba vez había sido su decisión elegir en que bando estar.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios. -Bonita forma de morir. -dijo en voz alta. No había pena o arrepentimiento en su voz, solo un hecho solido de que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida si no encontraba donde demonios había terminado su jodida varita.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo había sido grandioso ver a la pequeña comadreja pelear con el ímpetu de una amazona, con el cabello ondeando como una marea roja y sus manos blancas blandiendo una espada con signos angélicos brillantes en la hoja. Era rápida en sus movimientos y feroz en sus ataques.

Quizá no tenía la preparación de Isabelle que desde pequeña había sido entrenada para el uso de diversas armas, pero sin duda era letal y su esfuerzo merecía respeto, aun tenía su varita sujeta al muslo en una pequeña funda de cuero, trataban de no utilizar magia hasta que fuera completamente necesario.

. . .

Cuando arribaron en aquella ladera nevada, le pareció un paisaje increíble con la nieve cayendo por todos lados y el blanco inmaculado de toda superficie a la vista era algo que robaba el aliento, pero a los pocos minutos toda belleza se esfumo cuando el aire gélido rozo sus mejillas y traspaso su grueso abrigo para hacerlo tiritar.

Se pusieron en marcha como estaba previsto, caminaron algunos minutos y llegaron a un pueblo conformado por algunas chozas.

-Voy a encargarme del transporte. -Isabelle tomo la iniciativa y en cuestión de minutos ya contaban con una manada de perros y dos trineos. -Tendremos que dividirnos pues es todo lo que pude conseguir.

-Supongo que siendo el más pesado Zabini en uno y nosotras en otro.

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo? -Pregunto ofendido

-Lamento haber herido tu sensibilidad. -Se burlo Isabelle haciendo reír a Ginny en el proceso por la cara de indignación del moreno.

Su travesía inicio sin contratiempos, al menos así fue dos terceras partes del camino iban con tiempo sobrado, sin embargo, una fuerte ventisca sobrenatural los golpeo con tal fuerza que tuvieron que detenerse y buscar refugio. Cuando el viento ceso habían perdido la mitad de los perros y el equipo.

-Sera mejor soltar a los perros y dejar que se vayan, no son de ayuda si no tenemos los trineos, tendremos que caminar lo que falta de camino.

Tomando solo lo indispensable siguieron con su camino. Avanzaron algunos kilómetros cuando ya anochecía y decidieron descansar unas horas antes de seguir, después de todo iba con buen tiempo.

Zabini estaba en la primera guardia cuando los atacaron, apenas tuvo tiempo de alertar a Ginny e Isabelle de que un grupo de aproximadamente 5 hombres se les acercaban. Se cernieron sobre ellos como una sombra, fue Isabelle quien se dio cuenta que entre sus atacantes había un demonio y que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy pocas.

Los hombres alguna vez habían sido cazadores de sombras, antes de que Jonathan los corrompiera con sus deseos de poder y les infectara con su sangre dotándolos de una fuerza sobrenatural más propia de los demonios. La lucha era desigual y estaban perdidos acorralados contra las faldas de una de las montañas.

-Pues creo que dadas la circunstancias solo tenemos una opción. -Ginny tenía la respiración agitada y las palabras salieron atropelladas.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Una bombarda Zabini, una gran explosión para desplomar ese peñasco. -Le dijo señalando arriba de sus atacantes un gran montículo de hielo y nieve.

-¡Podríamos quedar sepultados también nosotros!

-Si no hacemos nada, igual moriremos. Al menos hay que intentarlo. -Isabelle apretó los dientes antes de lanzar un cuchillo serafín en contra de una masa negra que se aproximaba a ellos, haciéndola retroceder cuando este se clavo en lo que parecía ser su cabeza.

Zabini y Ginny pronunciaron el hechizo logrando que la explosión hiciera que toda la nieve acumulada cayera en contra de sus atacantes, pero buena parte también en ellos mismos. Durante la explosión se había separado, el moreno había logrado arrastrarse de la nieve pero no veía por ningún lado a sus compañeras.

La herida del brazo se la había hecho uno de sus atacantes con una daga cuando intentaba cortarle el cuello. Todo comenzó a estar nublado a su alrededor, estaba por perder el conocimiento cuando vio surgir de la blancura de la nieve una llama roja.

-¡Estoy delirando! -Pensó con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y zambullirse en la oscuridad.

*o*O*o*

 _Hermione, Jace & Draco_

 _"La Puerta del Infierno" - Desierto de KaraKum, Asia Central_

El pozo de Darvaza es mejor conocido como la puerta del infierno. En 1971 un grupo de geólogos sovieticos vieron como su campamento con todo su equipo eran engullidos por un gran agujero que se formo en el suelo. Quedo a la vista una gran caverna tan profunda que les dio miedo adentrarse por los gases que manaban de ahí, por lo que pensaron en encenderle fuego para que los gases se consumieran y pudieran adentrarse a explorar, no contaban con que los gases seguirían fluyendo y ardiendo por décadas completas.

Por las noches aquel lugar tenía una vista sobrecogedora, el enorme agujero de 60 metros de diámetro y 20 de profundidad, parece iluminado por las llamas del infierno de ahí el nombre con el que se conoce. Para llegar a ahí tenían que cruzar por el desierto de Karakum, por lo que era una travesía bastante difícil, el calor abrazador era sofocante.

A pesar de las condiciones del desierto Jace, Draco y Hermione llegaron a la boca del pozo, a partir de ese momento el problema sería como le harían para introducirse a las entrañas de la caverna sin rostizarse en el proceso.

Granger tenía un plan. Conociendo las condiciones a las que se enfrentaría la única manera de apagar aquel infierno era absorbiendo todo el oxigeno alrededor pasa sofocar las llamas, por ese motivo había investigado en decenas de libros de hechizos, por un lado necesitaba formar una burbuja lo suficientemente grande para cubrir la boca del pozo y después un hechizo para absorber del ambiente todo el oxigeno hasta que se extinguieran las llamas.

No sonaba difícil pero requería de mucho fuerza mantener la burbuja y al mismo tiempo realizar el segundo hechizo por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de Draco para lograrlo. El problema principal radicaba en que debían realizarlo con la rapidez suficiente para sofocar el fuego y entrar a toda prisa para localizar la pieza y salir lo antes posible antes de que llegaran sus enemigos alertados por el uso de la magia.

Jace tendria que cubrir sus espaldas apenas iniciaran con sus hechizos pues llevaría algunos minutos sofocar por completo aquel infernal lugar después de más de 4 décadas.

-¡Listos! -Aviso la castaña acomodándose en uno de los extremos del pozo con Draco a un lado y Jace a pocos pasos de ellos, alerta para enfrentar lo que se les viniera encima apenas iniciara.

-A la cuenta de tres Granger. Uno… dos… tres…

Hermione elevo su varita y una luz azul se cernió sobre el boquete formando un manto transparente y flexible que se estiro hasta cubrir totalmente los 60 metros de diámetro del pozo.

-¡Ahora! -Grito.

Draco introdujo su varita por la película transparente que formaba la burbuja, conjurando a su vez un hechizo que salió despedido como una luz blanca y formo un pequeño remolino que fue absorbiendo todo el oxigeno haciendo que el fuego comenzara a disminuir hasta que se sofoco por completo.

Jace estaba alerta, preparado para detectar cualquier intruso que se le acercara, pero todo seguía en calma.

Era de madrugada cuando sofocaron por completo el fuego dentro del pozo, aun la luz solar no llegaba a iluminar lo suficiente por lo que la oscuridad cubrió todo de repente y el silencio denso solo dejaba escuchar sus propias respiraciones agitadas. Fue un gran esfuerzo mantener los hechizos lo suficiente, pero se encontraban bien y alerta para cualquier cambio.

De su pequeño bolso Hermione saco tres frascos de color rojo intenso. -¡Tómenlo!

-Se puede saber ¿Qué es? -Pregunto Jace girando el frasco entre sus dedos con desconfianza.

-Es una poción de fuego. Aunque el fuego esta sofocado dentro de la caverna la temperatura será sumamente elevada después de más de 40 años de estar ardiendo tocar las paredes o las piedras nos quemarían por el calor concentrado.

Hermione y Draco se las bebieron de un solo trago sin evitar hacer muecas de disgusto, la poción era muy amarga para su gusto. Jace siguió su ejemplo de mala gana.

-Esto es repugnante. -comento asqueado.

-Colóquense las mascarillas, el aire debe ser muy toxico dentro además de los gases que siguen manando del interior de la caverna podrían matarnos en minutos.

Los efectos del bebedizo que tomaron les pusieron la piel de un color rojo intenso y pudieron tocar sin ningún problema las paredes de roca sin quemarse en el proceso, bajaron lentamente por la boca del pozo hasta llegar a una entrada mas pequeña de daba con un túnel subterráneo.

-Lumus. -Conjuraron para iluminar el lugar que estaba tan oscuro que no podían ver nada.

Se adentraron poco a poco a la caverna formada de roca solida, en apariencia luciría como un lugar cualquiera pero el calor era sofocante, casi insoportable, estaban seguros que de no haber tomado sus precauciones al tomar la poción de fuego a estas alturas estarían muertos, con los pulmones y el cuerpo quemados por el aire caliente y los gases.

Siguieron avanzando con cuidado, iluminando sus pasos con la luz que emitía sus varitas y la estela de Jace. El túnel de la caverna se hizo más angosto conforme se adentraban mas hasta que las paredes dejaron de ser de piedra y la luz se proyecto en los muros de oro macizo.

Los tres detuvieron sus pasos para admirar el lugar. Intrincados grabados y dibujos estaban diseñados desde el piso hasta el techo; runas brillantes se extendían por todos lados y parecían que vibraban como si tuvieran viva propia y no estuvieran tallados sobre oro. Al fondo hermosos ángeles se alzaban a los costados de una puerta sin Aldana, sus rostros divinos eran tan reales que tuvieron la sensación absoluta de que eran observados, su belleza era exquisita pero eran tan imponentes que provocaban cierto temor al verlos.

-¡Esto es increíble! -Jace estaba impresionado al ver que en esas paredes se narraba el nacimiento de los cazadores de sombras.

Conforme avanzaban las escrituras se volvían más y mas complejas eran símbolos tan antiguos que no podían traducirlos, los dibujos parecían cobrar vida y voces desconocidas se escuchaban retumbando en aquel recinto en un lenguaje desconocido. Era como si las pinturas quisieran decirles algo que no lograban comprender y que aquellos ángeles imponentes les estuvieran advirtiendo que no traspasaran esa puerta que se alzaba ante ellos.

Draco se acerco a la puerta con cautela, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos las runas grabadas en la puerta comenzó a buscar los símbolos que le había indicado Magnus. Bajo sus dedos los símbolos eran cálidos y provocaban en su interior sensaciones tan profundas que tuvo que obligarse a enfocarse para no girar en redondo y besar a Granger en un arrebato inexplicable de amor desbordado.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto la castaña.

Su aliento cálido choco con el cuello de Draco provocándole un escalofrió.

-Perfectamente. -Dijo entre dientes y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a Hermione y al mismo tiempo poderse alejar de ella antes de cometer una locura.

Fue el turno de la castaña de tocar las runas y sentir como en su interior convergían todo tipo de sentimientos como si se amplificara sus emociones de tal forma que se sentia tan liviana y tan libre como si nada mas importara.

Suspiro abrumada por la intensidad de sus emociones, girando un poco el rostro vio a Draco, quien la miraba con curiosidad. Se asombro de encontrarse con la intensidad de sus ojos grises. Tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo.

-Granger será mejor que quites tus manos de las runas.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se adelanto Jace y poso su mano sobre la de Granger.

Una descarga los sacudió a ambos, fue tan intenso y demoledor que Jace tuvo que abrazar a Hermione desde la espalda para guardar el equilibrio.

-¡Suelta! -Exigio Draco a penas capaz de contener los celos asesinos.

Jace y Hermione parecía ajenos a cualquier cosa que no fuera sentir el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos, el latido fuerte de sus corazones como si fueran uno solo y esa inesperada electricidad al tocarse.

Todo paso tan rápido para los tres, Draco tiro del brazo de Hermione para alejarla de Jace, pero este no estaba dispuesto a soltara, por el contrario, sujetada uno de sus brazos con fuerza. Fue entonces que los ángeles cobraron vida y que con un solo movimiento lanzaron a ambos chicos contra una de las paredes, despedidos por una fuerza invisible.

-Si quieren traspasar esta puerta, el precio a pagar es alto.

Hermione estaba aterrada con los ángeles flanqueando sus costados e incapaz de moverse como si la hubieran inmovilizado con un hechizo.

-¿Cuál es el precio? -Pregunto Jace ya incorporado al igual que Draco.

La voz del ángel sonó contundente en sus cabezas, pues aunque sus labios no se movían podían escucharlo en sus pensamientos. -Ella.


	7. Aire y Tierra

_Luna, Maya & Theodore_

 _"Bosque de Piedra" - Provincia de_ _Yunnan_ _,_ _República Popular de China_

Fue extremadamente sencillo llegar al bosque de piedra, pues se llevaba a cabo el Festival de la Antorcha, por lo que el lugar era visitado por un gran número de turistas en esa época del año, por lo que lograron pasar desapercibidos entre la marabunta de personas que ahí se concentraba para la celebración.

Era un lugar impresionante donde un conjunto notables de formaciones basálticas se elevan. Las altas rocas parecen surgir del suelo de manera imponente como si se trataran de arboles petrificados que conforman un enigmático lugar lleno de leyendas. Se cree que hace miles de años aquel lugar había estado inundado por agua y que cuando estas se retiraron dejaron al descubierto las formaciones de estalagmitas.

Según la leyenda, en el bosque de Shilin nació Ashima, una bella muchacha Yi de la tribu de aquella zona. Ella se enamoro profundamente de un joven de su etnia pero como su familia había elegido a otro pretendiente para ella, decidió morir y convertirse en piedra en el bosque. La piedra que la representa aun lleva su nombre y cada año, el 24 día del sexto mes lunar, los miembros del pueblo celebran su festival.

Luna se había conmovido por la historia, incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras uno de los lugareños les contaba la leyenda.

-Me parece tan triste. -suspiro, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Es solo una leyenda. -Nott era demasiado pragmático para creer media palabra de aquella tontería.

-Toda leyenda encierra en si misma una verdad que no cualquiera es capaz de reconocer. -Recito la rubia con la vista perdida en el horizonte con tal seriedad que descoloco al castaño que se incomodo por la profundidad de su respuesta.

Después de todo ellos mismo estaban arriesgando sus vidas por una profecía basada en un conjunto de historias que en cualquier otro momento hubiera tomado como falsas.

Cuando la noche cayó salieron con sigilo del campamento donde se estaban alojando para presenciar el festival al día siguiente por la mañana. Necesitaban encontrar el lugar ahora que todos dormían para que los Muggles no corrieran riesgos si llegaban a atacarlos mientras lo buscaban.

La noche estaba estrellada y la luna iluminaba sus pasos, aun así cada uno llevaba una pequeña linterna. Después de varias horas de caminar se sentían frustrados especialmente Theo pues parecía que solo estaban dando vueltas en círculo por más que estaba siguiendo las instrucciones que les había dado Granger.

-No crees que haya una barrera mágica que nos este desviando. -Soltó de repente la rubia, haciendo que el castaño se detuviera a pensar por un momento.

-Es posible. -Admitió.

-En ese caso ¿Qué haremos? -Bufo frustrada la chica de cabellos cortos

-Seguir nuestros instintos. -La rubia sonrió enigmática a Maya.

-A que te refieres.

-No podemos usar magia, todavía no es tiempo, así que no podemos romper la magia que nos este bloqueando, pero tú eres una mujer lobo tu olfato puede guiarnos aunque no podamos ver el camino.

-¡Es una genial idea! -Alago Maya levantando un poco el rostro y comenzó a olfatear el lugar.

Nott estaba asombrado de las conclusiones de Luna, tenía que admitir que era una idea bastante acertada dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué debo de buscar? -Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a caminar tomando como guía la dirección que tomaba el ligero aire de la noche.

-Sabrás cuando lo encuentres.

-Qué respuesta es esa Lovegood. -Dijo con cierto reproche de exasperación, todo en ella era tan incomprensible que lograba confundirlo.

Se encogió de hombros ignorando la brusquedad de sus palabras, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a despertar ese tipo de reacciones -Supongo que no será un aroma convencional o conocido, debe ser algo que nunca haya olido antes, una esencia que no se pueda catalogar.

-¡Lo tengo! -Dijo de repente Maya abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Nott intento oler lo que indicaba la mujer lobo, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal, lo único que podía percibir era el aroma a tierra humedad, madera y vegetación, nada especialmente particular, sin embargo, el rostro de la chica mostraba lo contrario sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial y sus mejillas de habían enrojecido.

-Es algo dulce como si mezclaras el aroma de las rosas con miel, pero también es penetrante como algún tipo de especias exóticas. En verdad que nunca había olido algo así. -Suspiro-, es algo embriagador.

-Te seguimos Maya. -Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, ella tampoco podía oler nada como lo que describía pero conforme se acercaban parecía que comenzaban a detectar aquel aroma que rápidamente inundo sus sentidos de una manera que no sabían definir.

Terminaron frente a la alta formación de piedra que representaba a la joven la leyenda.

Algo andaba mal, lo supieron por el repentino silencio que se extendió a su alrededor como un mal presagio. Maya arrugo la nariz al percibir un aroma característico, por institor su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva, alerta de cualquier cambio imprevisto.

Los medallones se sentía calientes contra la piel de sus pecho esa era la confirmación qué demonios estaban demasiado cerca de la zona. Antes de verles llegar ante ellos se presentaron cinco hombres con los rostros cubiertos por mascaras de mortifagos.

Luna y Theo levantaron sus varitas, listos para defenderse. Maya por su parte también estaba lista para atacar.

-Sigues siendo un muchacho estúpido. -Exclamo uno de los enmascarados con desprecio en la voz, dando un paso para ponerse al frente del grupo.

Nott conocía demasiado bien esa voz, estúpidamente había creído que nunca más volvería escucharla de nuevo, pero se estaba equivocado. De nueva cuenta tenia ante el, a pocos metros de distancia al actor principal de sus pesadillas.

Apretó con tal fuerza la varita que sus dedos se tornaron blancos y su cuerpo se agito por un estremecimiento que incluso le hizo apretar los dientes para intentar controlarse. Se obligo a pasar saliva, sintiendo la boca extremadamente seca y con un sabor amargo a bilis.

-Y tú sigues siendo un desgraciado. -Soltó rechinando los dientes, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El hombre parecía divertido incluso una carcajada salió de su garganta como si aquello fuera algún chiste que solo ambos conocían.

-Solo por tratarse de tu patética persona, seré misericordioso. Date vuelta y huye, hare de cuenta que nunca has estado aquí.

Indignado dio un paso adelante con su varita en alto. Theodore no era ningún cobarde, no estaba dispuesto a huir.

-Tú lo has decidido hijo mío. -Soltó aquel hombre.

Las palabras lo golpearon como puñetazos en la boca del estomago. -Yo no soy nada tuyo. Tu hijo murió en el oscuro sótano de tu mansión cuando lo encerraste para castigarlo, lo hizo cuando lo obligaste a marcarse como el siervo de un desquiciado mestizo, sin embargo, terminaste de aniquilarlo durante la guerra cuando lo abandonaste a su suerte para salvarte.

A pesar de la máscara podía imaginar su sonrisa sádica formarse en sus labios.

-Sera como quieras Theodore. -Advirtió. -Morirás como quieres.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima llevado por el odio, pero la mano de Luna se asió a su brazo con firmeza para impedir que siguiera avanzando. No era momento para arreglar cuestiones personales.

-Trata de distraerte, mira a tu derecha. -Susurro en voz baja.

Nott Junior estaba tan alterado por la presencia de su padre que no había notado como comenzaba a rodearlos. -Sus dientes rechinaron cuando los apretó con fuerza.

Maya estaba transformada a medias con el pelo erizado y asomando sus dientes amenazante.

Entre las sombras pudieron distinguir como una masa negra sin forma iba creciendo poco a poco mostrando sus fauces en ese revoltijo oscuro, donde solo dos hileras de dientes amarillos sobresalían amenazantes.

Theo comprendió que esa charla solo era una mera distracción para posicionar a su grupo y aniquilarles. Habia estado tan absorto en su padre, en la rabia y el odio que este le despertaba que no se dio cuenta como comenzaron a rodearles.

Terminaron al centro, Luna y Theo con las espaldas pegadas y Maya a sus costados esperando el momento justo de atacar.

-Creo que es tiempo de usar un par de trucos. -Dijo Luna mientras le mostraba rápidamente al castaño lo que contenía su pequeña mano en un puño y seguía hablando en voz baja para que solo sus compañeros la escucharan. -Maya tendrás que ayudarnos a salir muy pronto. -Fue lo último que dijo lanzando al aire un puñado de polvos peruanos de oscuridad instantánea.

Sabían que disponía de unos pocos minutos pero los iban a aprovechar sabiamente. La oscuridad era impenetrable por lo que les daba cierta ventaja. En la confusión los mortifagos habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, lo que provoco que se hirieran entre ellos mismos quedando fuera de combate dos de los cinco magos que les atacaban.

Maya guiada por su olfato los condujo fuera de la nube oscura que los envolvía, para después lanzarse contra el demonio y arrancarle a mordiscos algunos trozos de esa masa negra, haciendo que manara de sus heridas un líquido viscoso y maloliente.

Luna lanzo hechizos aturdidores cuando la nube de oscuridad se despejo dándole en el pecho a uno de los mortios que no alcanzo a moverse con la suficiente rapidez, sin embargo, aun quedaba dos de pie que eran mucho mas rápidos y sanguinarios pues los hechizos que salían de sus varitas eran maldiciones imperdonables que de haberlos tocado a esas alturas ya estarían muertos.

El castaño no tardo en enfrentarles siendo el que tenia mas conocimiento en maldiciones oscuras, pues los hechizos empleados por la rubia eran demasiado simples para emplearlos contra aquellos hombres que estaban dispuestos a acecinarlos.

Maya soltó un aullido de dolor cuando una de las garras del demonio rasgo uno de sus muslos. Luna tuvo que auxiliarla sacando uno de los cuchillos serafines que les habían proporcionado los cazadores de sombras.

El demonio estaba ya bastante mal parado después del ataque de la mujer lobo, se retorcía de manera grotesca en el piso aun negándose a ser eliminado con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. Luna tuvo que acercarse a él para hundir la daga en lo que parecía ser la cabeza de aquel ser repugnante.

A esas alturas, habían tenido tiempo de recuperarse dos de los magos que habían caído y ahora estaban siendo superados de nuevo en número.

El sol comenzó a mostrarse por el horizonte, cuando eran rodeados nuevamente por cuatro mortifagos. Maya no podía ayudarles pues sus heridas eran profundas y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, sus heridas generalmente sanaban rápido debido a su licantropía pero siendo heridas de Demonio era un proceso mucho más lento y doloroso.

Se sabían superados en número y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a esas alturas eran escazas, sin embargo, a pesar de todo ninguno de los tres parecían asustados.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse entre las formaciones de roca y al mismo tiempo mientras la luz iluminada el lugar y llegaba hasta la enorme piedra que representaba a la joven de la leyenda, esta crujió como si se estuviera rompiendo en un ruido sordo que hizo que todos tuvieran que cubrir los oídos.

Maya era la más afectada siendo que sus sentidos eran más agudos debido a su licantropía, pero aguanto estoicamente sujeta del hombro de Luna que trataba de estabilizarla, lo cual era sumamente difícil siendo que era por varios centímetros más baja que ella.

El terreno bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, al tiempo de que una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar con tal fuerza que los hizo tambalear. Una figura fantasmagórica atravesó la piedra pero era difícil verla claramente pues sus ojos estaban siendo afectados por una nube de polvo que se había alzado debido a la fuerza del aire.

Cuando aquella figura emergió por completo de la piedra, el viento dejo de soplar y la tierra de moverse. Pudieron entonces ver a una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros y piel pálida.

Los cuatro magos enemigos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos cuando esa mujer comenzó a moverse acercándoseles. Se deslizaba sin siquiera rozar el piso bajo sus pies descalzos.

Theo apunto la varita en su contra, pero Luna hizo que la bajara indicándole que no era buena idea. Los tres se mantuvieron quietos, inmóviles a pesar de sentir un inexplicable miedo por aquella mujer.

Un remolino salió de la nada absorbiendo a los mortifagos como si fueran solo muñecos de trapo y desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Fue entonces que la aparición giro su cuerpo y se encamino a los tres asustados muchachos que estaban haciendo acopio de todo su valor para no salir corriendo.

Luna a pesar de todo se mantenía serena, la leyenda que había escuchado seguía fresca en su memoria, al igual que el pesar que le causaba conocer una historia tan trágica y dolorosa.

\- Ashima. -Pronuncio su nombre con tal tristeza que hizo que Maya y Theo se estremecieran, aunque no tenían muy claro por qué.

Los ojos negros de la joven yi, se fijaron en los azules de Luna y esta estiro la mano para tocara buscando consolar un poco la pena que sabia la embargaba.

-¡No! -Exclamo el castaño, pero era demasiado tarde la palma de la rubia se había unido a la de aquel ser translucido.

Las vio unirse como si se tratara de un solo ser. Era el cuerpo y la forma de Luna, la misma cabellera rubia larga cayendo sobre su espalda hasta la altura de sus caderas, el rostro de facciones finas, su cuerpo esbelto, pero sus enormes ojos azules parecían velados bajo sus tupidas y rizadas pestañas.

Se levantaba un par de centímetros del piso como si una fuerza extraña la mantuviera suspendida, todo su cuerpo irradiaba una luz blanca que les lastimaba los ojos, pero no podían dejar de verla y sentir una extraña calidez que comenzaba a fluir a su alrededor. El aroma dulce llego con más intensidad golpeando sus pulmones llevándolos a un punto de éxtasis que involuntariamente les hizo sonreír al sentir una corriente de electricidad entrando a sus cuerpo por sus fosas nasales y extendiéndose como una droga que intensificaba sus emociones y sensaciones.

Se vieron a sí mismos seguirla por los pasajes del bosque de piedra, entre las grandes formaciones de roca, por senderos que no habían visto antes a pesar de que habían estudiado el lugar con anticipación.

Maya estaba débil pero caminaba sujeta al brazo de Theodore que seguía los pasos de Luna absorto en esa capa de misticismo que la envolvía como una segunda piel. Los cabellos rubios ondeaban como si estuviera sumergida en agua formando ondas, apenas habían notado que su cuerpo esbelto estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco, largo y vaporoso.

Siguieron caminando por varias horas internándose más en el corazón de aquel bosque enigmático y sobre natural, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde altos muros de roca los rodeaba, tan altos que apenas la luz alcanzaba a entrar.

Entonces Ashima-Luna se detuvo y giro su cuerpo para ponerse de frente a los dos muchachos que la seguían de cerca. Extendió su mano acariciando la mejilla de Nott. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven.

Comenzó a susurrar en un lenguaje extraño, sin embargo por alguna razón le habían entendido. -Mi amor será tuyo siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos. -Se inclino hacia el muchacho y lo beso en los labios.

El corazón de Theo se agito en su pecho con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por inercia se entrego al toque de esos labios tibios y dulces. Sintió una aflicción inexplicable, una pesadez que aprisionaba su pecho impidiéndole respirar, causándole un dolor que no sobria explicar con palabras y que a pesar de todo lo dejaba imposibilitado para sentir cualquier otra cosa.

Era el amor de Ashima el que sentía fluir por su cuerpo a través de ese beso, por el toque de sus labios, pero era también el dolor de un amor imposible, era la asfixiante sensación de pérdida, la desazón y el miedo, la angustia y al final la última entrega de un amor que no dejaron ser y se extinguió perpetuándose en el frio intenso de una ausencia.

Nott tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas de Luna que se combinaron con las suyas, cuando termino el beso y se atrevió a abrir los ojos alcanzo a ver como la luz que envolvía a la rubia se extingo en un parpadeo.

El castaño había tomado a Luna entre sus brazos cuando comenzaba a caer, haciendo tambalear a Maya que seguía utilizándolo para mantener también un poco de estabilidad.

Faltaban pocos minutos para el solsticio lo supieron cuando la luz del sol entro por el punto más alto de la formación de rocas e ilumino el piso bajo sus pies haciendo que todo comenzara de nuevo a tambalearse bajo sus pies.

Theodore se esforzó por tener bien sujetas a Maya y a Luna, pero cuando el piso comenzó a girar terminaron sentados en el centro del circulo bajo sus pies para no terminar rodando y golpeándose antes los vertiginosos giros.

Cuando todo estuvo en calma de nuevo se presento ante ellos sobre un atril de piedra la llave. El precio había sido pagado, era entregarse al dolor de otra persona, solo quien es capaz de conmoverse por el sufrimiento ajeno es capaz de valorar la vida y el amor verdadero.

Teniendo la llave en su poder se acerco a Maya quien sujetaba a Luna que seguía sumida en un profundo sueño. Acomodo a la rubia entre sus brazos y le pidió a la mujer lobo que se aferrara con fuerza a su cuerpo antes de romper el primer brazalete y desaparecer de ese lugar.

*o*O*o*

 _Neville, Magnus & Alec_

 _"Pirámide de Kulkulkán" - Península de Yucatán, México._

La pirámide era una construcción impresionante, fue construido en el siglo XII D.C. por los Mayas Itzáes en su capital, la cuidad prehispánica de Chichén Itzá. Su diseño tiene una forma geométrica piramidal, cuenta con nueve niveles, cuatro fachadas principales cada una con una escalinata central, y una plataforma superior rematada por un templete. En esta construcción se rindió culto al Dios Maya Kulkulkán (En idioma maya: Serpiente emplumada). La alineación de la construcción de la pirámide permite que se puedan observar diversos fenómenos de luz y sombra, los cuales se producen en su propio cuerpo durante los equinoccios y solsticios de cada año.

En esa ocasión el fenómeno que les interesaba era el solsticio de verano, durante el cual por 15 minutos el sol iluminaba dos de sus lados mientras que los otros dos se mantenían en la sombra. Ese era el equilibrio, la simbología que buscaban para encontrar el justo lugar donde se ocultaba la llave.

Alec, Magnus y Neville utilizaron sobre ellos un hechizo Glamur para pasar desapercibidos entre los turistas que es su mayoría vestían de blanco para cargarse de las vibras que se dice emanaban de aquel poderoso lugar.

-Es curioso que la manera en la que los mundanos interpretan la magia. -Asevero el brujo. -La manera en que se dan cuenta de su existencia y al mismo tiempo tratan de ignorarla porque no la comprenden me resulta bastante incomprensible.

-Si lo piensas bien es normal, viene en su naturaleza protegerse de aquellas cosas que su mente no comprende, es su sentido de preservación lo que los mantiene ciegos y sordos a lo que ocurre realmente a su alrededor. -Contesto Alexander.

Neville interrumpió su conversación cuando vio una sombra extraña subir por uno de los lados de la pirámide. -¿Eso es normal? -Pregunto con nerviosismo señalando en la dirección que se movía la sombra con rapidez.

-No lo es, es un demonio.

-Y no viene solo. -Agrego Magnus señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de hombres que sobresalían de los demás por sus vestimentas oscuras.

-No podremos evitar que los muggles salgan heridos si llegamos a luchar, aquí hay demasiadas personas. -La preocupación en la voz de Neville era notable.

La hora del solsticio estaba cerca, lo supieron por la fuerza magnética que hacía que los vellos de su piel se erizaran, posiblemente los humanos normales no eran tan sensibles a ese tipo de fenómenos, pero para ellos era inevitable percibir la onda de fuerza que manaba del interior de aquella pirámide.

-Nosotros los detendremos, Neville tienes que seguir, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¿Pero seguir a donde?

-Ahí. -Indico cuando el primer demonio llego a ellos haciéndolos brincar para evadir el golpe de sus garras.

La pirámide estaba perfectamente dividida entre la luz y la sombra, era la representación del bien y el mal.

El ex griffindor no pudo replicar sus piernas tuvieron que moverse con agilidad hacia el centro de la pirámide donde se abrió una puerta que antes no había estado a la vista.

Al entrar a ese lugar fue engullido por la oscuridad antes de que la tenue luz de una antorcha se encendiera repentinamente. Se vio caminando por un estrecho pasillo hasta una amplia habitación donde los grabados en las paredes brillaban con intensidad. Estaba en una cámara en el centro de la pirámide la luz del sol se filtraba por un pequeño orificio en el techo.

Estaba ocurriendo el fenómeno provocado por el solsticio de verano, una serpiente de luz comenzó a moverse por el recinto desde lo alto de los techos bajo hasta lo que parecía ser un altar e ilumino sobre un atril un pequeño objeto brillante que parecía suspendido en el aire.

Se apresuro a tomarlo, pero sus manos lo atravesaron sin poder tomarlo.

-Tienes que pagar un alto precio por tenerlo, mago. -Escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es ese precio? -Pregunto sin poder evitar sentir miedo de la respuesta.

-Tu vida o la vida de alguien a quien ames.

Neville pensó en las personas que amaba, en sus padres, su abuela, en la joven Hanna Abouth que recientemente cortejaba y supo entonces la respuesta.

-Te doy mi vida, puedes tomarla pero con una condición.

-No estás aquí para condicionar nada. -Escucho molestia e indignación en la voz.

-Es algo pequeño en comparación de lo que me pides. Te entrego mi vida pero permíteme terminar mi misión.

Como respuesta la pequeña llave cayó en la palma de su mano. Supo entonces que cuando todo eso acabara su vida terminaría. A pesar de todo se sentía tranquilo, una extraña calma se sembró en su interior, quizás no había un futuro para el, pero abría uno para los demás, si todos tenían éxito.

Cuando salió al exterior Magnus y Alec le dieron la bienvenida habían terminado con sus atacantes, lucían sudorosos y cansados, pero también felices de verlo salir ileso o al menos eso pensaban pues Neville no dijo nada sobre el pago que tuvo que prometer que haría cuando todo terminara para obtener la llave.

Magnus espero a que estuvieran juntos antes de romper el primer brazalete. Llegaron a las entrañas de un bosque donde vieron algunas hadas, el brujo se apresuro a romper el segundo y fueron transportados a un lago de aguas cristalinas solitario, al romper el ultimo terminaron en las cercanía del bosque en el que habían aparecido para encontrarse con sus aliados magos.

Neville permaneció en silencio el corto trayecto que hicieron caminando, era inevitable pensar en todas las cosas que jamás haría debido al corto tiempo del que disponía, pero no se arrepentía por su elección, gustoso entregaría su vida para salvar lo que más amaba, a su familia y amigos.

*o*O*o*

 _Harry, Pansy & Simon_

 _"El Montículo de la Serpiente" - Condado de Adams, Ohio, Estados Unidos._

La información que les había proporcionado Granger era concisa. El montículo de la Serpiente es el más grande en su tipo en el mundo. Según los arqueólogos este lugar fue construido con las características de una fortaleza, la cual albergaba varios montículos funerarios. Los cuales se encuentran distribuidos por toda la estructura, aunque en ellos no se encontraron ningún resto humano. Según la leyenda del Uktena, existió una serpiente de gran tamaño con apariencia sobrenatural y mucho poder. La existencia de la leyenda da fe de la importancia de la figura. Los investigadores han especulado que tal vez los nativos antiguos crearon este gran santuario totémico en honor a este animal sobrenatural, construido sobre una plataforma de tierra y piedra.

Se extiende a unos 380 metros, y varía en altura de menos de u metros. En correspondencia con la forma curva que toma el suelo en el que está apoyado. La sesión que forma la parte de la cabeza de la serpiente se encuentra cerca de un acantilado por encima de un arroyo, el resto de la estructura forma una cola de tres en espiral.

La cabeza tiene la boca abierta la cual se extiende en todo el extremo oriental, con la característica de que su forma es ovalada con unos 120 metros de largo, hueco. Los eruditos postulan que esta característica o forma ovalada simboliza un huevo, el sol, el cuerpo de una rana, o simplemente el remanente de una plataforma. En la parte occidental se encuentra situado un montículo con forma triangular de aproximadamente 9,6 metros en su base y con un eje largo.

Esa era la información de los muggles o mundanos como los llamarían los cazadores de sombras, sin embargo, para ellos que tenían conocimiento sobre la existencia de la magia y todo lo que ello conlleva comprendía que había una historia que implicaba una fuente de poder escondida en aquel territorio. No era casualidad que los indígenas de la zona hubieran construido una formación tan perfecta y que coincidiera con la posición del nacimiento del sol y la alineación de los astros en cierta época del año.

Llegar a ese punto no fue difícil, lo complicado vino después cuando intentaban encontrar el punto exacto para encontrar la entrada al santuario que debía estar escondido en aquel lugar. Sospechaban que debia estar en la boca de la serpiente o bien en el huevo que parecía estar devorando.

A simple vista no parecía nada especial, sin embargo, cuando prestaron atención se encontraron con finos gravados, mientras los veían de cerca para buscar los signos que les habían indicado, Simón se recargo en el nacimiento de una piedra redonda haciendo que esta se hundiera.

-Miren. -Dijo señalando como la piedra se había sumido en la tierra hasta casi desaparecer. -No creo que sea casualidad.

-Aquí hay más rocas del mismo tipo. -Indico Pansy encontrando algunas mas separadas solo por algunos centímetros entre cada una.

-¿Creen que tengamos que presionarlas todas?

-Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos. -dijo Harry haciendo precio en dos más.

Al final se habían dado cuenta que las rocas estaban acomodadas en una formación ovalada. Al presionarlas todas, las fauces de la serpiente se abrieron mostrando la entrada de un túnel o al menos eso supusieron pues dentro estaba tan oscuro que no podían ver mas allá.

Pansy y Harry conjuraron un lumus y fueron seguidos muy de cerca por Simón, que debido a su condición de vampiro podía ver con bastante claridad a pesar de la oscuridad. Apenas los tres estuvieron completamente dentro del túnel la fauces de la serpiente volvieron a cerrarse.

-¡Que demonios! -Exclamo Pansy asustada cuando una compuerta de piedra les cerró el paso obstruyendo no solo su camino si no empezando a retraerse reduciendo el espacio en el que se encontraban.

Si no hacían algo pronto las paredes terminarían aplastándolos.


	8. Morir en Batalla

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue un rostro blanco lleno de pecas con un cabello rojo revuelto enmarcándolo. Notaba su ceño fruncido y la veía mover los labios rápidamente como si estuviera hablando, pero no la escuchaba, todo era silencio y confusión, solo sabía que estaba cansado, tan cansado que parecía que sus parpados pesaban como el plomo. Se dejo vencer y cerró de nuevo los ojos hasta que sintió una fuerte sacudida.

-¡No te duermas! -Le ordenaba Ginny con el rostro pálido. -Mantente despierto. -Replico moviendo sus manos rápidamente descubriendo la herida de su brazo.

-No me molestes pelirroja. -trato de decirle, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta.

-¿Cómo esta? -El moreno escucho otra voz preguntar con alarma.

-Ha pedido mucha sangre. -Se limito a decir.

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto de nuevo Isabelle.

-Dictamo. -Contesto y vertió algunas gotas a lo largo de la herida haciendo que esta cicatrizara de inmediato.

Le llevo minutos interminables cerrarle la herida y hacer que bebiera una poción reconstituyente para ayudarle a reponer la sangre que había perdido.

-Tiene principios de hipotermia. -Isabelle vio el tono azuloso de su piel. -Tenemos que hacerlo entrar en calor antes de que entre en shock. ¡Desnúdate!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te denudes!

A esas alturas y después de verificar que todos sus atacantes estuvieran muertos se dieron a la tarea de construir un improvisado refugio en el nacimiento de una cueva que quedo expuesta cuando la nieve que la ocultaba colapso durante la explosión.

Con magia habían encendido una pequeña fogata para que rápidamente el calor reconfortante se concentrara, el frio era tan extremo que no dejaban de temblar mientras intentaban entrar en calor.

Blaise estaba entre el sopor de la inocencia y una lucidez parcial que le impedía moverse o hablar, solo era capaz de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor de vez en cuando, antes que al pesadez de sus ojos fuera tanta que tuviera que cerrarlos por varios minutos antes de siquiera intentar abrirlos de nuevo. No sentía su cuerpo, a sus oídos llegaba las voces de sus compañeras con un eco metálico, no entendía todo lo que hablaban.

Le quitaron la ropa húmeda dejándolo solo con la ropa interior. Ginny se negó a desnudarlo por completo a pesar de que Isabelle le había dicho que ella no tenía ningún problema con verlo como llego al mundo.

-No pienso desnudarme. -Se negó en rotundo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Entonces lo vas a dejar morir. La única manera de salvarlo es darle calor lentamente con nuestro propio calor corporal porque de otra manera si lo calentamos demasiado rápido podría provocarle un infarto o una crisis mayor.

Ante eso Ginny no tenía como negarse. Estaba bien que Zabini no fuera su persona favorita pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo morir, era su compañero, uno muy fastidioso e insoportable pero esos pocos días que lo había tratado se dio cuenta que no era una mala persona. Así que se trago su vergüenza, se desvistió dejándose solo la ropa interior y se recostó a su lado cubriéndose con las mantas.

Su piel estaba helada por lo que la pelirroja tembló cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron, mas no se retiró, se abrazó a Blaise y con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear sus brazos para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Isabelle estaba demasiado ocupada para ayudarle en ese momento, estaba poniendo runas de protección en la entrada de la cueva, no estaba segura de haber exterminado al demonio que los había atacado por lo que después de colocar con su estela las marcas sobre la piedra se quedo haciendo guardia.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del moreno comenzó a perder la rigidez, sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse y al mismo tiempo la poción que le habían hecho beber comenzaba a hacer efecto. Sus sentidos aletargados por la pérdida de sangre y el frio comenzaban a activarse de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, en algún momento lo había vencido el cansancio y la fatiga y no había vuelto a abrirlos. Pero aun así, con los parpados cerrados había sentido un reconfortante calor envolviéndolo, la fricción de una suave piel contra su cuerpo, el ligero peso de un cuerpo menudo sobre el suyo y un aroma dulce a miel y manzanas.

-Sabía que morías por mí, pero no era necesario que te aprovecharas de mi debilidad. -Susurro de repente haciendo que la pelirroja diera un brinco de manera violenta sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Era la manera tan propia del Slytherin de quitarle hierro a la situación.

-¡Eso quisieras! -Le contesto con toda dignidad apartándose para darle espacio.

Todavía mareado Blaise se enderezo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos se encontraban vestidos solo con ropa interior, una impresionante sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro ante lo que sus ojos veían. Ginny giro el rostro para huir de su mirada y de inmediato comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sera mejor que no digas nada si no quieres que para la próxima te deje morir. -Apenas estuvo lista se apresuro a reunirse con Isabelle en la entrada de la cueva.

-Ya despertó y se encuentra mucho mejor. -Aun tenía el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza cuando se unió a su compañera.

-¿Crees que pueda seguir? -Pregunto para evaluar su siguiente paso, tenían que seguir adelante habían perdido el tiempo que llevaban de ventaja.

-¡Claro que puedo!

A sus espaldas Zabini estaba completamente vestido y listo para continuar.

-Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Continuaron el asenso a paso lento pero seguro hasta llegar a la cima de una montaña nevada que parecía ser igual que a cualquier otra, la única diferencia radicaba en que era anormalmente plana en la cúspide.

Con un hechizo retiraron las capas de nieve que cubrían una piedra circular con runas grabadas en la superficie, al centro había un pequeño círculo con un espacio sin marcas.

-Estos son los símbolos que buscamos, tenemos que retirar el círculo de alguna manera para entrar y obtener la pieza.

Intentaron levantar la enorme piedra circular con magia pero fue imposible.

-Quizás funcione si pones una runa de apertura.

-No creo que sean tan sencillo Blaise.

-No está de más intentarlo. -Insistió y para su sorpresa la enorme roca se retiro cuando Isabelle tallo la runa, dejando a la vista unas escaleras que conducían al interior de lo que parecía ser una construcción subterránea dentro de la montaña.

Comenzaron a bajar con mucho cuidado las escaleras en forma de espiral bajaban por varios metros hasta terminar en una pequeña bóveda de piedra sin ninguna puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Pregunto Isabelle en voz alta después de pasar varios minutos tratando de encontrar alguna pista de cómo continuar.

-¿Esto será una prueba? -Zabini pregunto pasando sus dedos por los muros que los rodeaban.

-Posiblemente o puede ser que no se abra hasta el momento indicado, desde aquí abajo se alcanza a ver la luz del sol que entra por la abertura de la entrada es posible que solo tengamos que esperar. -Ginny suspiro al no ver más opciones.

-Pero si no es así y perdemos el tiempo esperando algo que no ocurre.

-Creo que no tenemos opciones Isabelle, aquí no hay un acertijo que descifrar o runas que leer.

-Pero parece demasiado simple. -El moreno dijo con impaciencia, esperar no era su fuerte.

-Quizás lo complicado viene después. -La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos a 10 minutos de averiguarlo. -Les indico la pelinegra al consultar su reloj de pulso.

Cuando el tiempo se agoto el sol estaba posicionado justo arriba de ellos y su luz entraba por la boca del círculo por el que habían descendido, el piso de piedra bajo sus pies comenzó a brillar y a calentarse pues a pesar de su calzado pudieron sentir el calor que irradiaba.

Ginny y Blaise sujetaban con fuerza su varita, Isabelle en posición se encontraba a su lado aferrando en una de sus manos el látigo que siempre solía usar y en la otra su estela.

Un fuerte crujido bajo sus pies y el piso comenzó a bajar como si se tratara de un elevador, pero lo hacía tan rápido que era muy difícil mantenerse de pie. De algún modo los tres terminaron al centro esperando que el descenso terminara, pero parecía interminable la caída, por un momento pensaron que habían caído en una trampa y que morirían.

De manera inconsciente Zabini había pasado su brazo por los hombros de Ginny de manera protectora, después de todo horas antes ella había salvado su vida y no estaba dispuesto a caer o darse por vencido sin luchar por salvarla.

Caían por un túnel interminable, la verdad era que tenían miedo pero lejos de temer por su vida, temía por el fracaso, por lo que implicaba fallar en su tares, por las vidas que se perderían por equivocarse.

Cayeron al suelo cuando todo se detuvo y se encontraron suspendidos sobre lava ardiente en el círculo de piedra que antes había sido el piso de la cámara. El panorama de hielo y nieve había desaparecido para convertirse en un infierno de lava en tonalidades naranja y amarillo que bullía emitiendo un sopor caliente que quemaba al ser respirado.

A poco más de cinco metros sobre plataforma de piedra en un atril de cristal con runas grabadas en oro descansaba la pequeña pieza que buscaban.

Una voz retumbo en sus oídos como un trueno que les hirió los tímpanos.

-"Abandonarse a la muerte es lo necesario para salir victoriosos"

-Eso es todo. -Soltó con ironía Blaise que se mantenía con las chicas al centro de la piedra para no caer.

Intentaron usar magia pero parecía que dentro de aquel inmenso cráter en el que habían caído no servían sus varitas e incluso la estela de la cazadora de sombra parecía estar inutilizada.

-Abandonarse a la muerte… -Repitio Ginny intentando encontrar una respuesta.

-Sería un suicidio intentar llegar allá, está demasiado lejos para saltar y no hay manera de mover esta piedra para no rostizarnos en el proceso y morir. -Admitió la pelinegra bufando con frustración.

-Creo que la respuesta no está precisamente en morir, sino en abandonarse a la muerte. -Expreso la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un brillo temerario en los ojos.

-¿Qué…? -Intentaron preguntar pero no terminaron de decirlo cuando vieron como Ginny Weasley se lanzaba a la lava con los brazos extendidos y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Nooo! -Grito con desesperación el moreno, pero ya era tarde la pelirroja había sido tragada por completo por la lava incandescente.

Por unos segundos todo fue conmoción, un rayo de luz se reflejaba tenue en la llave sobre el atril, no tardaría en terminar su tiempo y ahora no solo no sabían cómo llegar a su objetivo, sino que habían perdido un miembro del equipo, posiblemente debido a locura temporal ella misma se había lanzado a su fin.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Zabini cuando la vio ser devorada por aquel liquido espeso y de color del fuego, su cabello fue lo último que vio perderse y algo en su interior pareció removerse haciéndolo sentir mareado, quizás aun seguía débil y la impresión que le había causado la inminente muerte de la pelirroja lo había afectado demasiado.

Todo estaba perdido o eso pensó hasta que vieron una pequeña mano aferrarse al borde de la roca y poco a poco de la lava emergió la menuda figura de la Gryffindor completamente desnuda pues su ropa se había calcinado aunque la piel de su cuerpo e incluso su larga melena roja estaba intacta cayéndole en la espalda como si se tratara de un manto de fuego.

Cuando la mano blanca de Ginny toco el pequeño triangulo que era la llave entre el espacio que la separaba de los chicos surgió un camino de piedras ovalas. Zabini corrió el tramo que los separaba y la cogió en volada antes de que cayera desvanecida.

-¡Esta viva! -Afirmo casi sin aliento verificando su pulso y se quito su largo abrigo para cubrir su desnudez.

Apenas estuvieron los tres juntos todo a su alrededor comenzó a colapsar, rompieron el primer brazalete y desaparecieron justo en el momento que una gran roca estaba por aplastarlos.

Se aparecieron en un despoblado donde era probablemente medio día, no tenían ni idea en que parte del mundo estarían. Cuando se dieron cuenta que nadie los seguía rompieron el segundo y después el tercero, aparecieron en el bosque a pocos kilómetros del cuartel de la nueva Orden.

Ginny estaba inconsciente y tenia aferrado con fuerza entre sus dedos el pequeño triangulo equilátero y cuando trataron de quitárselo de las manos este se partió por la mitad era la llave que buscaban pero curiosamente no tenían solo la pieza que habían ido a buscar, sino también su contraparte maligna.

Gritos y voces alertaron a Blaice e Isabelle y salieron preparados para lo que estuviera fuera del cuartel, al principio pensaron que si los habían seguido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Harry, Pansy y Simon.

Potter cargaba entre sus brazos a Parkinson que estaba desmayada y con una herida arriba de su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué paso? -Pregunto Isabelle echándose a un lado para que entraran con rapidez.

-Nos emboscaron cuando estábamos por regresar, nos siguieron hasta el primer destino y tuvimos que hacerles frente. -Les dijo Simón tratando de contenerse pues el olor a sangre humana no le ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

Subieron a Pansy a una de las habitaciones, en la misma que descasaba la pelirroja que aun no despertaba.

-¿Ginny está bien? -Pregunto Potter sumamente preocupado.

-Solo esta exhausta y tomando en cuenta que es una suicida está bien. -Dijo a manera de broma Isabelle, pero en su voz había admiración.

-¿Lo Lograron?

-Sí, aquí está la pieza. -Saco de su abrigo un triangulo igual al que habían conseguido ellos. -Nadie más ha regresado.

-Si todo sale bien no deben de tardar.

Al menos todos se aferraban a esa esperanza.

. . . . .

El precio a pagar era ella, Hermione Granger.

Draco dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a enfrentarse a los imponentes Ángeles que se cernieron sobre Granger para ocultarla de su vista. Un viento fuerte soplo cuando la voz de uno de ellos se alzo para calmarlo.

-Ella es nuestra garantía. -La potente voz retumbo en sus cabezas como el sonido de un trueno que estremecía el firmamento.

Cuando fue capaz de ver de nuevo al disiparse el viento que lo hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás noto que la castaña yacía inconsciente en los brazos del dorado ángel. La impotencia se apodero de su cuerpo y una pesadez indescriptible le taladro el pecho al verla tan fuera de su alcance.

-¿Garantía de que? -Pregunto Jace hablando por primera vez mientras tenia la vista fija en los ángeles sin expresión.

-De que son dignos.

-¿Dignos? -Interrogo Draco.

-Si al traspasar esta puerta son capaces de regresar, es que son dignos de estar aquí y ella se irá con ustedes en paz, pero de caso contrario, si ustedes son indignos e incapaces de regresar morirán en su intento y ella permanecerá por siempre aquí.

Draco y Jace intercambiaron miradas de determinación, no estaba dispuesto a perderla. El primero la amaba y el segundo era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse vencer incluso por los ángeles.

-De acuerdo.

-Estamos dispuestos.

La puerta que antes protegían los ángeles se abrió para cederles el paso. Cuando Draco paso a un lado de los ángeles acaricio la mejilla de Hermione y continuo su camino convencido de que la salvaría.

Caminaron por un pacillo estrecho hasta una segunda puerta de oro macizo. Jace tradujo las runas grabadas en lo largo del marco.

-Una ofrenda de sangre y corazón debe ser entregada, el precio a pagar será alto y la decisión no será suya. -Leyó el rubio de ojos dorados.

Dos círculos estaban definidos a los laterales de la puerta y dentro de ellos la figura de una mano estaba tallada. Comprendieron al instante lo que tenían que hacer aun cuando desconocieran quien proporcionaría la sangre y quien el corazón.

Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de su sangre por ella. Eso pensó cuando coloco su mano dentro del círculo, sus pensamientos fueron escuchados su sangre fue extraída de una herida en la palma de la mano que se hizo cuando la apoyo contra el muro.

Se sintió débil de repente pero mantuvo su mano dentro del circulo dejando que su sangre fluyera hasta que la herida cicatrizo por si sola por medio de magia.

Jace había puesto también su mano dentro del círculo de la izquierda pero él no sintió dolor en realidad, solo un vacio repentino que no supo explicar en pocos minutos la puerta se movió para dejar a la vista un pequeño atrio donde un triangulo no más grande que la palma de una mano.

Los medallones que llevaban colgados al cuello comenzaron a calentarse, esa era la señal de que los demonios estaban demasiado cerca.

-Tómalo y vámonos. -Le dijo Draco con el rostro cenizo por la pérdida de sangre pero dispuesto a luchar hasta el final con cualquier ser con tal de cumplir con su objetivo y por esa promesa hecha a Potter.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos solo para ver como uno de los ángeles se abalanzaba contra una decena de demonios que había logrado acceder a la cámara. El segundo ángel deposito a Hermione en los brazos de Jace antes de unirse a la lucha de su hermano Ángel.

-Cumplan con su destino. -Escucharon al tiempo que Hermione recobraba el conocimiento y veía aterrada como los demonios seguían entrando.

Era como si una masa negra sin forma se abalanzara contra ellos y los Ángeles de oro apenas pudieran contenerlos.

-No hay manera de salir por ahí. -Advirtió Draco aun mareado.

-Solo espero que los brazaletes funciones aquí dentro. -Dijo Hermione incorporándose de los brazos de Jace. -Sosténganse fuerte. -Grito al tiempo en que rompía el primer brazalete y desaparecían.

Un demonio los alcanzo en el último momento, desapareciéndose con ellos.

Jace sintió el dolor profundo provocado por unos afilados dientes que se clavaron en el hombro. Todo era una mancha borrosa cuando cayeron contra el frio piso de piedra cerca de unos peñascos que desembocaban en un mar de aguas embravecidas.

El cazador de sombras se arranco al demonio de la espalda, sus afiladas garras pasaron rosando su pecho mientras caía al piso partido por la mitad por un cuchillo serafín. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la orilla, cuando la tierra cedió bajo sus pies cayo al precipicio donde las olas golpeaban contra las rocas.

Mientras caía podía ver las olas golpear con fuerza contra las rocas, estaba seguro que moriría al impactarse contra ella. Aun entonces se negó a cerrar los ojos, la muerte siempre en bienvenida para un cazador de sombras.

Siempre había pensado que moriría en batalla, mas nunca se imagino que lo haría de esa manera tan patética. Alec e Isabelle estarían muy enojados cuando se enteraran -Pensó para sus adentro cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra las rocas.


	9. Vida y Amor

Recibía a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, estaba tranquilo y decidido, enfrentándose a la batalla ultima de cualquier cazador de sombras, con la dignidad de la determinación y la entrega absoluta. Quizás lo único que pudiera pesarle era no tener la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Alec e Isabelle.

Sabía lo mucho que les afectaría su muerte. Incluso podía imaginarlos alrededor de su cuerpo inerte llevando el luto en su ropa de un blanco impoluto como acostumbraban los cazadores de sombras. Le bastaba recordar la muerte del pequeño Max para recrear sus propios servicios funerarios.

Todo parecía moverse con lentitud a su alrededor como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y pasara ahora en cámara lenta. Notaba el olor salino de las olas, el agua pulverizada salpicaba su rostro cuando chocaba contra las rocas de la orilla, podía incluso ver el azul radiante del cielo despejado mientras se precipitaba hacia la muerte. No cerró los ojos en ningún momento, deseaba disfrutar ese último instante.

Los segundos se alargaron de manera indefinida y aun cuando estaba resignado a su muerte podía darse cuenta de que su caída se había detenido a pesar de que seguía suspendido en el aire. Quedo a poca distancia de las rocas, incluso una ola lo empapo de pies a cabeza haciendo que tragara un poco de agua haciéndolo toser.

Su cuerpo suspendido en el aire comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hasta que estuvo por encima de la orilla de risco, fue en ese momento que tuvo a la vista a la persona que lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

El viento azotaba su cara y despeinaba su indomable cabello, se veía tan pequeña con el traje negro de combate y al mismo tiempo tan temeraria con aquel pedazo de madera sujeto con fuerza en su mano, que resultaba una imagen contradictoria en muchos sentidos.

Era una mirada salvaje en su rostro de finas facciones, lo que más le desconcertaba era como ver la mirada predatoria en los ojos de una presa. Resultaba discordante notarla tan joven, tan pequeña y a la vez tan crecida en su propia determinación que le parecía admirable.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras se fijaban en él. Debía estar mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba por la manera en la que lo miraba. Lo cierto era que le dolía horrores el hombro, le escocia la herida como si le hubieran vertido acido en ella, lo que era más que lógico considerando que el demonio que lo ataco debía haber inyectado su veneno.

Lo bajo con delicadeza sobre el piso y de inmediato la vio inclinarse a un lado de su cuerpo evaluando su herida, mientras lo hacía, mordía su labio inferior de manera compulsiva tan fuerte que parecía que pronto brotaría sangre de este.

La voz de Granger llegaba a sus oídos como un eco que se confundía con el fuerte zumbido que perforaba sus oídos. Movía sus manos con rapidez, rasgando su ropa para descubrir por completo la amplia herida.

-Si querías verme desnudo solo lo hubieras pedido. - Susurro Jace y aquella frase le resulto tan familiar como si ya la hubiera dicho mucho antes de pronunciarla aunque no estaba seguro porque se sentía de esa manera.

Hermione rodo los ojos, sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre, solo había logrado estabilizarlo y parar la hemorragia para poderse trasladar a un lugar más seguro. Malfoy estaba a solo unos pasos de la castaña pasándole lo que ella le requería para curar las profundas heridas del cazador de sombras.

-Ya no puedo hacer más por Jace aquí, será mejor irnos. -Aviso.

Juntos los tres se trasladaron cuando Granger rompió el segundo brazalete. No perdió tiempo y rompió el ultima apareciendo en las inmediaciones del bosque cercano al cuartel.

Llegaron a duras penas al patio trasero Draco estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y a punto de desplomarse. Jace no estaba mucho mejor, en esos momentos el veneno estaba invadiendo cada vez más su sistema.

-¡Ayuda! -Grito lo más fuerte que pudo la chica intentando mantenerse en pie pues sostenía casi todo el peso del cazador de sombra pues Malfoy en esos momentos a penas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Pronto salieron de la casa con varita en mano Harry y Pansy seguidos por Simón pocos pasos más atrás.

-¿Quién era Canuto? -Pregunto el pelinegro con desconfianza apuntando con su varita a los recién llegados.

-Tu padrino. -Respondió casi sin aliento.

Al instante Harry bajo su varita y le ayudo a estabilizar a Malfoy, mientras Simón ayudaba con Jace.

Dentro Blaise curaba la ceja herida de Pansy después de haber conjurado un hechizo de "Enérvate" para despertarla y verificar que estuviera bien. Isabella se encontraba haciéndose cargo de Ginny, la había vestido aunque no quiso despertara para que terminara de reponerse.

-¡Súbanlos! -Ordeno, mientras corría a uno de los estantes de la cocina para sacar algunas cosas que necesitaría para curarles. -Simon necesito un par de las botellas especiales de sangre que te di.

El vampiro se apresuró a obedecer. Recostaron a ambos chicos en la primera habitación a un lado de donde descansaban Pansy y Ginny.

-Toma esto. -Indico ayudando a Draco a enderezarse un poco para que bebiera el contenido de dos de las botellas que le había llevado Simon. -Esto te ayudara a reponer la sangre que perdiste.

A esas alturas Draco ya le había dicho que había tenido que dar buena parte de su sangre para obtener la llave. Hermione se había horrorizado cuando supo del precio que habían tenido que pagar sus compañeros de equipo, se sentía sumamente culpable por no haberlos ayudado, pero no había contado en que sería retenida como prenda por los ángeles guardianes de aquel portal.

-Descansa, necesitas dormir un poco para recuperarte.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo intentando levantarse.

Hermione coloco su mano en el pecho empujándolo ligeramente para que volviera a recostarse. -He dicho que descanses. Es una orden.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba bien, se enfocó completamente en Jace que estaba al otro lado del biombo.

Había encargado a Simon y a Harry que le ayudaran a desnudar y a limpiar a Jace en lo que se ocupaba de Malfoy así que cuando corrió el biombo que separaba ambas camas se encontró con un joven sumamente pálido con decenas de marcas en la piel. Tuvo que contener un grito y recordarse que a pesar de lo joven que pareciera el era un guerrero y esas marcas las lucia con orgullo.

-Sé que mi belleza es impresionante, pero deberías de tratar de disimular un poco, ya sabes. -Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron ante el comentario fuera de lugar de su paciente.

-He visto mejores. -Aseguro rodando los ojos.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Mejor cállate guarda tus fuerzas para decir algo que no sean tonterías.

-Como usted diga. -Soltó con sarcasmo haciendo señas de que sellaba sus labios.

-Eso está mucho mejor. -Admitió aun con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Sentía los ojos dorados de Jace seguir sus movimientos, trataba de ignorar el nerviosismo que le causaba tener que tocar su piel y ver su torso desnudo. Era difícil concentrarse y no entendía por que la miraba de esa manera, con tanta intensidad. Sabía que debía dolerle mucho la herida en su brazo cuando la limpiaba con un ungüento especial por el veneno, pero parecía que no sentía nada pues su rostro permanecía en calma.

-He sacado todo el veneno de tu sistema, pero seguramente tendrás fiebre, aun estas muy delicado, he cerrado tus heridas pero tendré que esperar a que alguno de sus compañeros cazadores te pongan runas curativas y sea más rápida tu recuperación. Así que mientras tanto debes descasar. -Le dio a beber algunas pociones e intento levantarse para dejarlo dormir, pero la mano de Jace le impidió retirarse.

-¡Quédate! -Le dijo sosteniéndola con firmeza por la muñeca, sus ojos dorados la miraban con un brillo especial que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-No me importa que creas, quédate. -Soltó demandante con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios. -Además tú ya me has visto desnudo, lo justo sería que yo te viera a ti.

-¿Qué? -Exclamo escandalizada con las mejillas rojas de nuevo.

Movió una de sus manos restándole importancia. -Acabas de salvar mi vida, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, es hacerte pasar un buen momento.

-Creo que la lesión que sufriste te afecto el cerebro.

-Mi cerebro esta perfectamente.

-Dudo mucho que así sea. -Frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente de su agarre. -No creo que a Clary le cause alguna gracia tus estúpidas bromas a mis costillas.

-¿Clary? -Pregunto confundido sin comprender a que se refería.

-Tu novia no estará complacida de tus insinuaciones.

Jace sonrió. -Creo que a quien le hace falta descansar es a ti. Yo no tengo novia. Ni siquiera sé quién es Clary.

Hermione tuvo que sentarse en la orilla de la cama cuando comprendió todo. Draco había ofrecido su sangre y Jace su corazón.

El amor del cazador de sombras era Clary, por tanto era dueña de su corazón, pero ese había sido el precio exigido para obtener la llave, por ese motivo ella había sido borrada de sus recuerdos junto con el amor que los había unido.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto al verla palidecer.

-Sí, solo que tengo que salir un momento.

Temblando salió de la habitación, afuera las esperaban, les había pedido a los chicos que la esperaran afuera no los quería tener a su alrededor poniéndola más nerviosa con sus preguntas. Cuando la vieron salir se notaba pálida, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se acercó Harry pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a desmayarse y no era para menos.

-¿Esta bien Draco? -Era visible la angustia en la voz temblorosa de Pansy que tenía una pequeña marca sobre su ceja izquierda donde antes había tenido su herida, Blaise estaba a su lado sosteniéndola.

-¿Jace…? -Esta vez era Simón quien intentaba averiguar algo sobre su estado, el muchacho no era su persona favorita pero le debía mucho, además claro de que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ese arrogante cazador de sombras.

-Ambos están estables. Draco solo necesita descansar, en cuanto a Jace logre cerrar la herida y limpie su sangre del veneno del demonio que nos atacó.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Qué va mal? -Pregunto Harry sin soltarla.

-Vamos abajo necesitamos hablar y no quisiera que me escuchen. -Dijo señalando hacia la puerta cerrada.

La castaña vio salir a Isabelle de la habitación donde descansaba Ginny, según le habían informado y le pidió que pasara con Jace a ponerle runas curativas sobre su hombro, pero que por ningún motivo mencionara a Clary, ya le explicaría después sus razones.

Escucho su alegre voz al saludar a Jace y sintió un nudo en la garganta pero siguió adelante tratando de apartar la pena que le embargaba al saber que se empezaban a pagar los altos costos de esa búsqueda.

Después de algunos minutos la mayoría de sus compañeros habían regresado, a esas alturas los únicos que faltaban por regresar era el equipo de Clary. Todos parecían ansiosos pero al menos no tenían heridas graves visibles.

Hermione camino un par de paso y sobre la mesa en torno a la que se reunían coloco la llave que habían obtenido Draco y Jace. Theodore, Magnus, Harry y Blaise hicieron lo mismo dejando al centro las piezas que habían conseguido. Sobre la superficie de madera brillaron al estar juntas por unos segundos antes de volver a la apagarse y separarse en dos partes, luz y oscuridad.

En ese momento entraron Clary, Jordan y Ron un tanto maltrechos y mojados pero completos. Viendo que habían reunido las piezas la pelirroja coloco también la que habían obtenido ellos también.

La joven cazadora de sombras paso la vista por los reunidos en la sala y se alarmo al no ver por ningún lado a su novio. -¿Dónde está Jace?

-Arriba descansando lo hirieron pero ya está fuera de peligro. -Aclaro Simón acercándose a ella. -Draco y Ginny también están recuperándose.

La cazadora de sombras inclino la cabeza en una señal de aceptación, pensando que en cuanto terminara la reunión iría a ver con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien, desde hacía unas horas atrás un mal presentimiento la había hecho temblar de repente como si algo muy malo estuviera ocurriendo. Se sentía intranquila y sabía que no se calmaría hasta no estar a su lado.

Uno a uno resumió los hechos. Neville había sido el único que hasta el momento había guardado para si la información sobre la promesa que tuvo que hacer de entregar su vida cuando todo terminara.

Cuando todos terminaron sus relatos solo Hermione faltaba en mucho debido a que sus dos compañeros no se encontraban presentes. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ser ella quien le diera a Clary las malas noticias.

-Ángeles de oro resguardaban la puerta que conducía al altar donde se encontraba la llave y me tomaron como garantía de que Malfoy y Jace completaran su misión, yo no pude acompañarles ni siquiera estuve consiente cuando esto ocurrió, me sumieron en un sueño profundo. Fue Malfoy quien me conto que les pidieron un pago. -Su voz tembló llegando a ese punto.

-¿Qué les pidió? -Exigió Clary tensa.

-Que tendrían que ofrecer sangre y corazón.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto Isabelle con incredulidad. -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tenían que colocar sus manos sobre círculos que tomarían de ellos esa compensación; de Draco tomaron la sangre, dice que cuando coloco la mano sobre el gravado de piedra algo le hirió la palma y tomo parte de su sangre, por eso está débil estuvo a punto de morir desangrado.

-¿Y Jace? -Clary se había levantado y sujetaba por los brazos a Hermione para que le diera la respuesta apretándola con demasiada fuerza.

-El entrego su corazón.

-¿Qué significa eso? -Grito Alec impaciente

-La sangre representa vida y el corazón amor. Jace entrego su más grande amor. -Trato de explicar.

-Granger estás diciendo que Jace entrego el amor que siente por Clary. -Pregunto Magnus tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras.

-Jace ya no recuerda a Clary. Al entregar su corazón entrego el amor que sentía por ella, es como si se hubiera esfumado de su vida todo lo que han vivido juntos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes! -Le grito a la cara sacudiéndola con fuerza. -¡Jace no me olvidaría! El nunca olvidaría todo lo que vivimos, no olvidaría que me ama tanto como lo amo yo. -Los ojos de Clary estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

-¡Cálmate Clary! La estas lastimando. -Le dijo Simón tomándola con cuidado por los hombros para alejarla de la castaña que no parecía dispuesta a defenderse.

Magnus se dejó caer en la silla abatido, quizás era el único aparte de Hermione que comprendía la dimensión de ese pago y lo que eso implicaba.

Clarissa se dejó abrazar por su amigo Simón.

-¡Lo siento! -Fue lo único capaz de decir Hermione antes de que la joven girara y la abofeteara.

-Esto es tu culpa los dejaste solos. Es tu maldita culpa bruja. -Le grito con rabia lanzándosele de nuevo para lastimarla, pero no logro hacerlo porque alguien la había detenido tomando con fuerza sus muñecas.

-¡No la toques! -Sentencio una dura voz. -Ella salvo mi vida.

Jace sostenía firmemente a Clary para que no lastimara a Hermione.

-¡Jace! -Exclamo con voz entrecortada, libero sus muñecas de un tirón solo para abrazarse al cuerpo del joven rubio.

Todos habían enmudecido, presenciando en silencio la escena de cómo Clary se abrazaba con fuerza a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos y al mismo tiempo sintieron una pesadez en la boca del estómago cuando vieron como la apartaba suave pero firme para que lo soltara como si le molestara que lo tocara de esa manera.

-No vuelvas a tocarla. -Volvía a advertirle y de manera protectora se interpuso entre Hermione y ella. -No sé quién eres y no me importa pero no te voy a permitir que la lastimes de ningún modo.

Congelada la pelirroja no supo que decir, su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviera frio y las lágrimas no paraban de escurrir por sus mejillas. Era desgarrador ver la manera en que la había olvidado, como si todos esos años que habían sido novios, en los que habían luchado juntos se hubieran convertido en nada.

Su más grande temor siempre había sido perderlo, esa había sido la razón por la que había pedido al ángel que lo reviviera cuando Valentín lo asesino, pudo haber pedido cualquier otra cosa en el mundo pero lo único que en verdad quería era a él y ahora, ahora ni siquiera la recordaba.

-Eres un desgraciado. -Soltó Simon con furia.

Magnus se apresuró a intervenir antes de que se complicaran más aun las cosas.

-No es su culpa, Simon. Es mejor que te lleves a Clary a descansar necesita calmarse, después hablaremos de este asunto.

Hermione también lloraba en silencio, sintiendo el dolor de la culpa atravesándola. Las palabras duras de Clary la habían afectado demasiado. En silencio abandono la sala necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas.

En la mesa estaban las primeras 6 piezas, pero era un triunfo con sabor amargo, sus vidas jamás volverían a ser las misma, eso sin contar que se entregaría la vida de Neville al final.


	10. Algo en Común

Había sentido los dedos de Clary encajándose en la piel de sus brazos haciéndole daño y a pesar de todo, lo que más dolor le causo fue la desesperación y la tristeza en su rostro mientras le recriminaba que no había hecho nada. Era cierto, al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez Hermione. Las palabras duras de la cazadora de sombras solo constataban la verdad, no importaba que no hubiera sido su decisión quedarse como prenda con los ángeles y que sus compañeros tuvieran que hacerse cargo solos de la situación, lo cierto era que ella no hizo nada.

Se sentía desolada, devastada e impotente como hace mucho no se sentía, quizás la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera fue durante la guerra en Hogwarts cuando llego demasiado tarde para salvar a Lavender Brown de las garras de aquel hombre lobo. Aun tenía fresco ese recuerdo, el mismo que se le presentaba una y otra vez en sus noches de vigilia o en sus pesadillas. Todavía podía ver sus ojos sin vida mirándola, el rojo carmesí tintando sus cabellos y extendiéndose en un charco de sangre que fluía de su garganta destrozada.

La castaña no se sintió capaz de soportar un minuto dentro del cuartel, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir para tomar aire, la sensación de culpa se volvía algo asfixiante y claustrofóbica a tal punto que no lograba respirar con normalidad.

Si tan solo fuera capaz de llorar lo haría, pero incluso las lágrimas se negaban en fluir de nuevo para darle un poco de alivio, las traía atoradas en los ojos, en ese nudo cerrado que se formó en su garganta que le oprimía el pecho.

Se sentó en la soledad de la noche sobre las raíces de un frondoso árbol a pocos metros del patio trasero de la casa de campo. Quería estar sola, sus amigos lo sabían por esa razón le dieron una tregua para que lidiara con sus propios demonios antes de intentar acercarse.

La noche caía con pesadez sobre sus hombros como el presagio de que todo apenas estaba comenzando y no sabía si sería realmente capaz de seguir adelante sabiendo que los costos cada vez eran mucho más altos.

-Solo te falta llorar para verte completamente patética. -Escucho una voz a pocos pasos de distancia, misma que no mostraba emoción alguna.

La joven ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar al intruso que se atrevía a entrometerse en sus momentos de soledad.

-No creo que ese sea tu problema, si mal no recuerdo, siempre disfrutaste de mi sufrimiento. -No había reproche en sus palabras, era más bien un recordatoria del pasado que tenían en común.

-Lo sé. -Fue su escueta respuesta, - aunque no es del todo cierto. -Afirmo en medio de un prolongado suspiro.

Esa respuesta despertó la curiosidad de Hermione a tal punto que levanto la vista para observarlo con cierta duda.

Draco estaba a pocos metros de ella con la espalda recargada en un árbol cercano, pero no lo miraba a ella mientras hablaba, si no sus ojos grises miraban con fijeza a la Luna de plata que encumbraba en cielo nocturno.

Ella quería preguntar a qué se refería, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que de presionarlo no obtendría nada. En lugar de interrogarlo se quedó en silencio mirando también la palidez de ese astro.

-No disfrutaba de tu sufrimiento. -lo dijo con firmeza fijando por primera vez sus ojos en ella. -Era demasiado estúpido para entender muchas cosas.

Hermione supo que no mentía, que esa declaración era cierta y eso la desconcertaba por que no lograba entender los motivos que habían llevado a Malfoy a tratarla siempre como escoria, si no disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

-Y no te creas tan importante, no es que molestarte hubiera sido algo especial. -Le dijo con petulancia, aunque su sonrisa torcida le dejo entrever que era solo una broma.

De una extraña forma la castaña había comenzado a entender el humor negro y la acidez de las bromas de rubio. -Hermione sonrió. -No todo gira a tu alrededor Malfoy. -Contrataco.

El silencio se prolongó por unos minutos, pero era un silencio bienvenido, incluso recorfortante.

-Deberías estar descansando para recuperarte. -soltó de repente con preocupación Granger recordando el estado de su acompañante.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo restándole importancia. -Lo que me diste me puso bien de inmediato.

-Aun así deberías descansar ha sido un día muy largo.

-Lo mismo podía decirte a ti.

-No es como si yo hubiera hecho mucho hoy. -La voz de la castaña era triste y afligida, avergonzada giro su rostro para evitar mirarle.

-Nos salvaste la vida Granger, hubiéramos muerto de no ser por ti. Si eso no te es suficiente es que estas más trastornada de lo que imaginaba.

-Los deje solos, sacrificaron mucho. -La pena se translucía en cada palabra, en la manera que se abrazaba a sí misma.

-No fue tu culpa. -Se acercó molesto hincándose para estar a su altura. -Deja tu faceta de mártir porque me enferma. -Reprocho tomándola con firmeza por los brazos para sacudirla un poco. -No fue tu culpa. -Repitió.

-Tu casi mueres desangrado, Jace ofreció su amor por Clary y yo… yo no hice nada. -Las palabras se le cortaron, de nuevo del nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! Impediste que Jace cayera por el acantilado, cargaste con ambos y nos trajiste de vuelta. ¿Qué más quería hacer?

Hermione negó con la cabeza aun afligida por los grandes sacrificios que habían hecho.

-Todos nos metimos en esto por voluntad propia y sabíamos de los riesgos, además no es como si esos dos no pudieran recuperar lo que perdieron.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡Pero nada! -Dijo tajante. Sorprendiendo a Granger por la dureza de sus palabras. -No puedes salvar a todos.

Molesto Draco regreso a la casa. No soportaba la sola idea de que Hermione terminara sacrificándose por nadie. Potter tenía mucha razón en señalar que ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlos, aunque fueran casos perdidos o una lucha sin sentido.

No encontraba la manera de protegerla de sí misma, era tan desesperantemente terca, tan obstinada, valiente y temeraria que no sabía qué hacer.

. . .

Cuando el Ángel que fue invocado por Valentine emergió del lago Lyng, Clary pudo haber pedido cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero no había nada que quisiera más que Jace estuviera vivo y asi fue que su gran amor fue arrancado de la muerte y traído de vuelta.

Ella lo amaba tanto que era devastador darse cuenta que había sido borrada por completo de la vida y la memoria, pero sobre todo del corazón de Jace.

Sus más grandes miedos volvían convertidos en una verdad desoladora. Antes se había enfrentado a todo tipo de obstáculos; a la idea descabellada de que eran hermanos, la renuencia de su madre Jocelyn por que Jace era el vivo retrato de Valentine, a la posesión de Lilith que lo ligo a Jonathan, incluso entonces con todo en contra y a pesar de que para todos era una causa perdida, ella había luchado convencida en que podía salvarle y lo había hecho porque lo amaba.

Había luchado entonces contra viento y marea, contra los planes de su padre y hermano, contra la desconfianza de su madre, pero ¿Cómo luchar contra el mismo? Cuando el amor que le tenían se había esfumado por completo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Su mirada fría la tomó por sorpresa golpeándola con tal fuerza que se sintió aturdida cuando tomo su mano para impedir que golpeara a Granger. La había defendido con una vehemencia tal que la hirió profundamente pero cuando la aparto sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies.

Lloro hasta quedarse sin lágrimas en el hombro de Simón, ante la mirada triste y angustiada de Alec e Isabelle que no tenían palabras que pudieran consolarla de alguna manera por lo que decidieron dejarlos solos. Se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Entonces su amigo la acomodo con cuidado cubriéndola con las sabanas y salio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está? -Pregunto con interés Magnus

-¡Cómo crees que esta! -Exclamo con exasperación, con unas inmensas ganas de saltarle encima para romperle el cuello.

-¡Cálmate! -Le pidió suavemente Isabella tomándolo del brazo.

-Es que Clary ha dado tanto por Jace, no es justo que esté pasando por esto.

-Jace siempre dio también todo por Clary y se que no es justo pero eso no cambia las cosas. -Magnus soltó un suspiro.

-¿No crees que exista manera de solucionarlo? Es decir, que alguna forma en que Jace recuerde lo que sentía por Clary. -Pregunto Alec.

El brujo movió la cabeza de manera negativa. -No hay marcha atrás Alec.

. . .

Jace jugueteaba con una daga haciéndola girar con agilidad entre sus dedos de manera distraído con el pensamiento en otra parte. Su cabeza se había aclarado poco a poco, al principio se había sentido un tanto desubicado, no era difícil suponer que era un efecto secundario de entregar su "Corazón" a la causa por la que luchaba.

Recordaba todo con detalle al menos buena parte de su vida estaba en su memoria de manera intacta, sin embargo, era frustrante encontrarse con algunas lagunas en su mente donde aquella insoportable chiquilla pelirroja estaba presente.

Había entrado a la sala en el justo momento en que Hermione explicaba lo que había ocurrido en su misión, con todos los detalles que pudiera decir dado que ella no estuvo presente. Le llevo unos minutos apenas darse cuenta de la situación y otros tantos intervenir para que Clary no lastimara más a la castaña.

Cuando pronuncio su nombre y se abrazó a el llorando, algo en su interior se removió, pero duro a penas un segundo, pues apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa se había separado de ella con la clara advertencia que no volviera a tocar a su salvadora.

Sabía que Clary era una constante en su vida desde hacía algunos años pero sus recuerdos no eran tan nítidos como pudiera esperarse eran como pequeños fragmentos que se han mutilado aquí y allá hasta dejar un confuso mensaje que no está completo.

"Entregue mi corazón" se repitió mentalmente varias veces hasta comprender la dimensión de estas palabras. No creía posible que alguien como él pudiera amar, al menos de la manera en la que se suponía tenía que hacerlo para que le quitaran ese sentimiento.

La idea le parecía tan imposible que le resultaba incluso insoportable aunque no entendía porque se sentía de aquella manera.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, fijo sus ojos dorados en lo grises de Malfoy.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Te equivocas tenemos mucho en común, además clara de nuestra encantadora personalidad. -Dijo con petulancia Jace.

-¿Qué es eso que tenemos en común? -Pregunto con fingido interés Draco.

-Hermione Granger. -Esas dos palabras lograron que el mago se envara incómodo.


	11. Agua

_Clary, Ron y Jordan_

 _"Agujero Eagle Nest" - Weeki Wachee,Florida._

El agujero Eagle Next, también conocido como el hundimiento Nido de Águila o el "Pozo Perdido" esta cerca de San Petersburdo, Florida, ha sido llamado el Monte Everest del buceo. Desde el nivel del suelo, parece ser nada mas que un estanque, pero los ejes estrechos de la parte inferior del estanque llevan a un sistema de cuevas bajo el agua mucho mas grande, con mas de 2 kilómetros de pasajes cartográficos, habitaciones más grandes que un campo de futbol y ejes no mas anchos que una puerta. El punto mas profundo de la cueva es 94 metros debajo de la superficie.

La comparación con el Monte Everest es debido a su lejanía, dificultad y belleza espectacular. Es también un lugar de buceo increíblemente peligroso. Solo los buzos certificados y más experimentados se atreven a explorarlo. En 1999, el nido del Águila fue cerrado debido a las numerosas muertes, pero se reabrió en el 2003.

Este fue el destino asignado en su primera tarea a Clary, Jordan y Ron.

Acceder a aquel lugar fue rápido y sin contratiempos. Llevaban documentos falsos que los acreditaban con buceadores expertos y certificados por el Trimix (certificación especial de buceo) tenían el equipo especial de buceo, luces, guías con arneses, tanques llenos con una combinación especial de oxigeno, nitrógeno e hidrogeno para sumergirse a grandes profundidades, aparatos de ubicación y computadoras portátiles especializadas para su inmersión.

Hermione se había encargado de investigar todo lo necesario sobre el tema, consiguiendo todos los elementos que pudieran necesitar para esa odisea bajo el agua. Además de los aditamentos muggles necesarios, también proveyó una buena dotación de hechizos a Ron que pudieran ser útiles para que estuviera completamente listo en caso de necesitarlo, siendo el único mago en el equipo, sobre sus hombros recaía la responsabilidad de librarle de cualquier barrera mágica que se les presentara.

Era de madrugada cuando se alistaban para sumergirse, el sol todavía no salía. Era común que las inmersiones fueran en pequeños grupos d personas, por esa razón se acordó que se integrarían a otros buzos para cumplir con el requisito.

El otro grupo de buzos estaba conformado por 4 varones, no tenían claro si eran parte del mismo equipo o solo se habían juntado para ese proyecto, dos parecían hablar ruso y a los otros dos permanecían siempre en silencio. Posiblemente rondaban por los 30, no parecían tener demasiadas ganas de socializar pero no parecían peligrosos. Lo único evidente es que se encontraban completamente concentrados con equipos muy similares a los suyos.

Los trajes de buceo normales eran sumamente pesados y dado que estos eran especiales se podría decir que tenían el doble de peso, era difícil moverse con ellos fuera del agua, solo esperaban que al sumergirse todo resultara más sencillo.

Jordan parecía inquieto, no sabia a ciencia cierta a que se debía, pero se mantenía alerta, olisqueado disimuladamente el aire a su alrededor tratando de descubrir que era lo que lo ponía intranquilo.

Llegado el momento un bote se encargo de llevarlos lago adentro para sumergirse. Checaron una ultima vez lo sensores de sus equipos, abrieron los tanques de oxigeno y se precipitaron al fondo, tirándose de espaldas desde el borde del bote.

Clary, Jordan y Ron esperaron que los otros buzos se adelantaran para poder iniciar su importante búsqueda. Comenzaron a descender pegados a uno de los muros, alumbrados por la luz de las lámparas especiales que llevaron consigo. Entre mas se adentraban en aquellas cuevas, mas se dificultaba la visibilidad y la opresión en sus pechos se hacia mayor por la compresión del agua debido a la profundidad, al menos estaban agradecidos de que Malfoy se hubiera encargado de darles pociones especiales que les ayudaron a mitigar los síntomas y efectos dañinos, pues a esas alturas era mas que seguro que sus oídos estuvieran reventando y estarían al borde del desmayo.

Hermione fue clara en las indicaciones, debían adentrarse siempre tomando los túneles orientados al noroeste, que invariablemente intentarían desviarlos pero que se apegaran siempre a esa dirección para que no se perdieran.

Clary observo metros mas delante de donde se encontraban algo flotando, se acerco con cautela para ver que era. Cual seria su sorpresa que era uno de los buzos con los que se habían sumergido al inicio pensó que estaba perdido y toco su hombro para que notara su presencia, las luces de su equipo parpadeaban como si estuvieran haciendo un corto.

Al tocarlo el cuerpo giro y pudo verle el rostro. Asustada intento alejarse chocando con Jordan que estaba un poco más atrás de ella. El licántropo entendió al instante la reacción de su amiga, pues el buzo estaba muerto, se veía atreves del cristal de su mascarilla sangre, tenia los ojos abiertos y una mueca de horror tatuada en su rostro sin vida.

Mirando con mayor atención se dieron cuenta que su traje estaba roto en algunos lugares, algunos cortes rasgando las piernas, los brazos y el torso, como si hubiera sido atacado por algún tipo de animal marino.

Un corte profundo en su brazo dejo a la vista un tatuaje que llamo la atención de Ron, que se apresuro a observarlo con mayor detenimiento, para verlo por completo rasgo aun mas el traje. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al comprobar que se trataba de la marca de los mortifagos.

A partir de entonces debían andar con sumo cuidado, aunque no sabían bien a que le temían mas, si a los mortifagos o al ser que había atacado a ese pobre desgraciado.

Siguieron su camino, curiosamente llegaron un punto donde el agua era mucho mas calida, giraron hacia su derecha en el nacimiento de un nuevo túnel que les llevo a un callejón sin salida. Estaban a punto de regresar por donde habían ido cuando algo llamo la atención de Clary. Un tenue brillo salía de la pared de piedra, era como si un glamur distorsionara su vista y no pudiera ver claramente las inscripciones hechas en la piedra.

Fijo su vista en la pared hasta que el manto mágico que cubría su visión se rompió y pudo observar con mayor claridad las runas talladas en dorado en forma de espirales a lo largo del muro.

Clary se quito uno de los guantes especiales que cubrían sus manos para sentir directamente la runa con las yemas de sus dedos. Los símbolos irradiaban calor, pero no solo eso, también vibraban bajo su tacto. Sin pensarlo demasiado saco su estela de un bolsillo asegurado a su muslo derecho. Y tallo en el centro del espiral una runa nueva "vida" la llamo.

No era una runa cualquiera, había sentido en su interior una inmensa necesidad de crearla, su significado no era completamente claro pues no existía una runa que pudiera darle vida a algo inanimado, sin embargo, era para contrarrestar esa sensación de vacio que había sentido al tocar las runas.

Era una runa de equilibrio, de vitalidad contra la oscuridad creciente.

Un fuerte crujido, las runas comenzaron a vibrar con mayor fuerza hasta que la piedra se partió por la mitad para dejarles pasar.

Apenas lograron cruzar donde antes estaba la enorme pared de piedra, esta volvió a cerrarse tras de ellos, dejándolos atrapados. El pánico se hizo presente en los chicos, mas intentaron tranquilizarse para seguir con su camino y lograr su objetivo.

Ya dentro se encontraron maravillados con su descubrimiento.

Una magnifica ciudad submarina se levantaba ante sus ojos en toda su gloria. Lo que debían ser pequeñas edificaciones se alzaban aquí y allá sin fin hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista, una alta construcción encumbraba de caracolas doradas se encontraba en lo que debía ser el centro de aquella ciudad de ensueño.

A penas entraron se sintieron observados, decenas de pares de ojos seguían sus pasos. Se movieron lentamente para no provocar o asustar a quienes habitaban aquel lugar, pero sus precauciones no fueron suficientes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vieron rodeados por lo que parecían ser Selkies, criaturas acuáticas parecidas a personas pequeñas, pero lejos de ser las feas criaturas que conocían, estas tenían una belleza etérea similar a la de las sirenas que habitaban en las aguas cercanas de la antigua Grecia.

-Venimos en paz. -Ron se apresuro a decir en lenguaje sirenio. No es que fuera un experto pero fue bien aleccionado en lo básico y hablaba por un intercomunicador anexo a su traje de buceo.

-Si vienen en paz tendrán que dejar sus cosas aquí par poder seguir su camino. -Le respondió quien debía ser la Reyna y líder de la ciudad, una hermosa mujer de cabellos anaranjados y preciosos ojos color violeta, parecía casi humana de no ser por que sus pies en lugar de dedos normales, terminaban formando una aleta.

-Así lo haremos su majestad. -Dijo obediente en sirenio, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Después se giro lentamente para hablar con sus compañeros.

-Para dejarnos pasar debemos dejar nuestros equipos aquí.

-Solo pretenden matarnos. -Jordan dijo en voz baja.

-Creo que no tenemos alternativas. -Esta vez era Clary observando a aquellos seres hermosos pero amenazantes que no dejaban de apuntarlos con largas lanzas doradas. -Pero crees que funcionen las algas que nos dio Granger.

-Harry las uso una vez y funcionaron perfectamente, aunque no se claramente cuanto tiempo duren los efectos, creo que Hermione nos dio las suficientes para lograr salir.

-Pues esperemos que así sea.

Lo primero en quitarse fue el casco que les protegía el rostro, además del respirador para poder tragar rápidamente las algas que tenían en uno de los bolsillos del los chalecos que llevaban.

Se agitaron por unos segundos sintiendo un dolor palpitante desde sus oídos hasta sus mejillas. Las branquias les permitieron respirar perfectamente bajo el agua y se apresuraron a retirarse todo el equipo que llevaban.

Lo único que les permitieron llevar además de los trajes negros de combate de cazadores de sombra que se pegaban a sus cuerpos como una segunda piel. Incluso las luces tuvieron que dejarlas atrás, lo único bueno era que en aquella ciudad no eran necesarias, parecía que la luz natural llegaba de alguna parte y se reflejaba en las paredes dando un efecto óptico como si estuvieran en pleno día.

-¡Síganme! -Ordeno la reina, dejando atrás a sus súbditos que obedecieron un simple gesto de su líder para dejarla marchar sola con los extranjeros.

Caminaron por un estrecho corredor que se extendía entre dos hileras de casas que llegaba al frente de la enorme edificación que habían creído antes que era un palacio y resulto ser un templo.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarles. -Les informo. -Si son dignos cumplirán su encomienda, sino perecerán en el intento.

-Gracias. -Fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo, pero cuando volteo para ver a la reina ya no estaba a su lado como segundos antes.

-Hagámoslo de una vez. -Nerviosa comenzó a nadar hacia el interior del templo acompañada por Jordan y Ron.

En el interior todas las paredes eran de oro, las runas se alzaban talladas de piso a techo, no había espacio que no estuviera cubierto.

-Debe ser la hora. -Aviso Jordán al ver un destello alzarse desde la cúpula principal del templo y descender como un rayo de luz que reflectaba en el agua un arcoíris por donde iba pasando. Al frente en el altar se encontraba un atril con un triangulo que brillaba cada vez con mayor intensidad conforme el rayo de luz se acercaba.

Jordan fue el primero en intentar tomarlo, pero de inmediato grito de dolor. El agua alrededor de la llave bullía como si estuviera hirviendo. Una profunda quemadura se extendió en su mano y corrió por su brazo.

No podían acercarse más sin ser rostizados vivos en el intento. Faltaban pocos segundos para que el rayo de luz llegara a la llave y ese era el momento justo cuando debían tomarla, pero no sabían como hacerlo sin morir en el proceso.

A las desesperadas Clary tomo su estela, la única posesión que le permitieron llevar, pues los Selkies lo consideraron parte de ella misma. Y se tallo en la palma de su mano una runa de fuego.

Se acerco tanto como pudo estirando su mano para tomar la llave. El agua bullía a su alrededor y un grito de dolor desgarro su garganta. Podía ser que la runa la protegiera, pero no le libraba por completo de la quemadura.

Fue justo en el momento que pudo tomar la llave que el dolor por la quemadura ceso, pero una nueva angustia se encendió en su pecho como un mal presagio. Pensó Jase y pidió a todos los Ángeles que pudieran escuchar sus plegarias que cuidaran de el, que saliera con vida de su misión.

Cuando salieron del templo afuera los esperaba la reina con sus súbditos, pero también los acompañaban dos de los buzos con los que se habían sumergido, debían de ser mortifagos como el que encontraron muerto, pues comprobaron que eran magos debido a que podían respirar gracias a que convocaron un hechizo de casco burbuja.

-Pueden irse en paz. -Indico la Reina, señalando un túnel a pocos metros de templo.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos? -Pregunto Clary a Ron.

-Lo mas seguro es que se los comerán.

-No podemos permitirlo. -Esta vez era Jordan quien hablaba, ya mas repuesto de su quemadura.

-Están dispuestos a arriesgarse para salvar a nuestros enemigos. Intentarlo nos condenara. -Ron no podía negar que tenia miedo y bastantes dudas respecta a arriesgar el pellejo por dos tipos que a la menor provocación intentarían matarlos.

El pelirrojo pensó en lo que diría Hermione, de inmediato supo la respuesta. Aun cuando fueran sus enemigos eran dos vidas y al menos intentaría salvarlos, su amiga era partidaria de las causas perdidas.

Vio en los rostros de Clary y Jordan que ellos pensaban lo mismo.

-¡Hagámoslo entonces! Cubran sus ojos -Susurro. -No nos podemos ir sin ellos. -Aviso a la reina, lanzando un hechizo de lumus máxima para cegar a

Jorda y Clary aprovecharon el sobresalto para tomar a los prisioneros y salieron nadando por el túnel que antes le había indicado la reina.

Los Selkies pretendían seguirles, pero Ron conjuro un bombarda para que la entrada del túnel colapsara impidiéndoles el paso.

-Eso solo nos hará ganar un poco de tiempo, pero no tardaran en seguirlos y a partir de este punto no sabemos por donde seguir.

-Además los efectos de las branquialgas no duraran mucho más. -Les dijo Ron al mostrarles que estaban desapareciendo las branquias.

-Pues no hay más remedio que utilizar los brazaletes. -Informo a las desesperadas la pelirroja la sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

Mientras hablaban sobre lo que debían hacer una lanza atravesó el corazón de uno de los mortifagos, los Selkies les dieron alcance.

-¡Es ahora o nunca! -Grito Clary haciendo que todos se juntaran para romper el primer brazalete.

Aparecieron los 5 sobre el techo de un gran edificio. Apenas recuperaron el aliento se pusieron en guardia.

Jordan había cargado incluso con el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus enemigos, el otro a penas llegaron a aquel lugar se dejo ir sobre el hombre lobo para intentar reanimar a su compañero.

-¡Vladimir! -Grito su nombre, sacudiéndolo para que despertara, pero era inútil. Al parecer los hombres que escucharon hablar en ruso eran hermanos.

-Murió, lo siento. -Dijo Jordan haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Ahora que? -Pregunto Ron.

-Ya hicimos nuestra parte.

-¿Quieres que borre su memoria? -Pregunto de nuevo el pelirrojo dudoso, esos hechizos aun no los dominaba completamente y no estaba seguro de si podría conjurarlos de manera correcta, sin dañar sus mentes.

-No tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos. -Urgio Clary. -Tomándolos del brazo para romper el segundo Brazalete y luego el tercero.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel estaban empapados y aun no lograban recuperar el aliento completamente.

Clary había esperado de ver a Jace esperando su llegada, pero no lo encontró. Tuvo que contentarse con que le dijeran que estaba descansando y que no tenia nada grave, tenia que entregar la llave y contar lo que ocurrió, antes de poder retirarse para verlo.

Lo que ocurrió después la dejo descorazonada, su amado Jace la había borrado por completo de su corazón y no sabia si en algún momento podría recuperarlo.

El instante en que Jace entrego su corazón por la causa, fue el mismo cuando ella sintió ese dolor agobiante mientras obtenía su llave. Ahora entendía por que se sintió de aquella manera, sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

 ***o*O*o***

La culpa no se había ido, seguía ahí, encajada en su corazón como una daga que la estaba matando lentamente, pero tenia que recomponerse a sus propias aflicciones pues todavía tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Después de tomarse un tiempo a solas, se obligo a calmarse para poder pensar con claridad, había que seguir conforme a lo planeado y para lograrlo tenia que estar entera y fuerte, no solo física, sino mentalmente.

Pensándolo con frialdad el amor perdido no se comparaba con todas las vidas que estaban intentando salvar y aunque parecía un consuelo a las desesperadas, era lo único que la hacia mantener sus fuerzas y esperanzas puestas en aquel plan suicida.

Cuando entro de nuevo al cuartel tenia claro que lo mas complicado se les venia encima. Las piezas de la llave aun descansaban sobre la mesa, emitiendo un suave resplandor. Tenia preparado un pequeño saquito para guardarlas, estaba hecho de piel de topo que tenia ciertas propiedades que impedían ser rastreado y encantado para proteger su contenido, además de tener lógicamente un hechizo espansor.

Terminando de salvaguardar las piezas se coloco el pequeño saco al cuello atado con un cintillo y estudio por largo rato las cartas astrales, algunos mapas y anotaciones que había realizado con anterioridad para tener todo listo. Cuando termino estaba tan agotada que a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Antes de meterse a la cama se tomo un par de pociones para poder recuperar energías mientras descansaba y entre las mantas dejo que el sueño la venciera para dejarla descansar al menos por un momento.

Con lo que no contaba era que sus sueños no serian tranquilos mucho menos cuando el calor que irradiaba las piezas contra su pecho comenzó a llevar a Hermione a lugares desconocidos.

Su espíritu se desprendió de su cuerpo en un viaje astral, llevándola por otras dimensiones a lugares tan remotos e inimaginables que pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación y no una realidad alterna de su propio mundo.

Vio la versión de si misma en dimensiones distantes, en algunas donde habían perdido la guerra y los mestizos y muggles eran esclavos del innombrable. En otras los rostros que la acompañaban eran distintos. Harry moria en algunas de ellas, en otras era ella quien moria en diversas situaciones, a veces luchando en otras vencida por el tiempo.

Viajando de dimensión en dimensión vio a Malfoy siendo castigado en la mansión de sus padres por el innombrable después de que escaparan, tenía el rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Cuando todo paso su madre le ayudo a levantarse del piso y ya a solas los escucho hablar.

-¿Por qué mentiste? -Pregunto la Señora Malfoy, limpiando la sangre de su rostro.

-Iban a matarles. -Fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Y eso que importa? -Le dijo entre lagrimas levantándole la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos.

Narcisa conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para no necesitar de las palabras para entenderlo. Se llevo una mano a la boca consternada.

-¡No puede ser!

-Pero lo es madre. No soportaría que ella muriera.

-Por tu bien y el de ella, nadie debe enterarse.

-Lo se. -Dijo secamente Malfoy.

Hermione cayó en cuenta que hablaban de ella.

Siempre se había preguntado por que Malfoy mintió cuando los carroñeros los atraparon y los llevaron a su mansión.

-No estoy seguro. -Había dicho.

Pero mejor que nadie sabia que Draco reconoció a Harry apenas lo vio. Y ahora confirmaba sus sospechas y no solo eso, acababa de enterarse que mintió para salvarles la vida, especialmente por ella.

Si tan solo Hermione al despertar pudiera recordar todos esos viajes, se habría enterado de que Draco Malfoy la amaba, sin embargo, a penas abrió los ojos, el calor en su pecho se disipo dejándola solo con una profunda sensación de que acababa de olvidar algo importante.

 ***o*O*o***

Jace se debatía internamente, aun resistiéndose a la idea de haber entregado el corazón. Era una idea que no compaginaba con su manera de ser y de pensar. Jamás se había enamorado, de hecho siempre creyó que el amor era una estupidez y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Disfrutaba dejándose querer y queriendo a momentos a aquella que calentara su cama, pero eran solo encuentros carnales, era satisfacer sus instintos y su necesidades sexuales, nunca nada mas que eso.

Entonces no comprendía si los demás decían la verdad, que había hecho esa tal Clary para cambiarlo hasta el punto de replantearse los estúpidos sentimientos que nunca había tenido.

Quería recordar, al menos para escupirles a todos en la cara que no era un amor verdadero, que como todo en su vida era algo pasajero. Deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que se equivocaba que no cree en el amor o mejor dicho a penas parece estarlo descubriendo o espera encontrarlo pero en unos ojos color caramelo.

No sabes si es amor, pero pensar en ella lo sacude, lo enciende, no solo en el plano sexual sino algo más profundo.

Ella salvo su vida, agitando algo muy dentro de su ser. Era algo magnético y gravitacional lo que le llamaba y hacia que se perdiera en sus ojos, deseando tomarla para quitarse esas ansias que lo consumían, sin embargo, era mas que eso. Quería cuidarla, protegerla, asegurarse que nada le pasara.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, fijo sus ojos dorados en los grises de Malfoy. De inmediato vio la tención en su cuerpo al verlo y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Te equivocas tenemos mucho en común, además claro de nuestra encantadora personalidad. -Dijo con petulancia Jace.

-¿Qué es eso que tenemos en común? -Pregunto con fingido interés Draco.

-Hermione Granger. -Esas dos palabras lograron que el mago se envara incómodo.

-No veo por que tendría que ser así. -Jace rio por esa respuesta.

-Eres tan cobarde que vas a negar que te gusta, eres tan transparente. Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras. -Se burlo.

-Si Granger me gusta o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que me incumbe, Hermione me gusta y voy a luchar por ella.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella. -Advirtió colérico.

Estaban frente a frente, con tal tensión que el aire en la habitación era tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Voy a acercarme tanto como quiera Malfoy. Ella será mía.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Ella no es de nadie. Si escuchara lo que has dicho te haría tragar tus palabras. Y ya que has sido franco y directo, voy a corresponder a tu cortesía. -Dijo con sarcasmo. -Yo no la quiero, la amo. Y terminando toda esta mierda voy a luchar por ella contra ti o contra cualquiera.

Jace sonrió satisfecho. -Siempre me han gustado los retos.

Simón escucho perfectamente atreves de la puerta, su oído súper desarrollado por su condición de vampiro se lo permitió. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar, por un lado estaba furioso pues sabía lo mucho que sufriría Clary cuando se enterara que Jace estaba verdaderamente interesado en Hermione. Pero por otro lado, si tuviera un corazón que pudiera latir, estaba seguro que lo haría con fuerza, pues quizás tendría una oportunidad para conquistar a su mejor amiga, aunque sabia que en el proceso podría lastimar a Isabelle su actual novia.


	12. Hogwarts

Los sueños de Clary no eran tranquilos, se agitaba en la cama azotada por fuertes convulsiones y espasmos. Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso como una tabla y apretaba con tal fuerza sus dientes que estos rechinaban haciendo un ruido desquiciante.

La oscuridad la engullía con una ferocidad infernal. Sofocada se encogía dentro de aquel lugar infinito incapaz de hacer nada y la sensación de estar cayendo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. No podía ver nada, ni detener su inminente caída, solo se abrazaba a si misma hecha un ovillo intentando contener las nauseas y ese dolor cada vez mas fuerte en la cabeza que le hacia sentir que de un momento a otro le estallaría.

Algo escurrió por su frente. A ciegas tanteo con su mano izquierda sintiendo la viscosidad de algo espeso y caliente corriendo de su frente y resbalando hasta su barbilla. Pronto se dio cuenta por el penetrante olor que era sangre, su sangre.

El pánico se apodero de ella por un segundo, por inercia intento limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de su mano, aunque en esa oscuridad no era capaz de ver que era una labor perdida. Lo que si noto al moverse mas e intentar utilizar la mano derecha es que mantenía sujeta con fuerza el mango de lo que debía ser una espada.

Un sonoro crujir le lastimo los oídos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos deseando que el dolor atroz que la invadía cesara. Cuando abrió de nuevo los parpados, la oscuridad había sido sustituida por un resplandor tan intenso que por unos minutos la dejo completamente ciega.

Lentamente su visión se fue aclarando, no así el zumbido que persistía en sus oídos que le impedía escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo podía ver rayos de luz de colores volar y explotar los lugares donde chocaban, nubes de polvo se alzaban nublando de nuevo su vista de manera repentina.

Fue consciente hasta ese momento que estaba recostada boca abajo sobre un montón de escombros, con una herida en la cabeza de la que seguía fluyendo sangre, no sabia que tan grave era y por el momento ese era el menor de sus problemas, pues estaba tan aturdida y adolorida que no podía moverse.

Pedazos de madera salían volando, eran fragmentos de las sillas y mesas que estaban destruyendo. Alcanzaba a ver un enorme mesa volcada a pocos metros de ella, tras la cual podía ver a la perfección a dos hombres atrincherados tras de ellas, vestidos de negro con mascaras plateadas que cubrían en su totalidad sus rostro.

Gotas de sangre se quedaron enganchadas a sus pestañas y pronto tintaron todo de rojo. Aun con el ardor en sus ojos se negó a cerrarlos por miedo de perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad. De repente un plop y los zumbidos en sus oídos desaparecieron, aunque fue sustituido pronto por los aterradores gritos de niños, llantos y explosiones.

Con un gran esfuerzo logro girar el cuerpo para quedar boca arriba. Parecía estar en una antigua construcción, las paredes eran de piedra, pero parecía algo extraño que en lugar de encontrarse con un techo abovedado de piedra al igual que las paredes, se podía ver el azul del cielo raso sobre ella.

-¡Imperius! -Escucho a alguien decir, en un tono de voz metálico.

Entonces se vio a si misma moverse de manera mecánica, como si alguien mas fuera dueño de su cuerpo y le pidiera que se levantara. El dolor en su cabeza era más persistente y profundo, estaba al borde del desmayo.

La oscuridad amenazaba con tragársela de nuevo. Su cuerpo con voluntad propia sujetaba la espada con su mano diestra, poniéndola en alto llamas azules parecieron danzas sobre la afilada hoja.

Fue entonces que lo vio frente a ella, a pesar del rojo de la sangre que invadía su vista pudo reconocerlo al instante, Jonathan estaba frente a ella con sus cabellos rubios platinados y esos ojos negros tan oscuros y vacios como su alma.

-¡Mátalo! -Escucho de nuevo esa voz metálica, como si saliera desde su cabeza. -¡Mátalo antes de que el te mate a ti! -Le ordenaron en un grito.

Jonathan era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón se resistía a cumplir con aquella orden.

-Mátame. -Volvió escuchar, pero esta vez era la voz fría de su hermano quien le pedía que terminada con su vida.

Aun sin desearlo bajo lentamente la espada y la enterró en el cuerpo de Jonathan hasta atravesar su corazón.

-Gracias. -Le escucho susurrar al tiempo que sus eternos ojos negros se volvieron verdes como si alguien hubiera extraído de ellos toda la tinta oscura y exhalaba su último aliento.

Se abrazo a ella antes de caer sin vida al piso. Cuando Clary se atrevió de nuevo a fijar sus ojos en aquel rostro que alguna vez había odiado, se lleno de terror al descubrir que ya no era Jonathan sino Jace, quien yacía sin vida a sus pies.

-¡Jace! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Con ese último grito despertó, pero ya no estaba sola en la habitación del cuartel. Hermione la observaba pálida sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Clary se que ahora me odias, pero lo que tengo que decirte es importante. -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tus sueños.

-¿Mis sueños? ¿De que hablas?

-Permíteme ver tus sueños. -Le pidió acercándose más a ella con cautela.

-¿Por qué lo haría? -Pregunto desafiante.

-Es importante Clary, creo que tienes dones de adivinación y por lo que escuche que hablabas entre sueños puede ser que vieras algo de nuestro futuro.

-Si ese es nuestro futuro es mejor darnos por vencidos. -Dijo con amargura.

Sus ojos aun estaban húmedos por las lágrimas y el dolor punzante de ver a Jace muerto por su propia mano aun permanecía en su corazón.

 ***o*O*o***

El nombre de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, además de un amargo sabor a bilis en la boca. Por eso había decidido que le llamaran por aquel nombre que había usurpado para entrar a la ciudad de los cazadores de sombras Alacante. Había dejado de ser Jonathan el hijo de Valentine para hacerse llamar solo Sebastián Morgentern.

No quería seguir llevando acuestas un nombre que pare el ya no significaba absolutamente nada. Hace mucho tiempo había aspirado a muchas cosas, cegado por el consejo de su padre y por la ambición que este alimento en su oscuro corazón, ahora no pretendía nada que no fuera vengarse y acabar con ese mundo que tanto odiaba. Hace mucho hubiera tenido piedad con Clary y Jace, pero ahora no sentía mas que aversión por lo que el consideraba sus traiciones. Ahora todos sentirían su furia implacable.

Dentro de su castillo inter dimensional estaba colérico por los recientes eventos. Aun a pesar de las advertencias de la bruja británica no esperaba que ese grupo de magos y sus antiguos enemigos fueran capaces de hacerse con todos los fragmentos de las llaves.

Ahora tenia que encontrar la manera de apoderarse del resto de las piezas, a la vez que robaba los que ya se encontraban en su poder.

Erick quien fuera el líder de los magos pago con su vida haber subestimado a los antiguos héroes del mundo mágico y los que antes consideraban eran sus enemigos naturales. Ahora su ejército de magos era comandado por una mujer con la suficiente inteligencia y sangre fría como para ayudarle a conseguirle la victoria.

Además contaba con un as bajo la manga, por eso a pesar de su frustración por ser sorprendido, sabia que podía cambiar las cosas lo suficiente para ponerlas a su favor. En ese momento como para confirmar sus planes se hizo presente la Reina de las hadas Seelie.

*o*O*o*

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al despertar después de su agitado sueño fue ir a buscar a Clary a su habitación, necesitaba hablar con ella para aclarar algunas cosas antes de emprender el segundo viaje, sabiendo las altas posibilidades que existía de que no tuviera retorno para alguna de las dos.

Aun la agobiada esa sensación de que algo importante se le había olvidado, pero trato de ignorarlo apenas cruzo la puerta para concentrarse en los motivos que la llevaron a enfrentar a la cazadora de sombras.

En cuanto entro se dio cuenta de que Clary dormía profundamente, mas cuando se disponía a salir de nuevo para dejarla descansar fue cuando las pesadillas de la pelirroja comenzaron y eso logro llamar su atención lo suficiente como para quedarse.

La observo en silencio, su primer impulso había sido despertarla para que despertara de lo que debía ser una terrible pesadilla por la manera en la que se agitaba en la cama, sin embargo, comenzó a hablar entre sueños.

-Oscuridad engullendo la luz. -Murmuro con los dientes apretados.

Quizás mucho de lo que decía Clary parecía no tener sentido, pero a Hermione le parecía muy similar a algunos fragmentos que se decían en la profecía y no creía que fuera coincidencia.

 _"la espada tendrá que atravesar su corazón para liberar al hombre del demonio"_

Las palabras que repetía una y otra vez Clary era oscuridad sobre la luz, espada y corazón, mencionaba también amores y odio que se pierden.

Hermione dejo que despertara por ella misma, con el nombre de Jace gritado a todo pulmón antes de abrir los ojos. Por esa razón esperaba que le permitiera ver los recuerdos de esas pesadillas, pensando que tal vez tenia algún don de adivinación o sueños premonitorios.

Al principio se resistió, pero conforme la castaña le explico lo que podía significar se quedo sin argumentos. Incluso se mostro preocupada de que sus suposiciones fueran acertadas y que terminara siendo ella misma quien matara a Jace, presa de algún conjuro o maldición.

Cuando Granger extrajo el recuerdo de ese sueño de los pensamientos de Clary, se apresuro a llamar a Magnus y a Malfoy para que vieran en el salón de juntas lo que extrajo en un pequeño panadero de piedra.

La castaña persuadió a Clary para guardar el secreto por el momento ellas dos, además de Magnus y Draco debían saber sobre sus conjeturas hasta confirmar si eran ciertas o solo se trataba de una coincidencia.

Con la punta de su varita tomo del frasco lo que parecía ser un hilo plateado que coloco sobre la superficie del pensadero. De manera inmediata pudieron ver con sus propios ojos la pesadilla de Clary, todos se quedaron mudos. La tención en el cuerpo de la cazadora de sombra se hizo evidente y no hizo mas que acrecentarse conforme volvía a ver con terror como atravesaba el corazón de Jonathan, como sus ojos cambiaban y al caer al piso sin saber como o por que terminaba siendo Jace.

Cuando todo termino Draco y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, con el miedo bailando en sus pupilas.

-¡Atacaran Hogwarts! -Dijeron a la vez con tal seguridad que les causo un escalofrió.

El lugar donde se encontraba Clary en su pesadilla era el gran comedor del colegio de magia y hechicería.


	13. Perder y Ganar

Estaban de nuevo reunidos en torno a la mesa, sus semblantes eran una mezcla de preocupación y consternación extrema cuando fueron puestos al tanto de los nuevos eventos. Para los magos que no hace mucho tiempo libraron a penas la guerra mágica aquella noticia les trajo la amargura de los recuerdos y el terror de volver a soportar un nuevo enfrentamiento en las paredes de su viejo colegio.

-Me temo que estas noticias cambian un poco nuestros planes. Sabemos que no podemos detenernos en nuestra empresa porque de nuestro triunfo o fracaso depende la vida del mundo como lo conocemos, sin embargo, tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sabiendo que atacaran un colegio lleno de niños. -Explico Hermione.

-¿Qué proponen? -Pregunto con seriedad Jace.

-Reestructurar los equipos. Necesitamos que Neville regrese al colegio para dar aviso a la Directora y puedan evacuar a tiempo. Siendo parte de la plantilla de profesores les dira a todos que regreso de su licencia antes de lo previsto, asi no levantara sospechas, ni sembrara el pánico de manera innecesaria.

-Eso dejara solos a Magnus y Alec. -Se quejo Isabella.

-No necesariamente. Magnus y yo analizamos la situación, los riesgos y las alternativas, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor es sustituir a Neville con Malfoy. -Hermione estaba tensa, sabiendo que la idea no seria tomada bien por Clare.

-Y antes que digan cualquier otra cosa. No, no hay otra alternativa. Así que prepárense para salir en una hora, ya tenemos listos los trasladores y portales que los llevaran al punto exacto.

El grupo se disolvió sin muchos ánimos. Solo permanecieron en la sala Harry, Hermione y Draco.

-¿Estarás bien? -Pregunto con preocupación Harry.

-Todo estará bien. -Trato de mostrarse confiada, pero lo cierto era que tenía miedo. -si me disculpan tengo que preparar algunas cosas antes de irme.

Hermione los dejo solos, para tratar de no seguir pensando en despedidas dolorosas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -La angustia era visible en la voz de Potter.

-No hay mucho que hacer, sabes que no hay alternativa.

-Estas demasiado tranquilo para estar enamorado de Hermione.

-Mis sentimientos no te importan Potter, mejor metete en tus asuntos.

-Supongo que tendré con Jace la misma charla que tuve contigo antes, para pedirle que la cuide.

-Has lo que te plazca. -Soltó furioso saliendo.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Harry ser cruel, pero tenia que mover sus cartas lo suficientemente bien para intentar mantener a su mejor amiga viva. Le resultaba incomodo manipular a Malfoy pero eran pocas las alternativas y dadas las circunstancias si Jace mostraba interés por Hermione también lo utilizaría a su favor.

*o*O*o*

Perdido el factor sorpresa, ya no había que moverse con el mismo sigilo de antes, pero si tomar todas las precauciones pues los estarían esperando. Ahora utilizarían portales y trasladores que los llevaran lo mas cerca posible de los puntos establecidos marcados en sus mapas como los santuarios que guardaban las piezas de la llave.

Los hijos de Merlín y los hijos de los ángeles, así como sus aliados se adentraron en el bosque cercano de su cuartel, el ambiente era tenso, caminaban en silencio sabiendo que había altas posibilidades de no volverse a ver.

De nuevo llego el momento de despedirse y a pesar de las similitudes de la vez anterior, ahora algunas cosas habían cambiado de manera sustancial.

Jace y Clary no se besaron, mantuvieron su distancia, la pelirroja lo miraba anhelante y el cazador de sombras parecía demasiado incomodo ante su mirada. Lo que no sabia Jace era que su ex novia lo quería lo suficiente para incluso vencer sus celos y pedirle a Granger que cuidara que no se arriesgara mas de la cuenta.

-¡Me lo debes! -Le dijo con demasiada rabia en su voz. -Prométeme que esta vez no lo dejaras solo, que harás todo lo posible, incluso lo imposible por que este bien. No me importa que no me quiera o que no me recuerde, yo mantendré este amor por los dos.

-Te lo prometo. -Pronuncio la castaña con completa convicción. No esta dispuesta que volvieran a sacrificarse por ella.

No fue capaz de decir mas Clary, se limito a afirmar con la cabeza tragándose las lagrimas y salir huyendo de la presencia de la bruja que le robo el amor de su vida.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Luna se despidieron con afecto entre cortos besos en las mejillas y abrazos apretados. Neville se marcho antes con destino a Hogwarts para cumplir con su misión.

Jordan y Maya se besaron largamente. Simón se mantuvo a lado de Clary mostrándole su apoyo, lo que no tomo demasiado bien Isabelle, pero trato de disimularlo. El resto de cazadores de sombras se despidieron sin emotividad alguna como era su costumbre.

-Buena suerte a todos. -Fue lo último que se escucho decir a Hermione cuando toco su traslador al mismo tiempo que Jace.

*o*O*o*

 _Luna, Maya & Theodore_

 _Isla de Pascua "Rapa Niu", Chile, Polinesia._

En la Polinesia, en medio del Océano Pacifico a 3700 km de Caldera, con una superficie de 163,3 km, se encuentra la Isla de Pascua, su superficie la convierte en la mayor de las islas del Chile insular. Es sin duda uno de los principales destinos turístico del país debido a su belleza natural y su misteriosa cultura ancestral de la etnia rapanui, cuyo más notable vestigio son las enormes estatuas conocidas como moai.

En el idioma autóctono, la isla antes era conocida como _Te pito o te henua_ , que significa "El ombligo de la tierra" y _Mata Ki te rangi_ "Ojos que miran al cielo" lo que seria un nombre mas apropiado debido a que era un punto en el mundo bastante singular.

La isla tiene una forma de triangulo rectángulo con lados de 16, 17 y 24 kilómetros correspondiente a la costa oriental. En cada vértice se ubican tres volcanes inactivos. Al norte se encuentra el Maunga Terevaka, que con 511 metros de altitud es el punto mas alto de la isla; por el sudoeste se ubica la península de Poike, con su volcán principal, el Puakatiki, con 377 m de altura, y al sudoeste se encuentra el cráter del Rano Kau con 324 m, en cuyo interior existen diversas lagunas.

Luna, Maya y Theo aparecieron en Ahu Akivi, justo detrás de los 7 moai que son conocidos como los siete exploradores. Pues justo en ese punto empieza la caminata al punto más alto de la isla, el volcán Maunga Terevaka.

Los chicos estaban completamente listos para defenderse, pues contaban con que serian atacados apenas pusieran un pie en la isla. Perdido el efecto sorpresa estaban seguros que se encontrarían con una comitiva de enemigos que intentarían impedir que se hicieran con la pieza de la llave, sin embargo, en contra de todo pronostico parecía que nadie esperaba su llegada.

Hicieron la caminara al punto mas alto en absoluta soledad, no había nada que indicara que lo estuvieran esperando. Maya olisqueo el aire esperando encontrarse con alguna presencia extraña, pero todo parecía tan normal que lejos de darles tranquilidad les provoco escalofrió.

-Hay algo que no encaja. -La voz de la mujer lobo era tensa, tenía todos los bellos del cuerpo erizados y aun contenía su transformación a pesar del nerviosismo evidente.

-A mi tampoco me agrada esta quietud, parece demasiado tranquilo para ser real. -Nott mantenía la varita en ricé para usarla de ser necesario.

Luna no compartía por completo su sentir, aun cuando sabia que no era normal tanta tranquilidad estaba enfocada en pensar en las causas mas que en los hechos.

-Creo que han aprendido de sus errores. -Dijo la rubia con voz baja, casi como si fuera un pensamiento expresado por equivocación.

-A que te refieres Luna. -Pregunto con curiosidad Maya.

-Esperan que obtengamos la pieza de la llave para después intentar robarla. Asi correrían menos riesgos.

Theo medito las palabras de Luna. Su idea no era para nada descabellada, por el contrario si lo pensaba a profundidad había altas posibilidades de que tuviera razón.

-En ese caso buscaran atacarnos al descender, porque desde el punto mas alto se tiene una visión periférica de toda la isla, los detectaríamos y serian mas vulnerables a nuestros ataques pero en las faldas del volcán existen muchas cuevas en las que se pueden ocultar para atacarnos.

-¿Creen que podamos desaparecer desde arriba? para no tener que exponernos a bajar.

-Podemos intentarlo, ya una vez funcionaron los brazaletes lo suficientemente bien como para sacarnos desde el interior de los santuarios.

-Es una opción, pero creo que seria también conveniente tener un plan alternativo. -Sugirió Luna fijando sus ojos en los de Nott. -Puede ser que funcionen los brazaletes, pero hay mas posibilidades de que colocaran hechizos de rastreo cerca del santuario para seguirnos y encontrar la ubicación del cuarte.

Theo no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante la profundidad de evaluación de Luna. Sus comentarios eran sumamente acertados, sin importar que pareciera vivir en su propio mundo de fantasía tenia una claridad de pensamiento que no podía menos que admirar.

Siguiendo el concejo de Lovegood continuaron caminando para no perder tiempo y comenzaron a organizar un plan de escape.

En el sur de la cima del volcán encontraron una gran cantidad de conos del ultimo derrame de lava, uno de ellos llamo su atención de inmediato por su estructura natural se acercaron con sigilo hasta ese punto y se encontraron con una serie de runas talladas en algunas rocas salientes.

Theodore Nott era el más experimentado en el lenguaje de runas, después de todo al terminar el colegio se especializo en el tema y termino siendo todo un erudito.

Traducir no fue demasiado complicado a pesar de eso lo que leyó grabado no fue para nada de su agrado.

 _ **"…Elige perder algo que no saben que tienen o ganar algo que no saben que quieren"**_

Leyó en voz alta haciendo estremecer a Maya, por lo lapidario que sonaba aquella frase que no comprendía del todo.

-Tenemos que elegir entonces. -Contestó Luna con su usual voz cantarina. -¿Perder o ganar? -Pregunto a sus compañeros mientras ya colocaba su palma extendida sobre un círculo grabado en la superficie justo debajo de las runas que acababa de leer Nott.

-¡Espera! -El castaño intento detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde a penas toco su hombro para alejarla ambos desaparecieron como si hubieran sido succionados por la roca.

-¡Maldición! -Chillo Maya al quedarse sola en la cima del volcán. -Esto no es bueno. -Siseo en voz alta.

. . .

Aparecieron en las entrañas del durmiente volcán, dentro hacia un calor envolvente a pesar de que no se encontraba en actividad parecía que el calor estaba concentrado en las paredes de roca solida.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas Lovegood?

-En realidad no pensaba en nada en particular. -Se limito a decir sin darse cuenta de la furia asesina de su acompañante, comenzó a revisar a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo aunque no tenia muy claro que era ese "algo"

-¿Que elegiste Luna? -Pregunto apretando con fuerza el puente de su nariz para intentar serenarse.

-No es obvio. -Le dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Déjate ya de bromas y dime que demonios elegiste.

-Yo no elegí sola, ambos lo hicimos.

-No elegí nada.

-Claro que si. -Dijo con obstinación. -De otra manera no estarías aquí. Creo que no es necesario decidirlo en voz alta, después del todo el corazón sabe que prefiere. Supongo que la mayoría prefiere ganar a perder, pero solo aquel que pierde comprende el verdadero valor del sacrificio.

-Decidí perder. -Admitió al final el muchacho con sus ojos azules fijos en los de Luna.

-Yo ganar. -Sonrió con un poco de tristeza. -Pero al menos yo se exactamente lo que vas a perder. -Le dijo al tiempo de estirarse para besar tímidamente sus labios.

"… Perder algo que no saben que tienen…"

Nott no sabia que poseía algo tan valioso y puro como el afecto creciente de Luna. Lo supo en el mismo momento en que lo beso, para que un segundo después fuera borrado como si ese sentimiento cálido nunca hubiera estado en el corazón de la rubia.

Luna parpadeo varias veces confundida. En efecto el cariño que comenzaba a sentir por el joven se desvaneció dejando solo un pesado vacio y una sensación de olvido que no pudo entender.

-¿Qué paso? -Pregunto aturdida.

-Nada. -Mintió con maestría el castaño comprendiendo la difícil carga que ahora llevaría a cuestas. Había tenido por primera vez en su vida un cariño verdadero y acaba de perderlo.

Posiblemente Luna nunca lo sabría, pero el por su parte siempre recordaría la gran perdida que tuvo ese día.

-Sera mejor continuar. -Su voz sonó ajena.

-¡Mira! -Exclamo la rubia sin percatarse del dolor en la voz de su compañero de causa.

A poco mas de 20 metros se encontraba la llave flotando en su atril de piedra. Se apresuraron a acercarse a ella para tomarla, pero conforme se acortaba la distancia todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar.

Afuera del volcán se encontraba Maya, rodeando las cuevas principales donde suponía se encontraban sus enemigos, pues un olor repugnante invadió sus fosas nasales cuando se acerco.

Después de que Theo y Luna desaparecieran decidió bajar a las faldas del volcán sabiendo que cuando obtuvieran la llave se dirigirían a ese punto según sus planes. Ahora tenia que ser sumamente cuidadosa para que no la detectaran, pues seria una presa fácil estando sola.

Estaba a nada de llegar al punto de encuentro cuando todo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, un crujido sordo pareció desgarrar las entrañas del volcán como si este estuviera activo y a punto de hacer erupción.

Los volcanes que se encontraban en cada uno de los extremos de la isla comenzaron a levantar ampliar y gruesas columnas de humo a pesar de que hacia siglos que están inactivos.

No hubo necesidad de enfrentar a sus enemigos pues estos perecieron cuando colapsaron las cuevas donde esperaban a sus victimas para emboscarlos. Solo un demonio logro escapar, pero no corrió con demasiada suerte pues se encontró con las feroces fauces de Maya que lo desgarro por completo.

De la misma manera repentina en que la tierra comenzó a crujir y sacudirse, el movimiento paro y como si fuera una recapitulación de los hechos Nott y Lovegood salieron separados, sucios de escombros por las cuevas que eran conocidas como las Dos ventanas.

Quizás ninguno de los tres fue plenamente consiente de todas las vidas que estuvieron en juego en esos pocos minutos. Theodore perdió un cariño que no sabia que tenia y Luna gano las vidas mas de 5000 personas y seres vivos que habitaban la Isla de Pascua pues estuvieron a casi nada de perecer ante las erupciones volcánicas que alguna vez crearon la isla.

El misántropo decidió perder y la lunática ganar.

 ***o*O*o***

La Directora Minerva Mcgonagall estaba consternada, su rostro tenía un rictus entre el terror más puro y la preocupación mas profunda. Cuando vio llegar a Neville lo menos que esperaba era enterarse de un asunto tan delicado como aquel.

-¿Están seguros? -Su voz era temblorosa y tenía los ojos fijos en el retrato del antiguo director Albus Dumbledor como si este pudiera tranquilizarle de algún modo.

-Mucho me temo que así es Directora. -El pesar era evidente.

-Tenemos que informar al ministerio de inmediato.

-Sabe tan bien como yo que eso no es posible. Que aunque el Señor ministro llegara a creer media palabra de lo que acabo de contarle no podrá ayudarnos en lo mas mínimo, incluso me atrevo a decir que entorpecería mucho mas nuestro trabajo poniendo en riesgo demasiadas vidas.

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-No, nos quedaremos sin hacer nada, por eso he venido a ponerla sobre aviso.

-Esto es una locura. No esperaran que ponga en algún riesgo a mis alumnos.

-Es precisamente eso lo que deseamos evitar Directora. Por esa misma razón es mejor moverse con mucha precaución, tener un plan de evacuación para usarlo en el momento preciso.

-¿Que tienen en mente?

-Mandar a los alumnos de primero y segundo curso a un trabajo de campo, fuera del castillo.

-Eso requiere de tiempo, necesitamos notificar a los padres, que expidan permisos.

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. Tendremos que saltarnos el protocolo y hacerlo pasar como algo completamente normal.

-Aun si lo hacemos quedan los alumnos de los demás cursos.

-Podremos sacara a los mayores por los túneles que se crearon después de la guerra, tener listos trasladores, instruir a los maestros para una evacuación masiva.

-¿Cómo pretende lograr eso, sin levantar sospechas?

-Hermione pensó que lo mejore era maquillar toda la operación como si se trataran de simulacros de emergencia. Según nos explico es lo que suele hacerse en los colegios Muggles para saber como actuar en momentos de crisis. Tenemos las suficientes justificaciones para implementar ese tipo de practicas, el problema principal es que estamos contra reloj tenemos muy poco tiempo para organizarnos y ponerlo en marcha.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura.

-No tenemos mas opciones, podemos hacer lo que le digo o esperar que vengan aquí para cobrar las vidas de nuestros alumnos.

Un pesado silencio se extendió en la dirección.

Posiblemente Neville tenia tanto o mas miedo que la Directora, pero estaba completamente decidido a salvar cuantas vidas pudieran ser salvadas, asi tuviera que amarrar y amordazar a Mcgonagall. La determinación estaba reflejada en su semblante a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¡Que Merlín nos ayude! Convocare a los profesores de inmediato.

Neville sonrió orgulloso como respuesta.

 ***o*O*o***

 _Hermione & Jace_

 _Ciudad de hielo, algún punto en la Antártida._

Gruesos abrigos los cubrían por completo, la ropa térmica y toda su indumentaria no lograban quitarles por completo el frio que les atravesaba el cuerpo. No sabían exactamente cual era la temperatura pero debían ser bastantes grados bajo cero.

La localización de ese templo fue una de las mas difíciles. Para lograr ubicarla tuvieron que basarse en mapas astrales, en una compleja interpretación de simbología antigua en un libro que fue facilitado por Magnus.

No era muy clara la procedencia del libro, lo que si era mas que evidente que además de las cartas astrales y los muchos mapas que contenía en su interior, también hablaba de magia negra tan antigua como el tiempo.

Se encontraban en un punto de no retorno, adentrándose cada vez mas a la parte mas inaccesible del polo sur, que es el mas distante del Océano Atlántico. De no ser por la previsión de tomar pociones especiales para mantener la temperatura corporal a esas alturas estaría al borde de la hipotermia

Una ventisca soplaba con fuerza haciéndolos retroceder, estaban exhaustos, pero debido a que no sabían con completa exactitud a donde se dirigían no podían usar la aparición. Tuvieron que hacer una parte de camino a pie.

Estaban a pocos metros de lo que parecía un enorme montaña cubierta de nieve, cuando se encontraron con una escalofriante escena. Varios cuerpos destrozados se encontrabas dispersos por todos lados, desmedrados; brazos, piernas y cabezas separados del tronco.

Seria un escenario sangriento de no ser por las altas temperaturas que congelaban todo en cuestión de segundos impidiendo el derramamiento de la sangre.

Hermione hecho para atrás el gorro que cubría casi completamente su cabeza para ver con mayor claridad aquel terrorífico paisaje. Se inclino cerca de uno de los cadáveres para inspeccionar mas de cerca sus ropas intentando averiguar que los había atacado.

Debía ser una enorme criatura de una fuerza descomunal para lograr desmembrar de esa manera los cuerpos. Grandes surcos estaban hechos sobre su piel, seguramente hechos por filosas garras o feroces dientes.

-Este templo es custodiado por algún tipo de criatura, tenemos que movernos con sumo cuidado.

-Esos cuerpos pertenecen a cazadores de sombras. -El rubio señalo lo que quedaban de dos personas con vestigios de ropa negra bajo gruesos abrigos de pieles.

-Y aquellos dos eran magos. - Hermione encontró un par de varitas rotas al lado de los brazos que fueron arrancados.

-Lo que sea que los ataca debe ser inmune a tu magia.

-Es posible. -Admitió con un escalofrió. -Aunque por lo que se ve las armas no fueron de gran ayuda. -Lo que parecía ser una imponente espada estaba doblada y completamente deformada.

Caminaron unos metros mas hasta estar en la falda de lo que habían pensado inicial mente era una montaña y que en realidad era una enorme y gruesa pared de hielo, que era la parte delantera de un castillo nevado.

Parecía que el hielo brillaba, tenia un efecto como si en realidad estuviera hecho de cristal. Hermione sintió curiosidad de tocar aquel hermoso muro, se quito el guante de la mano derecha para colocar la palma sobre la lisa superficie. Imagino que seria sumamente fría al tacto, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, parecía desprender un inusual calor.

Fue cuando todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta que fueron rodeados por cerca de cuatro enormes criaturas de pelaje blanco, enormes fauces y largas garras.

-Suelta tus armas. -Suplico Hermione sintiendo a Jace pegado a su lado dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Estas loca? Las bestias nos destrozaran como si fuéramos muñecos de trapo.

-Confía en mí. -Le pidió girándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

Jace obedeció a regañadientes dejando que las armas que ya sostenía resbalaran de sus manos.

-Ahora no te muevas, sin importar que pase ¿Entiendes?

-Si. -Susurro en su oído pues las bestias comenzaron a acercarse de manera amenazante cada vez más.

-No los mires directamente, ni hagas movimientos bruscos.

Un gran rugido los sobresalto un poco, una imponente bestia paso entre las que ya los custodiaban. Por su manera de moverse parecía ser el líder de la manada. Media posiblemente dos metros aun cuando caminaran y se movieran medio encorvados, fácilmente les podría aplastar el cráneo con su enorme zarpa.

Rugió nuevamente esta vez a escasos centímetro del rostro de Hermione.

Granger sintió la mano enguantada de Jace apretando la suya como si intentara transmitirle su preocupación.

-¡Calma! -Susurro, aunque no era claro si se lo decía Jace o a ella misma.

Un nuevo rugido tan potente que los dejos aturdidos por unos segundos y la enorme mano se estrello con fuerza en el piso de manera agresiva levantando una nube de hielo pulverizado. Aun así ninguno se movió, ni mostro ningún síntoma de miedo o agresividad hacia la criatura.

Hermione no había vuelto a cubrirse la cabeza con el gorro del abrigo, un par de rizos castaños escaparon de su coleta y parecían llamar la atención de la bestia, que llevo su garra hacia la mata de cabellos. Esa acción hizo que Granger rompiera sus propias reglas y levantara la vista para encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos negros entre todo ese pelaje blanco y las dos largas hileras de filosos dientes.

Algo se removió en el interior de la castaña cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Posiblemente aquel ser que tenía delante no era una persona, pero sus ojos revelaban una inteligencia poco común. Los escasos segundos que duro ese conexión pareció que algo cambio en la bestia blanca.

Con una gran facilidad tomo a Hermione cargándola sobre su hombro.

-¡No! -Grito Jace furioso, haciendo que la criatura pusiera su atención en el.

-¡No lo lastimes! -Esta vez era la chica la que hablaba, como si comprendiera que estaba evaluando aniquilar al fastidioso joven que le estaba gritando.

La bestia bufo con fastidio haciendo un movimiento con la enorme cabeza. Al momento otro de los peludos seres cargo a Jace de la misma manera que su líder cargaba a Hermione.

Para su sorpresa los condujeron al interior del castillo de hielo.


	14. Míos

Todo era de un blanco intenso, las paredes de hielo no hacia mas que reflectar la luz en todas direcciones, dando una luminosidad tal que parecía que estuvieran en pleno día. El frio menguo considerablemente en el interior, al menos dejaron de exhalar vaho con cada respiración.

Los dejaron caer sin muchas delicadezas sobre el duro piso de hielo. Cada movimiento de los jóvenes es meticuloso, tan lento que apenas se nota como se incorporan para ponerse de pie.

Hermione a aleccionado lo suficiente a Jace entre murmullos cautelosos para que sea de esa manera, siguen con el rostro inclinado en señal de respeto hacia las criaturas que están a escasos pasos de ellos, esperando por algo.

Las garras letales tienen sumamente nervioso a Jace, que esta dispuesto a salta a la menor provocación. Tiene que reunir toda su calma para seguir las indicaciones odiosas de su compañera. Sentirse tan vulnerable no es algo que le agrade, mucho menos saber que Hermione esta en la misma tesitura que él.

A pesar de la situación en sí, muestra una tranquilidad inusual, se a tomado el tiempo de analizarla, mirándola de reojo para evaluar su estado. Tiene la vista fija en el piso, pero sabe que su cabeza ya esta ideando un nuevo plan, casi puede escuchar las ruedas de su cerebro comenzar a girar de manera vertiginosa.

Un fuerte crujido los sobresalta. Es difícil mantenerse con la cabeza inclinada y no caer en la tentación de alzar el rostro para buscar el origen del ruido.

Pasos resuenan, además parece que arrastran algo pesado contra el piso.

Hermione se inclina lentamente para apoyar una de sus rodillas contra el suelo, tironeado a Jace que se mantiene a su lado, tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

-Inclínate. -Murmura. -Descubre lentamente tu cabeza.

Han echado hacia atrás las capuchas que los cubren, dejando a la vista sus cabellos un tanto húmedos por la condensación del calor en sus gruesas ropas y gorros que los protegían de las inclemencias del clima.

La espera se vuelve larga e insoportable para ambos, aun así. Hermione no se mueve un ápice, previendo un movimiento brusco del cazador de sombras le a tomado la mano para apretarla, haciendo que se contenta de levantarse y causar que los maten a ambos.

-¡Levántense! -Escuchan una voz demandante.

Se incorporan con cuidado. Los vellos de su piel se erizan ante los rugidos guturales de las bestias que los flanquean a pocos metros, con cierto descontento, sin embargo, basta que el líder se haga escuchar con un fuerte rugido todos guardan silencio.

Jace es el primero en levantar la vista, quizás con mas rapidez de lo recomendado por la castaña, pero estaba demasiado tenso para seguir aguantando. Hermione le imito con mas cautela observando con asombro a quien tenían delante.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un ser con apariencia humana, de no ser por el color azul de su piel pasaría por una persona de suma belleza y presencia etérea. A pesar de encontrarse sentada, se apreciaba su altura imponente, cubría su cuerpo con una extraña túnica que parecía delgada para usarse en un lugar como aquel, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa blanca de piel de algún tipo de animal que lucía pesada y llegaba a arrastrarse de tan larga que era. Su piel azul tenía un resplandor que le daba una apariencia de ser de hielo puro, sus ojos de color negro contrastaban profundamente con el todo de su piel, llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura en un color azul mucho mas profundo con algunos mechones en verde agua marina.

En la mano derecha sostenía un largo báculo, que en la punta sostenía una gran esfera de hielo que irradiaba luz con cualquier movimiento.

Hermione supo de sus intenciones a penas ver sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin vida.

-El es mío. -Dijo fuerte y firme haciendo que el eco de su voz se alzara, rebotando contra las paredes del castillo de Hielo. -¡Mio! -Repitió cortando con una fluidez sorprenderme la palma de su mano izquierda con una pequeña navaja que llevaba oculta en el abrigo.

Con la sangre que broto de la herida, mancho por completo la frente y mejillas de un anonadado joven que apenas fue capaz de parpadear. Después lo empujo suavemente por el pecho para ponerse frente a él, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

De nuevo los gruñidos guturales resonaron en el recito, tan fuertes que hicieron retumbar las paredes. Las bestias se acercaron peligrosamente a los jóvenes, incluso el líder se mostro contrariado, gruñendo amenazante, golpeo con fuerza el piso de hielo hasta causar una grieta que se extendió largamente creando una fisura en uno de los muros.

Hermione no se movió ante los amenazantes seres, no separo la palma de su mano del pecho de Jace a pesar de manchar sus ropas con sangre. Sus ojos color miel estaban fijo en los negros de la mujer delante de ella.

La vio girar el rostro hacia la derecha, parecía evaluar la situación con cierta diversión y levantar su mano libre, para hace callar al instante a las bestias.

-La escucho perfectamente. -Le aviso la castaña haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

"¿Como? -Pensó mentalmente.

-Puedo leer su mente, aunque no conozco su idioma, entiendo perfectamente sus pensamientos, como usted entiende cada palabra que digo. Creo que posiblemente es este lugar que permite un lenguaje universal.

La mujer de hielo hizo una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Entiendo. -Esta vez hablo en voz alta, su tono al hablar era seguro, dominante.

Dejo de mirar a la chica por un segundo, viendo más allá al muchacho que estaba solo un paso más atrás que ella.

Hermione apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar con molestia.

-Jace es mío.

-Eso veo, acaba de reclamarlo.

-Usted ya tiene suficientes súbditos. – A pesar de que mostraba cierto respeto con sus palabras, su actitud mostraba que estaba completamente a la defensiva.

Pudo notar desde el primer segundo que poso sus ojos negros en Jace, la codicia, sus deseos de poséelo.

No iba permitir que eso ocurriera. Había hecho una promesa a Clary que pensaba cumplir así tuviera que morir por protegerlo.

La liga que estaba sosteniendo los cabellos de Hermione termino de reventarse haciendo que pronto sus rizos castaños se esponjaran. El aroma que vino de ellos hizo gemir de manera distinta a las bestias que tenia cerca. La actitud de esos seres bestiales cambio por completo se echaron a sus pies como si fueran dóciles cachorros.

Eso provoco que la mujer de hielo se levantara de su asiento llena de furia, golpeando su báculo contra el piso, haciendo que los seres de blanco pelaje se echaran hacia atrás asustados.

-Ellos son míos. -Aclaro tajante mientras caminaba para acercarse a Hermione.

-Lo sé. -Admitió inclinándose ligeramente en señal de comprensión, lo menos que quería era contrariarla y complicar aún más su situación.

-Mi intención no es despojarla de sus derechos de Reyna.

-Entonces a que han venido a mis dominios. Buscan la muerte como aquellos que llegaron primero que ustedes.

-Al contrario, nosotros buscamos preservar este mundo como lo conocemos.

La Reyna de Hielo era incluso mas alta que Jace, solo por debajo de sus bestias. A pesar de eso Hermione no se intimido cuando la mujer se acerco y estirando su mano tomo su rostro para verla, hundiendo con cierta brusquedad los dedos en sus mejillas la hizo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tienes magia.

-Soy bruja.

-Pero el no. -Dijo desviando ligeramente su atención al rubio.

-No, el es un cazador de sombras. Por sus venas corres sangre de ángeles.

La mujer levanto una ceja con placer.

-Puedo darte lo que busca, a cambio de que tu hombre se quede conmigo.

-No. -Contesto tajante, apartándose del toque de esa mujer.

-No pido mucho a cambio.

-Para mí es demasiado.

. . .

Hermione había aprendido, no de la mejor manera posible durante la guerra. Que todas las leyendas encierran un poco de verdad. Entre todos los libros que devoro en sus investigaciones, se encontró con algunos que narraban leyendas antiguas sobre seres enormes, cubiertos de pelaje blanco, con enormes garras en sus manos.

Dependiendo del lugar donde se les veía, fueron adquiriendo nombres distintos, algunos los llamaban el abominable hombre de las nieves, Pie grande, Jiguo para los tibetanos del Himalaya, Yowie en Australia, Kunk en los Andes o Yeti en Norteamérica. Independientemente del nombre todos describían a los mismos seres, muy similares a gorilas enormes de pelo blanco e inteligencia humana.

Existían muchas teorías al respecto, desde que los humanos eran descendientes directos de estos seres, que por alguna razón no habían seguido evolucionando como el resto. Todas las historias consideran en que eran huraños, bestiales, con una agresividad latente que se hacia de manifiesto antes de emprender la huida.

Cuando en la investigación pudo marcar los puntos donde se encontraban escondidas las llaves mencionadas en la profecía se había encontrado con una leyenda en particular sobre estos seres, que contradecía a la teoría mas fuerte que rodeaba a estos seres.

Los Kunk, Jigui, Yowie o como quieran llamarles, no habían dejado de evolucionar hasta adquirir apariencias mas humanoides, por el contrario, en esa leyenda se narraba la existencia de una poderosa bruja que se apoderaba de los hombres, los más fuertes y varoniles para convertirlos en sus esclavos. Entre mas tiempo pasaba con ellos iba quintando cada vez más sus rasgos humanos hasta volverlos completamente bestias, era su manera de proteger sus codiciados tesoros.

Hermione había notado que todas las bestias eran machos, el Alfa había cargado con ella como si fuera un saco de papas, pero a pesar de su brusquedad y su apariencia, cuando sus ojos se conectaron pudo notar un cambio en sus intensos ojos negros.

La manera en la que la Reyna vio a Jace, fue como alguien quien ve a su siguiente presa, el brillo de deseo en sus pupilas oscuras no le dejo cabida a cualquier duda. El comportamiento de las bestias ante la presencia de otra mujer, ante su aroma le dejo todo más claro.

Marco a Jace con su sangre, era una manera mas que primitiva, pero muy válida de mostrar su pertenencia. Para ellos era crear un vinculo tan poderoso como un matrimonio. De esa manera no podrían despojarla de su posesión, al menos no sin intentar luchar por conservarlo.

Para Hermione ese acto es bastante primitivo, bastante similar a cuando los perros orinan alrededor de su territorio. Si la sangre no hubiera sido suficiente con tal de proteger a Jace no se lo hubiera pensado demasiado para orinarlo también.

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema bastante fuerte. En total eran 5 bestias, contando al líder. Y el aroma que despedía su cabello los había sacudido lo suficiente para cortar un poco el poder que la Reyna ejercía en ellos.

Había una oportunidad, una pequeña. Pero poner en marcha su plan implicaba explotar un lado de su personalidad que estaba bastante empolvado, por no decir que era nulo.

La Reyna de hielo estaba profundamente molesta, se giro sobre sus talones para ir a sentarse de nuevo sobre su trono, la gruesa capa arrastraba haciendo un extraño ruido al rosar el piso de hielo.

Sin querer pensarlo demasiado Hermione desabotono su abrigo dejando que resbalara por sus hombros. Todavía estaba de espalda la Reyna cuando la castaña había retirado todas las capas de ropa que la cubrían, quedando solo en el mono negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Agito su cabello con fuerza alborotándolo haciendo que sus rizos danzaran antes de quedar desperdigados alrededor de su rostro, sobre su espalda y hombros.

Un coro de jadeos hizo parpadear a la mujer de hielo con incredulidad. Sus bestias estaban extasiadas ante la visión de Hermione.

-¡Como te atreves! -Rugió la Reyna.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que su alfa, se fuera contra la menuda joven.

Jace intento sacar su estela que llevaba escondida en el cinturón, mas no pudo mover ni un musculo. Estaba petrificado, Hermione lo hechizo con un conjuro silencioso.

Ninguna de las otras bestias intervino, seguían observando a la castaña con deleite, sintiéndose divididos entre su ama y la recién llegada.

A pesar de lo violento del acercamiento Hermione no se movió, ni dejo de mirarlo a sus inteligentes ojos.

La bestia golpeo el piso a sus pies, lanzando zarpazos que levantaban virutas de hielo pulverizado.

Ella no se movió, ni pestaño.

Le rugió con tal fuerza que le zumbaron los oídos, tan cerca que su saliva le salpico el rostro.

Hermione no mostro miedo, le miraba decidida.

Estrello son una fuerza brutal ambos puños rozando las botas que le protegían los pies, haciéndola tambalear.

Fue hasta ese momento que Hermione llevada por la inercia del movimiento resbalo, abrazándose al enorme cuerpo de la bestia.

Por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos a todos los presentes, principalmente a Jace que maldecía en todos los idiomas conocidos internamente, hubo una extraña calma.

Hermione coloco su mano derecha sobre el corazón de la bestia, sintiendo los apresurados latidos de su corazón y se quedo así hasta que su ritmo se normalizo.

La bestia exhalo con fuerza antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás como si hubiera sido impulsado por una fuerza invisible.

-Ahora son míos. Si los quieres de vuelta me darás lo que busco. -Advirtió desafiante Hermione.

*o*O*o*

 _Isabelle, Ginny & Blaice_

 _"Islas Antípodas" - Nueva Zelanda_

Nueva Zelanda, en maori: Aotearoa significa tierra de la gran nube blanca. Las islas Antípodas constituyen un archipiélago deshabitado situado a unos 850 kilometros al sudeste de la isla Stewart. El grupo consiste en una isla principal, la isla Antípoda, de unos 20 km2 de superficie, y al norte, la isla Bollansm de 2km2, además de numerosos islotes pequeños y cercanos. El punto más alto del archipiélago es el monte de Galloway de 402 m de altitud.

Su nombre ha sido heredado por el concepto del lugar opuesto geográficamente a otro, dado por los ingleses que las consideraron las antípodas de Gran Bretaña, aunque realmente son las antípodas del norte de Francia.

Los paisajes son sobrecogedoramente hermosos, el agua azul turquesa en contraste con los tonos terrosas de las montañas y las formaciones rocosas que se extienden en las orillas, las nubes blancas que siempre parecen besar sus cumbres.

Ginny no pudo evitar suspirar ante la magnificencia que se alzaba ante sus ojos, era como un perfecto lienzo de tonos azul intenso, café, terracota y ocres con un marco de un blanco impoluto.

Los dos magos y la cazadora de sombras llegaron sin dificultades a su destino, utilizando un traslado y posteriormente un portal que con ayuda de Isabelle lograron atravesar sin mayores dificultades. Estaban justo en la parte alta de unas formaciones de roca solida en la Isla principal, Antípoda.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Granger se encontraban en el punto mas alto, donde las nubes rosaban las rocas y aun se podía escuchar las olas golpear la base. Curiosamente no se encontraron con ningún tipo de resistencia en el lugar. Estaban preparados para luchar, pero en el lugar no parecía haber un alma, aparte de ellos.

Buscaban alguna señal que pudiera darles un indicio sobre el camino que habían de seguir para encontrar otra de las llaves, pero no había nada, al menos nada visible. Comenzaban a desesperarse pues el tiempo corría y solo contaban con menos de minutos para descifrar el lugar exacto donde aparecería lo que estaban buscando.

-¡No hay nada! -Grito con frustración la cazadora de sombras.

-Pero debe de haber algo, estamos en el lugar correcto. -Contesto la pelirroja tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Zabini molesto había pateado una roca por el borde, presa de la desesperación.

Ginny parpadeo varias veces, su rostro adquirido cierta concentración que puso en alerta a sus acompañantes.

-¿Que?

-No se escucha nada. -Contesto aun pensativa.

-¿Que? -Repitió la pregunta Isabelle.

-Eso, no se escucha nada. Se acerco al borde buscando algo.

Blaise e Isabelle la imitaron. Tres pares de ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

La roca no había caído al agua como se pudiera esperar, por el contrario, flotaba como si no le afectara la gravedad.

Pronto sus cerebros sumaron dos mas dos, haciendo click.

-Saben lo que tenemos que hacer. -Afirmo de manera temeraria la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de saltar.

-Que jodida manía tienes Weasley. -Soltó en un grito Blaise antes de imitarla.

Isabelle solo sonrió de manera maniaca, siguiendo a sus compañeros en la temeraria hazaña.

Cuando el moreno fue capaz de abrir los ojos se encontró flotando con Ginny e Isabelle a sus lados tratando de mantenerse estables. Pues no dejaban de girar debido a que la gravedad no parecía afectarles de ninguna manera.

-¡Ahí! -Exclamo la pelinegra señalando una cueva unos metros más abajo.

Moviéndose como si nadaran en el aire se acercaron lo más rápido posible. Lo que encontraron dentro los dejo sin aliento.

*o*O*o*

 _Draco, Alec & Magnus_

 _Cerca de Willowmore, Sudáfrica_

El cielo esta tintando de tonos naranja. Se encuentran rodeados por arboles de Amarula, el árbol mágico. La formación de arboles se extiende por una amplia porción de tierra. Buscan un árbol en particular, que nada tiene que ver con los de Amarula.

Caminan cerca de dos kilómetros antes de encontrarlo, no han podido aparecer en un punto mas cercano la fuerza magnética de la tierra tiene enloquecidas las brújulas.

-Es ese de ahí. -Indica Alec.

Magnus observa en silencio buscando cualquier indicio de alguna otra presencia. Parece que se encuentran solos, eso lejos de darle tranquilidad lo pone nervioso. Sus enemigos inteligentemente esperaran a que se hagan con las llaves lo que los volverá mas peligrosos en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? -Pregunto con impaciencia Malfoy.

Se encontraba completamente tenso, dejar marchar a Granger con el estúpido de Herondale fue devastador en muchos sentidos. Le perturbaba la cercanía que podían ganar estando juntos, ahora que Jace no recordaba sus sentimientos hacia Clary y que mostraba un abierto interés en Hermione.

-Necesitas concentrarte Draco. -Le reconvino el brujo mirándole de soslayo mientras pasaba su mano sobre el tronco del grueso árbol.

El rubio no contesto, apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba liberar su mente. La mirada azul de Alec no le ayudaba a recuperar la tranquilidad, sin embargo, si deseaba regresar lo antes posible y que su misión fuera un éxito debía seguir el consejo.

-Tendrán que entrar ustedes. -Advirtió Magnus comenzando a hacer trazos sobre la corteza del árbol. -Tengo que quedarme aquí para mantener abierto el acceso.

Conforme sus palabras se asentaban en el cerebro de Alec y Draco, el árbol crujió con fuerza comenzando a abrirse para dejar a la vista una luz tan intensa que los cegó por unos instantes.

-¿Estarás bien? -Pregunto con evidente preocupación el pelinegro.

Magnus le sonrió como respuesta, guiñándole un ojo a su novio. -Ve, más te vale cuídate.

Malfoy fue el primero en ser engullido por la luz, seguido de cerca por Alec, quien empuñaba con fuerza su estela en una mano.

La luz que inicialmente los había cegado se apago apenas avanzaron un par de pasos. Se encontraron en el interior del árbol bajando por una escalinata en forma de caracol. El cazador de sombras levanto la vista una ultima vez antes de continuar el descenso, vio el destello de los ojos verdes con dorado de Magnus, no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

Llegado a un punto los escalones bajo sus pies desaparecieron bajando con mayor rapidez por algo similar a un tobogán que termino haciendo que se estrellaran al final con un piso lodoso. El intenso aroma a humedad y a podrido les escocia la nariz.

-Vamos por ahí. -Indico Draco, tratando de contener las arcajadas. Metros más adelante se podía ver la tenue luz de una antorcha.

Al llegar hasta la antorcha se percataron que había una enorme puerta de madera, tallada roscamente, sin tirador. Alec fue el primero en intentar derribarla, pero era tan solida que ni siquiera se movió.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. -Se quejo Malfoy volviendo a inspeccionar la puerta para buscar la manera de abrirla.

Estaban contra reloj.

A poca distancia de la puerta estaba un agujero en la pared de piedra no mas grande que un puño. Sin pensarlo demasiado el rubio introdujo la mano hasta el codo, a tientas sintió algo similar a una rueda que hizo girar en el sentido de las manecillas de un reloj. Un estridente ruido se hizo escuchar al tiempo que la puerta se movía por si sola para darles acceso a una enorme cámara.

Cuando Draco intento retirar la mano, la puerta se alcanzo a cerrar un palmo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, entendiendo al instante que solo uno de ellos entraría a la cámara. La pregunta era ¿Quién tendría más posibilidades de salir victorioso?


	15. Animales Mágicos

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Hermione Granger definitivamente habría caído fulminada a los pies de Jace. Los pensamientos de la Reina de hielo no eran para nada agradables, mucho menos cuando vio a sus bestias tenderse a los pies de la castaña que le miraba desafiante.

El alfa incluso parecía un tierno gatito que buscaba de nuevo el toque de Hermione, poco le faltaba para ronronear y flotarse contra su pierna para reclamar su atención. Mas llevada por la inercia que por darle la atención que reclamaba había estirado su mano para enredar sus dedos en largo pelaje blanco.

Un fenómeno curioso se hizo presente, después de que pasara su mano lentamente por la cabeza de la bestia, el pelo blanco comenzó a caerse como si lo hubiera arrancado de raíz. Sorprendida vio la mata de cabellos que se quedaron atorados entre sus dedos. Parpadeo sin poder creer lo que ocurria, al darse cuenta de que el pelo de todo el cuerpo se le cayó por completo, dejando a la vista la extensión de un cuerpo masculino desnudo.

Roto el vinculo que las bestias tenían con su Reyna, su aparecía bestial fue mutando hasta quedar con sus verdaderas apariencias. Cinco jóvenes varones a los pies de Granger.

A pesar del asombro inicial Hermione no titubeo.

-No volveré a preguntar. -Reafirmo sus palabras poniendo su palma abierta cerca del rostro del muchacho que le observaba con embeleso, se mostró dispuesta a marcar su posesión como lo hiciera con Jace.

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta. La Reyna no estaba dispuesta a negociar con nadie sus posesiones más preciadas. Levanto su báculo antes de azotarlo contra el piso de hielo que se agrieto al instante.

La esfera que estaba en la cabeza del báculo resplandeció. Los ojos castaños de Hermione se fijaron en este, evaluando una posibilidad que no parecía mala idea. Conforme el tiempo transcurría iba adquiriendo un resplandor mas fuerte. Lo que dejo a la vista que en su interior era probable que se escondiera la lleve que buscaba.

-Jace necesitamos quitarle el báculo. -Ordeno en voz baja, al tiempo que rompía el hechizo que lo mantenía petrificado.

-¡Maldita sea mujer! -Exclamo furioso. -Que sea la ultima vez que me haces esto. -Bufo sin ocultar su molestia.

-Ahórrate tus reclamos. Yo intentare distraerla para que te acerques lo suficiente para quitárselo.

En teoría no era una labor difícil, pero la fuerza de la Reyna era brutal. Magia poderosa comenzó a salir de la esfera haciéndolos retroceder y esconderse tras los enormes pilares de hilo que sostenían los techos altos del castillo.

Parecía que una tormenta eléctrica se desarrollaba en el interior del recinto, rayos azul eléctrico se elevaron hasta los techos. Dos de los cinco hombres que habían estado bajo el hechizo de la Reyna habían perecido por el toque de los rayos.

Hermione apretaba los dientes con fuerza, entre la desesperación por que estaban a pocos minutos de que el solsticio diera inicio y la ira al ver como la Reyna de hielo era capaz de matar a sus propios súbditos como si no valieran nada.

Si poder esperar más, salió de su escondite ante la mirada atónita de Jace.

-Ahora. -Vio sus labios moverse al pronunciar la palabra, aunque no estaba seguro de escucharla.

Ya se movía con pasos firmes hacia su objetivo cuando un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de la joven bruja.

El rayo verde conecto con el azul emitido por el báculo, desarrollándose así una lucha de poderes entre las dos mujeres.

El color azul en la piel de la Reyna parpadeaba como su estuviera perdiendo su brillo, pero la rabia la estaba empujando hasta el borde para mantenerse firme. Dos de sus bestias habían caído, pero aun había tres mas por las que luchar, nadie se los quitaría. Primero las mataría con sus propias manos antes de perderlas.

-¡Míos! -Rugio la reina con fuerza, alzando más su mano para darle potencia a la magia que salía despedida.

Hermione vio al joven que había sido el alfa, salir dispuesto a defenderla de su antigua ama. La determinación en sus ojos verdes que antes habían sido negros, no le dejo cabida a duda alguna.

No, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a que nadie mas se sacrificara por ella.

Levanto su mano izquierda convocando su magia para detenerlo.

Los ojos verdes se conectaron con los castaños.

-Prefiero morir a ser de nuevo esclavo. -Suplico con voz ronca.

-¡No vas a morir hoy! -Prometió, sin pensarlo mucho cerro los ojos un instante para concentrarse la fuerza de la magia se amplifico creando una onda expansiva que hizo dar un paso atrás a la reyna.

Ese segundo fue determinante para que Jace se acercara lo suficiente para corta con una espada la mano que sostenía el báculo.

Un fuerte crujido lastimo sus oídos, apenas el enorme báculo fue alejado de la reyna esta se petrifico como si siempre hubiera estado hecho de duro hielo o cristal, todo el cuerpo se fracturo antes de explotar en una lluvia de hielo pulverizado.

Jace no alcanzo a sostener el báculo antes de que este azotara contra el piso y la esfera se rompiera dejando a la vista la llave que buscaban.

El piso tembló y grandes trozos de hielo amenazaban con caer sobre sus cabezas. Un as de luz entro desde el techo y toco la llave haciendo emitir un fuerte resplandor.

-¡Tomalá! -Ordeno Hermione, moviéndose hasta los 3 hombres que estaban a pocos metros de ella, no pensaba dejarlos morir.

Jace tubo que saltar y girar en el aire para esquivar una enorme columna que se le venia encima después de tomar la llave. Llego con gran esfuerzo hasta Granger que solo espero que tomara su mano para romper el primer brazalete.

. . .

Cuando fueron capaz de abrir los ojos se encontraron a las afueras de una colorida villa. Hermione se vio rodeada por tres hombres desnudos que la abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Suéltenla! -Exigió Jace furioso, alejándolos a empujones de una joven desconcertada y sumamente avergonzada.

-Gracias. -El alfa se inclinaba a sus pies en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

-Es hora de irnos. -Urgió el rubio.

-Son libres. -Hermione se agacho para ponerse al nivel del joven que tenía delante. -Retomen sus vidas.

Cuando se alejaron para romper el segundo brazalete, la castaña se giro al escuchar que le preguntaron. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hermione Granger.

 ***o*O*o***

Draco no sabía si su suerte era buena o mala. Determinar quién atravesaría la puerta, fue dejado a un simple cara o cruz. Sin más información sobre que los aguardaba dentro solo podían confiar que los dos estaban en la misma tesitura.

Alec había perdido, no de muy buena gana se quedo esperando fuera con el brazo metido en el hueco sosteniendo la rueda que mantenía abierta la puerta.

Al cruzar la puerta Malfoy se quedó un momento estático ante la sorpresa. Frente a sus ojos se alzaba un gran paisaje de la sabana africana con toda su belleza como si aun se encontraran en el exterior.

Enormes extensiones de tierra con pastizales de un color dorado por los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, algunos árboles altos de copas en tonos verde eran saqueados por un grupo de jirafas, mas allá, hasta donde podía observar había una franja de montañas.

Diversos animales paseaban por el lugar, muchos conocidos, otros tantos eran criaturas mágicas que solo había podido observar en las ilustraciones de su libro de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos.

Giro con dirección a la puerta y se encontró que la entrada por la que había pasado estaba expuesta en un árbol de un tronco de grueso diámetro y una altura impresionante. Podría pasar como el mismo árbol por el que pasaron gracias a Magnus. Posiblemente el mismo árbol en dos dimensiones distintas. Debía entonces encontrarse en una dimensión paralela, un plano distinto de la que provenían.

No perdió mas tiempo en sus conjeturas, debía ponerse de inmediato en movimiento. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor sobre la corteza del árbol del que salió. Encontró a la altura de su cabeza algunos grabados de runas. Maldijo por lo bajo, no era precisamente su especialidad, aunque debía confiar en que Magnus y Hermione les había aleccionado bien, sobre lo que tenían que buscar.

Comenzó a trepar por el árbol sin mayor esfuerzo mientras el sol terminaba de coronarse en el cielo azul.

La agitación repentina de los animales, que salieron huyendo le hizo girarse para ver que ocurría. Por un segundo perdió la capacidad de respirar.

A poco mas de 100 metros pudo ver un enorme e intimidante Nundu, que en ese momento devoraba una jirafa como si no se tratara mas que un pequeño aperitivo en comparación del tamaño descomunal de la bestia que aun no había alertado la presencia del joven mago.

El Nundu es un mamífero gigante similar a un leopardo, nativo del este de África. Se mueve silenciosamente pese a su gran tamaño, y es considerado la criatura mas peligrosa del mundo. Su aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. El Nundu es extremadamente difícil de doblegar, y nunca ha sido domado por menos de 100 magos capacitados bien coordinados. Comparado con los dragones usados en el torneo de los tres magos, los cuales fueron doblegados por aproximadamente diez magos, la perspectiva de esta rara bestia llega a ser verdaderamente aterradora. (Fuente /c/harry-potter-espanol)

Draco sabia perfectamente que no podría hacer nada contra un Nundu. Ni con ayuda de Alec y el resto de los equipos. Las esperanzas de sobrevivir incluso son nulas. Le tembló en cuerpo tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que la bestia lo escuchara.

Sus manos temblaron, pero trato de no soltarse de las ramas del árbol. Rogaba que el espeso follaje lo cubriera lo suficiente para que no detectara de inmediato su presencia.

Su mayor miedo no es morir, es fracasar. Su vida en realidad es lo de menos, considerando las consecuencias de su fracaso. Por un instante se sintió de nuevo en el Hogwarts, en la torre de astronomía, frente a Dumbledor. Apuntando la varita en su contra después de desarmarle. Recordaba su rostro sereno, quizás un poco más pálido de lo normal, tenia presente su mirada como siempre aguda tras sus gafas de media luna.

Entonces sabia las consecuencias de su fracaso, con mucha suerte no le matarían, pero sabia que el castigo sería ejemplar, conocía por su madre la promesa de Snape para terminar la misión en caso de que no fuera capaz. En comparación las consecuencias de no cumplir con su misión actual eran nada. El mundo como lo conocían dependía de que triunfara.

Draco aun podía escuchar el crujido de los huesos de la jirafa al ser masticada por las potentes fauces de la bestia. Un escalofrió erizo los bellos de su piel, cuando los brillantes ojos del Nundu se posaron sobre él.

Estaba perdido. Lo supo cuando lo vio agazaparse como preparándose para saltarle encima.

Llevo la mano derecha a su pecho, buscando el medallón de oro. Apretándolo con fuerza realizo una pregunta en silencio. El mensaje fue enviado de inmediato y leído un segundo después por una joven de ojos azules.

Malfoy aun contenía la respiración cuando sintió el ligero calor que emanaba de medallón para avisar que tenía una respuesta.

" _ **Has todo lo contrario de lo que te diga tu instinto"**_

Dejo escapar una bocanada de aire con fuerza cuando termino de leer la frase.

" _ **No huyas, no corras"**_

Se leyó poco después cuando el primer mensaje se borró.

" _ **Los depredadores no están acostumbrados a que sus presas les enfrenten"**_

Eso no era para nada alentador en esos momentos, pero tenía una estúpida lógica que el rubio no pudo rebatir.

" _ **El miedo es tu peor enemigo, el Nundu es capaz de olerlo"**_

Trato de que su respiración se normalizara. Alternaba su vista del medallón al animal que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención.

" _ **Si hueles como una presa, te tratara como una presa"**_

Morir no le importaba, había dejado de temer a la muerte. Su padre ya estaba bajo tierra y su madre estaba muy lejos de ahí. Quiso pensar que Jace seria capaz de proteger a Hermione, incluso de si misma. Magnus y Alec lograría hacerse con la pieza de alguna manera si lograba matar a la bestia, aunque fuera desde dentro mientras era devorado.

Bajo del árbol lentamente, dejándose resbalar por la corteza.

El animal parecía curioso, seguía agazapado, sin moverse, pero sus inteligente ojos seguían al pequeño hombrecito que se acercaba con tranquilidad.

" _ **la inteligencia no está peleada con la bestialidad"**_

Draco presto mayor atención al Nundu, parecía que el animal lo estaba probando, que esperaba que de un momento a otro saliera corriendo, por esa razón esta listo para saltar.

El rubio en comparación con la bestia era un pequeño ratón indefenso en las garras de un enorme gato. No seria ni siquiera un bocadillo. El hocico del animal estaba manchado por la sangre de la jirafa que acababa de devorar.

" _ **Somos hijos de la tierra. Poseemos un lenguaje universal"**_

Esas palabras lo dejaron desconcertado, al momento no fue capaz de entender absolutamente nada. Lovegood es un enigma para el, pero sabia que era naturalista, que se había especializado en bestias, es una Magizoologa muy reconocida que viajaba por todo el mundo.

Detuvo sus pasos a unos buenos 25 metros de distancia y simplemente se sentó sobre el pasto, sin dejar de mirar a la bestia. No esperaba nada en concreto, estaba siguiendo los consejos de la Lunatica del grupo, por bizarro que esto fuera parecía funcionar.

El enorme Nundu había bufado contrariado ladeando el hocico confundido por una reacción tan inesperada del pequeño hombre. Olfateo alrededor buscando el característico aroma del miedo, pero no estaba presente.

Se hecho entonces frente a él inclinando su enorme cabeza para poderlo ver mas de cerca al curioso hombrecito. Draco no se movió cuando se acercó tanto que sentía el calor de su letal aliento, se limito en contener el aire cada que exhalaba el animal.

Por un momento pareció que la bestia perdió el interés, había terminado de recargar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras con aburrimiento, lamiéndose las fauses para limpiar los últimos restos de su aperitivo mañanero.

El pelaje del Nundu era de un color amarillo intenso con manchas negras. Parecía ser suave al tacto. Malfoy se aventuro a estirar sus manos para rozar una de sus patas para comprobarlo. La bestia rugió con fuerza ante el toque, pero no hizo ningún ademan de atacarle.

El rubio noto algo que sobresalía de su pata, era lo que parecía ser un enorme trozo de árbol encajado en la piel del animal, debía dolerle pues había lamido el lugar soltando rugidos lastimeros.

Sabía que es algo estúpido, pero Luna había dicho que actuara de manera contraria a lo que le dictara su instinto. Su sentido común le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se alejara ahora que el animal parecía perder el interés, pero había un algo que lo detenía.

Saco lentamente la varita de entre sus ropas, con un hechizo silencioso hizo que lentamente el trozo de árbol que tenia encajada en su garra se redujera hasta desaparecer ante la atenta mirada del Nundu.

La bestia gimió de alivio.

Malfoy no se detuvo, saco de su bolsillo un frasco con díctamo, no era mucho, pero tomando en cuenta que solo una gota podía cerrar una herida de buen tamaño, un frasco completo en un animal de aquellas proporciones al menos le brindaría mayor alivio.

Un gran rugido lo hizo cubrirse los oídos. Era tan potente como su un rayo le estuviera partiendo los tímpanos.

Lo que ocurrió después paso tan rápido que apenas fue capaz de asimilarlo. La bestia se había puesto de pie de un salto, casi aplastándolo en el proceso, se puso a saltar como si solo fuera un enorme gato al cual se le a dado su madeja de estambre favorita.

Un ruido extraño salió de su garganta como si tuviera algo atorado, regurgito poco después mojando con sus jugos gástricos al pobre de Draco haciendo que le escociera la piel. Era una mezcla entre sobras de comida, pelo y curiosamente una esfera del tamaño de una pelota.

Justo cuando dio comienzo el solsticio de verano la esfera se partió por la mitad dejando a la vista la llave que buscaba.

El enorme Nundu se inclino rosando con su hocico a un anonadado joven que había comenzado a temblar presa de una extraña sensación que nada tenia que ver con el miedo.

Vio marchar al animal poco después. Le había entregado la llave de manera voluntaria como agradecimiento.

Luna Lovegood tuvo razón después de todo.

 ***o*O*o***

Se encontraban dentro de un nido de Dragones, tres enormes huevos que parecías de oro macizo les dieron la bienvenida.

Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en Hagrid, en lo mucho que le gustaría ver aquello. El semigigante aun le enviaba correspondencia a su hermano Charly para preguntar por Norberto, seguía amando los dragones.

Inteligentemente decidieron no acercarse demasiado a los huevos en caso de que la madre se encontrara cerca. Siguieron su camino hacia el interior de la enorme cueva en busca de la llave. Pronto se encontraron en las entrañas de lugar, la roca solida armonizaba a la perfección con grandes formaciones de lo que parecían cristales de cuarzos de varios colores, en su mayoría iban en una gama de tonos violetas, azules, rosas y verdes.

La formación natural de cuarzos se extendía por las paredes hasta los techos. Los desniveles naturales dentro hacían que la luz que entraba por una pequeña abertura en la parte mas alta se reflectara para dar una iluminación natural en la caverna.

Dentro no encontraron ningún indicio que señalara que se encontraban en el lugar correcto.

Desesperados no sabían que mas hacer, faltaba muy poco tiempo para la hora señalada en el solsticio de verano y no podían encontrar lo que estaban buscando.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando se escucho un potente gruñido y el imponente e inconfundible sonido de unas alas batiéndose.

El dragón debió de haber regresado para custodiar sus huevos. Pero cuando se asomaron vieron una escena distinta a la que esperaban. Un enorme basilisco intentaba robarse los huevos a una enfurecida Dragona que hacia lo posible para evitarlo.


End file.
